The Healer 疗伤者
by unviewer
Summary: The scars on our body can be healed, but never the scars on our heart. Everyday, people ares struggling to survive, to resist the overwhelming of darkness inside and outside, year after year, people are enduring, try to recover physically and mentally, even those heros. The recover process is infinitive, if the scars are on our heart. Hotch centric.


《疗伤者》

（引子）

上了点儿年纪的男人在椅子上移动着他那坐的过久，变得有些麻木僵直的身体。他已经在这把塑料椅子上坐了将近七个小时，喝掉了六，七杯咖啡机里打来的，浅褐色毫无味道的美式咖啡。此时他的嘴巴干涩，似乎全然失去了味觉，塑料椅子在他身下变得异常的坚硬，让他感到格外的不舒服。

手术室的两扇门上两个圆圆的玻璃窗，仿佛呆呆地瞪着他的两个空洞，茫然，冷漠的眼睛。墙上的钟表滴答的走时声显得格外的刺耳。

这是一场难操胜券的生命争夺战。如果不是他多年目睹鲜血和死亡的经历，枯坐在这里等待的分分秒秒都能让他血压飙升，心跳失常。

"200！"

"开始！"

"300！"

"开始！"

他的耳边还回响着急救人员的呼喊声，当他看着那个躺在急救室床上熟悉的人的躯体随着心脏起搏器的电击一次次弓起时，他的身体也像受到电击般地随之抽搐。

他站在卫生间的洗手池前，呆呆地朝墙上的镜子凝望着。镜子上似乎罩上了一层水汽，让他自己的影象变得模糊不清。他伸出手去将镜子上的水汽用手指抹掉，然后他凑近了一点，看着镜子里他那布满血丝的双眼，和那鬓角边钻出的几丝白发。曾几何时，他一直对自己那头没被岁月霜染，依旧漆黑浓密的典型意大利人式的头发感到自豪。

上年纪的男人最近明显地感觉到了自己的变化，这变化不只是年龄上的，生理上的，而更多是心理上的。

在过去大半生的几十年中，他是那个有些骄傲甚至狂妄，以自我为中心，缺乏融入感，更缺乏承诺感的男人。但几年来他似乎渐渐地变得成熟了，他好像被潜移默化地改造过了，从心底自发地生成了一种责任感，这可是他前后几任妻子费劲心思，软硬兼施都没能达到的目的。

他从未想过如何在生活中去尽一个父亲的职责，但有一天，他忽然发现自己不知从什么时候开始已经悄悄地在扮演着一个长辈的角色：一个父亲和兄长。而且他把这角色扮演得非常认真自然，但这仅限于在一个特殊的家庭中，他的团队里。他感觉到他对他的这些特殊家人的需要，就如同他的这些特殊的家人也同样需要他一样。

卫生间的门被推开了，同样一头黑发，看上去比他年轻十几岁的高个男人走进来。

"怎么？Dave？感觉到自己老了吗？"男人微笑着调侃到，

"我不知道，也许吧。"他对年轻点的男人的出现感到困惑，

"你好吗？你感觉如何？"他问到，

"我很好。"男人用他一贯的腔调和一成不变的短句回答他，

"我肯定，我肯定你很好。实际上，我从来不知道你有不好的时候。"他有点气恼地回答，

"但告诉我，在经历了这么多之后，你从来都没有过感觉到疲惫的时候吗？"他看着眼前的男人，接着问到，

男人蹙蹙眉，低下头，沉思了几秒钟，然后又抬起头来看着他，几道深深的皱纹出现在年轻点儿的男人的额头上，他的眼神变得有些忧伤和迷离，

"是的，"男人的声音变得更加低沉了，

"是的，有时我确实感到很疲惫，真的非常疲惫。 你是对的，Dave, 我想我真的是需要休息了，只是闭上眼睛，休息一下。"男人连声音里都透着疲惫。

"我去了，Dave,我需要休息。"男人突然转身不见了。

一种不详的预感袭上他的心头，

"不！不！ Aaron，不要走！Aaron,你不可以这样做！"他高声喊起来，

"先生，先生，醒醒！先生！"一只手在推他的肩膀，他睁开眼，眼前是一个穿着染了血迹的白大褂的医生，

"Rossi探员？"

"是。"他的睡意全无，

"我是来告诉你Hotchner探员的情况。"

"他怎么样了？"他呼地一下子站了起来，

"嘿！Rossi探员，放松！我想告诉你，尽管我们在手术台上有几次险些失去他，但最终他成功地挺过来了。"

"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I can not change, the courage to change the things I can, most important, the wisdom to know the difference. "

（"祈求上天赐予我平和的心态去接受那些我不能改变的事实，赐予我勇气去改变那些我可以改变的东西，更重要的是愿上天赐予我智慧，让我能够懂得哪些是可以改变的，哪些是不可以改变的。"）

墓园中，一个小型的安葬仪式正在举行，十来个身穿黑衣的人们齐声念诵着祈祷词，

随后，那具异常简朴，甚至没有任何鲜花覆盖的棺木在参加葬礼的人们的注视下被放到了六英尺之下。对送行的人来说，这是真正的永别。长久静默的人群中发出了几声按捺不住的啜泣。

他似乎在昏沉中呻吟了一声并叹了一口气。他觉得自己的身体仿佛在空中漂浮，又似乎是肩负重任经历了长途异常艰辛的跋涉，而在躺倒的那一刻感到异常的疲惫， 他觉得自己四肢绵软，周身仿佛被什么东西抽干了一样。"我只想好好地休息一下，"他在心中默念着。他希望自己可以就此长长地安睡下去。

但似乎有什么东西在搅扰着他，不让他进入安眠的状态，一次又一次地将要沉入深眠的他召回来。他不情愿地抬起沉重的眼皮，睁开了双眼，白刷刷的光线让他感到刺眼，他只好又将眼睛合上，过了几秒钟后又重新睁开。他不知道时光在他的昏睡中流失了多久，他只知道他又一次返回到了人间。

法庭上最后的结束性陈述发言阶段开始了。

"女士们，先生们，你们面前的被告是一个名人，他不仅是一个知名的，拥有天价身价的演员，同时也是频繁出现在各种媒体头条负面新闻的名人。吸毒，酗酒，嫖娼，暴力侵犯他人，这位名人的各种丑闻纪录堪比他的拍片纪录。

为什么他屡屡触犯法律，而至今还会在大小屏幕上频繁出现而从未受到惩罚。原因就是因为他是一个名星，一个有大笔金钱可以帮他洗刷罪名的名人。而他自己认为因为他是名人，因为他有名望，地位，金钱，他就可以为所欲为，甚至可以至法律和他人的生死于不顾，这就是他为什么敢酒后驾车，在红灯前，在斑马线上把被害人撞死，而后大摇大摆地开着染着被害人鲜血的车离去。

我们每个人都希望自己和自己的家人，在健康地走出家门后，还能安全地回来。特别是在绿灯亮起，我们穿越斑马线时，我们谁也不会希望撞到你们面前这位名人酒后驾驶的，价值百万的名车的车轮。

你们不会因为他是名人，而希望在他的手中失去你们自己的或你们亲人的生命。因为他的低劣的嗜好，他对法律的蔑视，他对他人生命的不尊重，一个平凡，善良，乐于助人的好人失去了自己的生命，一个妻子痛失自己热爱的丈夫，孩子永远失去了自己慈祥的父亲。而现在是把正义还给被害者，把公平还给他的家人的时候了。是这个名利双全的巨星为他所犯下的罪行付出代价的时候了，正义和公道主持在你们在座的每一位手里。"

公诉人结束了他的发言，回到了自己的坐位上，辩方律师站了起来，踱到陪审团面前，

"女士们先生们，不错，你们面前的这个男人是一个名人，这个英俊，潇洒，风度翩翩，孔武有力的男人，是一个拥有名誉和金钱的明星，一个巨星，这是一个不容忽视的事实。

但我们需要问我们自己，涉及到名人，我们是不是存在着一种嫉恨的心理。如果一个平常人犯了罪，我们会不会像现在一样那么迫切地希望看到他被过重的惩处。

在我们的社会里，炒做名人的是是非非已经成了一种大众的娱乐，没有人会对名人做的好事感兴趣，但如果是哪位名人传出任何负面新闻，媒体和几乎所有的人都会闻风而动，一哄而上。一旦犯错的是位名人，我们就希望将他至于死地而后快。我们有时需要问我们自己，我们的这种心理是不是一种不健康的心理，一种因过份的嫉妒而产生的变态心理，一种仇富心理在作怪。我们是否会因为我们的妒嫉心理而加重对一个名人的惩罚，让一个名人承受超出他应承受的制裁。

看看你们面前的这个男人，他所扮演的英雄舍身忘死，一次次地从恐怖份子手中拯救了美国。他扮演的英雄每周给我们电视机前的观众带来了安全，希望，鼓舞和振奋。

在经济低迷的今天，他所出演的剧目让我们大家可以暂时忘记生活中的烦恼，每周坐在电视机前等待他的出现则成为了我们单调生活中唯一的乐趣和期望。我们在每周新的一集电视剧播放前会掐指等待，在剧歇的时候会感觉度日如年。仔细想一想，难道你们真想让一次酒后的过失把你们心目中的英雄送进监狱。当然，在剧中，我们的英雄在拯救世界后被送进了监狱，这让我们觉得剧中描写的世界是多么的不公平。难道我们真希望在法庭上重新上演剧中的一幕，希望你们问问你们自己，这样做的意义何在。"

"先生，我抗议，被告的律师试图将被告本人和被告所扮演的角色混为一谈。"公诉人站起身来，对着法官说，

"公诉人，你的最后陈述性发言已经做完了。辩方律师有权做他的陈述性结束发言。"

"轰动一时的反恐明星撞人案今天正式做出了判决，陪审团认为被告属酒后失去正常意识撞人致死，被告被判处监外执行社区服务十八个月，并且接受专业的戒酒治疗。被告人在表示接受判决之后召开了媒体发布会，声称他对自己的酒后过失行为非常悔恨，并且坚决地表示要以最快的速度戒酒。同时。他声泪俱下地要求受害人家属的谅解，并声称要给予受害人家属一百万美元的赔偿费。另一方面，在他受审期间，他出任主角的电视剧的收视率频频飙升，在对昨晚上演电视节目的收视率调查中，他主演的反恐英雄在昨晚的电视收视率中创历史纪录，击败了同期上演的其他节目，成为了当之无愧的收视冠军..."

开车的男人望了一眼同车的四名男女，愤怒，厌恶，悲伤，沮丧，四名乘客的面目表情很难用准确的字眼形容出来，

"我们也许应该换些别的听听。"开车的男人柔声地说，他关掉了新闻，打开了车上的音响，一曲掺杂着忧伤和无奈的曲调顿时在车中回响起来。

Forgive, sounds good 宽容，听上去不错，

Forget, I'm not sure I could 忘却，我不肯定能做；

They say time heals everything 人们说时间会将一切治愈，

But I'm still waiting 但我仍在等待中怀疑；

I'm through with doubt

There's nothing left for me to figure out

I've paid a price 我付出了代价，却换来我的所剩无几；

And I'll keep paying 而继续付出，创造美好，我并不愿意；

I'm not ready to make nice

I'm not ready to back down

I'm still mad as hell and 我不能忍让，因为我愤怒得几近疯狂

I don't have time to go round and round and round 无暇原地徘徊踏步，

It's too late to make it right 已为时太晚去做正确的选择，而且我不会去做，

I probably wouldn't if I could 因为我心中难以平息的怒火；

'Cause I'm mad as hell

Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should我不能超越，不能忘却，

I know you said 不能遵从你的劝告，

Can't you just get over it 因为我的世界已经倾倒

It turned my whole world around

...

他的门铃被按响了，他看了一眼写字台上摆放着的表，和约定的时间一分也不差。他走过去，打开那扇厚重的房门，

"Hotchner探员？"他看着门前站着的男人问到，

"是的。"

"请进吧！Hotchner探员，你很准时。"

"在前一段时间做出判决的反恐英雄撞人案，在判决之后又有了新的进展。荧幕上的反恐英雄今天主动要求进入一家著名的专业戒酒所接受治疗。与此同时，车祸的受害人家属表示拒绝那一百万美元的赔偿，并提出五百万美元的索赔要求。而被害人家属的这一要求遭到了拒绝。是否被害人家属的要求过份了呢？让我们来请听听街头人们的反应。

"既然他已经非常真诚地道歉了，而且是主动提出赔偿的，被害人家属就应该见好就收，就不应该追究起来没完，毕竟他知错认错了。"

"我现在非常怀疑被害人家属的动机，不就是看见他有钱吗？就想借死人发一大笔横财。"

"什么被害人家属，分明就是恐怖份子，借机趁伙打劫，敲诈勒索..."

"你知道吗？你们一家都和恐怖份子有牵连，你们想让他消失，这样恐怖份子就可以在美国为所欲为了，从我们的英雄身边滚开！"

男人看着电视屏幕上的画面，他的手有些发抖，从画面上他认出了那家戒酒所，他曾前后三次进入那里。他抓起遥控机把电视机关上。

房间的主人引导着来客从那扇宽大的实木门后延伸出来的一个长长敞阔的玄关走过。玄关的一侧栽着几棵细细的翠竹，一幅极具有东方色彩的水粉山水画挂在一侧的墙上。玄关的尽头是一个方正明亮的大厅，阳光经过落地窗上白纱帘的过滤，将明亮而又柔和的光线撒进屋内。

客厅里似乎弥漫着一种淡淡的令人迷醉的幽香，似乎是混杂了熏衣草和某种东方气息的檀香一种特殊混合的香气。

房间的主人中等修长匀称的身材，一件黑色灯芯绒的休闲西装外套套在一件深蓝色的马球衫的外面， 一头朝后梳着的浓密黑发，其间夹杂着几缕银丝，主人温文儒雅的风度和室内富有东方禅韵的装潢让任何走进门来的人都能立刻感到几分舒缓和放松。

医师静静地打量了他的客人有两三秒钟，来访的黑发男人高出他半个头，他是唯一一个穿着笔挺的西装，打着领带到他这里来的人。那一身剪裁合体的黑色西装仿佛是套在他身上的铠甲，搭配着白色的衬衣和深色的领带，这种穿戴出来的强烈职业感，一下子就会拉开了他和旁人的距离，因为他看上去显得异常的严肃和出奇的冷峻。

"请坐吧，Hotchner探员。"医生指着那张看上去非常舒适的宽大靠背沙发做了个请的手势，

来访的男人在沙发上坐下来，松软舒适的沙发并没有让他的坐姿变得懒散放松，他依旧腰背挺直地靠在沙发靠背上，一只手臂随意地搭在沙发的扶手上。他用他那那深棕色的眼睛注视着医师，那种注视含着一种敏锐，一种穿透性的探询，一瞬间让医师感到一种角色的换位，仿佛来客才是那个来探究解剖他心灵秘密的心理分析师。

但医师并没有就此妥协，收回他自己的目光。他用平静审视的目光回敬着来人，这种目光的交锋持续了有一两秒钟，

"你要来杯茶吗？如果你想喝杯咖啡的话，恐怕你要失望了，因为我只准备了有茶。"医师开口道，

"不用了！谢谢！"男人拒绝着，同时脸上浮出一个礼貌的微笑，那微笑持续的非常之短暂。

医师明显地感到，来人似乎在用他那礼貌而又得体的举止在他一进屋时就迅速地在他们之间拉起了一道透明的玻璃屏障。从他那平静的脸上读不出任何反映他大脑和内心情绪的符号和明确的信息。

或者说来访的男人本身就是一座严守的堡垒，他高大的身材，使你可以从很远的地方，在一众人之间，就可以注意到他，不费力地将他辨认出来。你可以观察到他的全部外貌，但你不能走近他，触及他，因为他周身散发出来的那种权威感，那种压倒性的气场，告诉你不可以越雷池一步，你更不能攻破他，进入到那城堡里去，因为有一种坚不可摧的东西在防守着一切。

"我只是不喜欢咖啡喝过后留在嘴里的味道，苦涩不清爽，还有它那种让人心跳加快的感觉，但我想很多人就是为了这个感觉才对咖啡上瘾的，"沙发上的男人沉默着，没有搭腔，

既然没有得到任何答复，医师只能自顾自地说下去，

"还是让我给你一杯花草茶吧，我知道让一个联邦探员喝这种东西可能有点可笑。"

"我没有问题！不用担心。"男人又牵动嘴角算是微笑了一下，然后轻声吐出一个，

"谢谢！"

"那么，Hotchner探员，你感觉还好吗？"

"我很好。"

"我肯定你感觉很好。"医师将沏好的茶递上去，

"但这只是我个人的感觉，也许别人并不这样认为。"

"所以，来这里不是你个人的选择。"

"对不起，不是！"

"但你还是来了。"

沙发上的男人朝他摊了摊两手，算作回答。

"你感觉如何？Hotchner探员？"

"我感觉很好。"对这重复性的问题，男人并没有表露出不耐烦的情绪，而是照常平静地回答到，

"对不起，我是说你的创伤康复后，身体感觉恢复的如何？"

"我明白你提的问题。我说过了，我很好，实际上我感觉非常好。如果你担心我的身体状况，"男人说着，同时伸手在西装的内袋里摸索着，他掏出几张折叠着的纸递了过去，

"我想你也许愿意看看我最近的身体复查报告。"

"这没有必要，Hotchner探员，因为你看上去确实非常好。"

"谢谢！但我坚持要你看一下。"

"好吧！如果你一定坚持的话。"医师接过那几张纸，

"我很高兴看到你的身体状况非常良好，你知道作为一个中年人，你的各项指标确实令人羡慕。"医师浏览完那几张纸后，将它们递还给男人，男人接过纸头，点点头，

"谢谢！"

"那么。我们应该从哪里开始呢？Hotchner探员。"

"在这儿，我是你的人，归你管理。'创伤后应激综合症'并不一定要和身体状况有关，更主要的是心理状况，这不是我来这里的目的吗？"

医师有点尴尬地笑了，

"你知道，Hotchner探员，最困难的末过于和行家里手打交道。相信我，对一个心理分析专家进行心理咨询和治疗，对我来讲也是第一次，而且我对此也没什么信心。"

"Linden医生，我会全力配合的。"

"你会吗？"医师注视着探员，

"是的！绝对的！你不需要担心。"

"谢谢！Hotchner探员，这样你会让我的工作容易一点。"医师说着又苦笑了一下，

"实际上，你肯定同意我的说法，世界上只要涉及到和人打交道的工作都不容易。"

"是的，不容易。"

"所以，你的工作，你是怎么看待你的工作的？"

"不容易，一个不容易的工作。"

"那么， Hotchner探员，你认为这个不容易，或者说困难的工作是否让你的生活也变得不容易，变得困难？"

"我想我也许会被问一些比较具体的问题。Linden医生，你有没有更具体的问题？比如说问我是否有一些具体的症状，有哪些工作或生活中的烦恼在困扰着我。"

"你是对的，Hotchner探员，我应该换一种提问方法，那么有哪些东西在困扰着你呢？让你的生活或工作变得不正常呢？"

"比如说？"

"比如说你的睡眠状况？"

"我的睡眠状况很好。"

"很好！那么你在最近的生活中或工作中有没有感到特别困难，或难以应付的地方？"

"体力上？我已经说过了，没有！"

"不，Hotchner探员，我们都很清楚你的身体没有问题。"

"如果你是问我的精力是否能够满负荷地在生活和工作中运转，那我的回答是'是的'，我的精力到目前为止很充沛。"

"Hotchner探员，我可以理解你对联邦调查局要求你到我这里来做心理辅助治疗有异议，但我认为你的上级这样做的目的是为了能够帮助你在身体康复后，回到工作岗位上能够更好地工作。"

"我希望你是对的。所以我来了，而且我已经说过了我会全面配合。"男人不动声色地说，

"那么我还是想问你，正如你所说的，你的工作是一个不容易的工作，你最近有没有... "

男人打断了医师的问话，

"正如我们都知道的，生活确实是不容易的，有时会变得很艰难，很有压力，这就是为什么你的职业有存在的必要；而生活不仅有时不容易，而且有时会变得非常危险，这就是为什么社会需要我们这些人的存在。"

尽管时间没到，Oliver Linden大夫明白这第一轮的心理咨询和治疗已经可以宣告结束了，如果他想要在以后的问诊中取得些实质性的进展，而不是单纯浪费联邦政府也就是纳税人的钱的话，他也许应该认真思考一下，改变他的策略。

男人知道死亡的危险降临了，他难以脱逃。他觉得此刻他就像一个无助的小男孩，他咧着嘴，眼泪顺着他的两颊不停地淌了下来，

"为什么？为什么你要这样做？"他声音颤抖着问，

"你知道为什么，你个狗娘XX!'

恐惧让他失去了作为一个男人最后的尊严。他的大脑此刻已经不能正常运转，而他心中唯一清楚的是他的生命就要这样完结了，他将再也不能享有他所拥有的一切了。

"我很抱歉，我很抱歉，"他声泪俱下的说，

"抱歉已经太晚了。"

男人感觉到自己身上有些不对劲的地方，

"你尿湿了你的裤子。"这是他在那部让他变得红得发紫的剧中对将要被处死的敌人说出的一句很经典的台词，

"你尿湿了你的裤子！ 你尿湿了你的裤子！"这是他在心里对自己说的最后一句话。

看到走进门来的人，他并不感到意外。几天来，他一直在试图避免那个"你想谈谈吗？"，但看来他的努力因耽搁在处理文件上晚走的半小时而前功尽弃了。

来人手里拿着酒瓶和两个杯子，他知道他现在很难逃掉那个"谈谈"了。但他还想做最后的尝试，他看看来人，又低头扫视着摊在桌子上的文件，然后又抬头注视着来人，他的脸上显然没有流露出任何邀请甚至准许进入的表示。

"Dave？"他探询的眼光，语气和表情都明显地表现出"现在不是时候"的意思，但来人并没有理会他，只是向他扬了扬手中的酒瓶和杯子，

"我想你也许想换换心情。"不等他回话们，来人径直走到他的办公室前，将酒瓶和杯子放在他的办公桌上，然后在他对面的椅子上坦然地坐了下来。

Hotch无可奈何地放下手中的笔，身体后仰将后背靠在椅背上，等着Rossi的开口。Rossi从容地将酒瓶中琥珀色的液体倒入两个杯子中，然后将其中一个递了过去，Hotch探身接了过来，

"谢谢。"显然他的声音中带着少许的敷衍和无奈，

"那么，你的第一印象，或者说你的第一感觉如何？"

"你指什么？"Hotch在明知故问，

"你知道的，你的，你的心理顾问。"

"没有什么特殊的。我并不是去给BAU招聘新的探员的。"

"我怀疑你会那么做？"Rossi轻轻啜了一口杯中的酒，

"所以这并没有什么帮助？"

"帮助？帮助谁？帮助什么？"Hotch轻轻蹙蹙了眉，似乎有些被冒犯，

"帮助Strauss弄清你状况。"

"我不知道。我希望他会从他专家的专业角度来辨别和判明。"

"我想他要价不低，局里在预算紧缩的情况下肯去花这笔钱，我希望至少值得，我是说至少应该对你有些帮助，而不是只为了花大钱，给局里找一个完美的借口。"

"我不肯定。他的生活背景并不能建立起来什么联系，如果你指的是这个的话。"

"所以你都清楚地查过了？"

"我不需要成为Gacia就能搞清楚，有一种最简单最快捷的东西叫'Google'。"

"Hotch，"

"Dave?"

"你回来之后，我们还从来没认真的谈过。"

"Morgan又开始新的一轮担心了？"

"他确实是。"Rossi笑了笑，

"我一点也不奇怪。但，Dave，你们肯定知道局里对我的心理鉴定已经通过了。"

"你知道的，Hotch，Morgan就是Morgan。"

"是的，我知道。"Hotch呷了一口杯中的酒，

"那么，你呢？Dave？"

"我想你回来之后，我们还没有腾出时间来坐下来，我想你也许愿意聊聊。"

"所以，才有了这个。"Hotch朝他扬了扬手中的酒杯，

"Hotch..."

"我很好，Dave。"

"Hotch，这个'我很好'意味着你不想谈？"

"不！Dave，不！"男人眼里是一种不容置疑的拒绝。

"Hotch, 你知道我不是你的心理医生？"

"幸运的是，Dave, 你不是！"

"但现在对你来说不是谈的时候？"

"不是! Dave. 我只希望你知道，我很感谢你几年来一直在这儿扮演的角色， 分享和理解。只是今天太晚了，让我们把酒喝完，结束这一天吧。"

"女士们，先生们，现在有请年度重大发现奖的获得者，Charles Donavan博士。"身穿挺括的西服套装，脸上架着眼镜，一副儒雅学者气派的中年男人整整领带站起身来，

"首先我要感谢评审委员会给予我的这个巨大的殊荣。作为科学家，只有不断地探索和发现，才能不辱没我们作为科学家的使命。在这里，我要特别感谢我实验室的团队，没有他们每个人表现出来的杰出才华和弃而不舍，持之以恒的辛勤努力，就不可能有我们今天取得的重大突破。"

"我想我们实验室的团队现在最期待的不是欣赏我手中拿到的这个奖杯，而是在盼望着这个重大突破带给我们的未来三年的研究项目资金的进账。"

宴会厅里坐着的众人发出一阵会心的笑声，

"因为这个重大的突破，我们才得到了这个项目继续下去所需要的全部资金支持。所以谢谢大家！此时，我还要感谢一个非常特别的人，"他朝人群中伸出手，众人的目光投向他手伸向的那个人，

"我的夫人，Meredith，为了取得试验的进展，我曾牺牲了无数和家人团聚的周末，我在实验室里度过了无数个不眠的夜晚，在此期间，Meredith一直给予我默默的，无怨无悔的理解和支持。没有她的无私奉献，就没有我今天的成功..."

两个男人在男洗手间并排站着，

"所以，我们的'达尔文'博士真是春风得意。"

"不管怎样，至少我们可以留下来，反正我们也只是一些洗试管的。"

"你觉得'达尔文博士'的夫人对他在实验室度过的那些'不眠之夜'知道多少？"

"'达尔文博士'夫人不需要知道多少，只需要'理解'和'支持'就够了。"

两个男人嘿嘿地笑着，

"我只是不知道'王尔德爵士'做何感想？"

"可怜的人！我真想看看他的脸色。不知他知不知道他已经被除名了，'达尔文博士'现在不再需要他的头脑和他们两人之间的化学反应了。"

"平心而论， '王尔德爵士' 确实有天才的大脑，但作为一个科学家，'达尔文博士'不仅有头脑，也有他的魅力。"

"当然！他还有他的夫人。"

两个男人朗声大笑起来。他们的笑声还没停止，身后一间关着的门里穿出马桶冲水的声音，接着一个男人走出来，男人面色惨白。

"嘿！Willard！"两个男人掩盖不住脸上尴尬的表情，

"Willard？你还好吗？"

"Willard， 你不是喝多了吧？"

"作为项目成功的关键人物，你不应该错过博士的获奖致辞。"

从很远的地方，他就看到了那个男人，不是因为他的高个头，而是因为他是那一群妈妈和阿姨中唯一的一个男人。

男人已经卸去了往日那副如同穿在身上的盔甲：深色的西服正装和领带，此时坐在公园长凳上的他穿着一条旧的牛崽裤和一件黑色的T恤衫。

高个男人大半时间都沉默而专注地注视着在器械上窜上窜下的金发小男孩，他对身边几个试图和他搭讪的中年母亲的热情目光避而不见，时而他会朝男孩挥挥手，露出他那难得的笑容。

他放弃了观察，朝男人走过去。当他走近时，男人用眼角的余光发现了他，男人的面目表情忽然变得严峻起来，他用他那特有的犀利目光锁定他，看着他走到跟前。

"嗨！Linden医生，我不认为我们在这儿相遇是一个巧合，你说呢？"

"嗨！Hotchner探员！"医生有点尴尬地笑着，

"我路过这里，正好看到了你，也可以说是某种巧合。"

"如果你坚持这样说的话。Linden医生，我希望局里付给你额外的出诊费。"

"不用担心我的出诊费。Hotchner探员，考虑到现在的这种经济萧条的状况，只有心理医生不缺少客户。"

"所以很多人需要你的心理救治。我想我的状况还不是需要急诊的状况。除非你被要求如此。"

"别误会！Hotchner探员。我只是想离开我的那间诊室出来透透气。我可以坐下来吗？"医生指着男人身边的位置问到，

男人耸耸肩，又摊摊手，一语双关地说，

"你知道，这是公众场所。"他的目光显得异常的冰冷，

"但如果你只是想坐坐的话，我不能说不。"

"放心！Hotchner探员，我不会那么不合时宜地选择到公共场合来和你讨论问题。"医生看着远处的男孩朝探员招手微笑，

"可爱的男孩。你儿子？"

"是。"

"他几岁了？"

"六岁。"

"我曾经有一个女儿，"医生停顿了一下，

"如果她活着，现在应该十二岁了。"Hotch没有吭声，医生的经历对他来讲并不是新闻，

"Hotchner探员，我想你肯定知道发生了什么，网上，媒体上都有报道。"

"我对你的损失感到非常难过。"

"谢谢！但没人知道我和我妻子为什么会跑到泰国去度假。那是因为我们的婚姻出了问题。去度假之前，我们的婚姻就亮起了红灯，但我们两人都在努力，不光是为了我们自己也是为了孩子。我们想到泰国度假可以帮助改善我们关系。我们到那里之后，在异国他乡，一家人在一起确实让我们变得又亲密起来了，可是没想到的是那场海啸，你知道，我只是离开旅馆，一个人跑到城里的超市去买些东西..."

Hotch沉默地听着，

"事后很久我一直在折磨自己，一直在想如果那天我不去超市，如果我和她们呆在一起，也许我能够救她们，也许，也许至少可以一家人在一起，不会只剩下我自己..."医生的声音似乎哽咽了，他停顿了一下，然后又接着说下去，

"在海啸发生之后，我一直在责备我自己，我觉得这一切的发生都因为我不是个好丈夫。你知道我曾一直醉心于我的诊所，我的病人，Gina，我妻子说，我爱我的病人胜过了我爱她和孩子，她认为我把所有的时间都给了我的那些心理有问题，需要帮助的病人，而单单忽视了她和女儿的感受，在她和女儿希望我在身边时，我却经常缺席，直到她们的最后的一刻，在她们最需要我的时候，我却不在她们的身边，没有尽到丈夫和父亲的职责。"

"Linden医生，我对你的遭遇感到很遗憾，但据我所知你好像已经超越了你的悲伤和自责，这才是你几年来最成功的地方。"

"她们的尸体在海啸后没找到，而我继续留在泰国呆了六个多月。我当时不想离开那里，哪怕找不到她们的尸体，我也想离她们近一点，我甚至想过一辈子呆在那里。"

"但你最终还是回来了。"

"是的。我在泰国遇到了一位法师，他帮助了我。别误解，我并没有去改信其他的什么东方宗教，我始终认为东方的宗教只是一种哲学，一种生活的哲学，给我们启示和帮助。我终于领悟了在生活里，自责，与过去纠缠不休，于事无补只能继续给我们带来无尽的烦恼和伤痛，影响我们的判断力，侵蚀我们的能力。到时候我们需要放手，随它去。"

"放手随它去？你是说最好的方法是忘却？这就是你心灵疗伤的体会？"

"不，Hotchner探员，我并没有说忘却。有些东西你是不可能忘却的，只能暂时在你的记忆中埋藏一阵，但还会出来搅扰你。我真正的治愈是找到需要我帮助的人，找到那些经历了更多痛苦和损失的人，然后去帮助他们，缓解他们的痛苦，换句话说，对自己最好的疗伤过程是去替别人疗伤。"

"对你的职业来说，受伤的人大部分是自己找上门来的。"

"是的，我有这个便利条件，而我要做的就是努力地帮助他们。"

"你觉得你很成功吗？"

"到目前为止，可以这样说。"

探员点点头，站起身来，

"好吧！我会记住你说的话的。"

在他朝他儿子走去之前，探员伸出了手，

"谢谢！Linden医生，我仍旧希望局里能付你额外的出诊费用。"他朝医生露出了他那罕见的笑容，

医生觉得他像获得了一项意外的褒奖，

"Hotchner探员，任何时候，只要你需要。"

Hotch只是一言不发地又朝医生点了点头，然后大步向儿子走去。

已经很晚了，他独自一人留下来，因为确实需要将手头进行到一半的工作做完，更因为留在实验室可以推迟回家的时间。 他专心致志地伏在电脑上，并没有听到任何的动静，当他似乎感觉到了什么，并从电脑上抬起头来的时候，那个人已经站在了他办公桌的对面，他不由得打了个寒战，

"博士，你还是呆得很晚。是遇到了瓶颈难以突破？也许你需要一些帮助？"

博士惊鄂地望着面前的男人，

"你在这里干什么？"

"这还用问吗？等着见你一面。"

"你已经无权在这里停留了，你是怎么进来的？"

"这并不重要。我还有一些东西没拿走。"

"你没有权利从这里拿走任何东西，你已经不属于这里了。"

"我已经没有什么太重要的东西剩下了，因为你已经把我最宝贵的东西全拿走了。"

"我想你最好在我叫保安之前离开。"

"我会离开的，在警察到来之前。"

会议开始前的十分钟，几个部门的头头已经陆陆续续地夹着笔记本文件夹走进了会议室。

"嗨！Aaron，又看到你很高兴。你好吗？"

"嗨！Hotch，欢迎归来！"

"嗨！Hotch，有一段时间没见了，听说了你的事，你还好吧？"

"嗨！Aaron！你看上去不错。"

"谢谢！我很好！"

"谢谢！谢谢关心！我感觉非常好！"

Hotch坦然地迎接着同事们上下打量的目光，礼貌，平静但又简短程序化地回答着几位同事客气的寒暄，并与他们一一握手点头，然后在长桌的一角坐了下来。

"精简预算，"坐在Hotch旁边的一位另外部门的头头低声对他说，

"比上面分配下来一个难破的案子要让人头疼的多。"

"我同意。"Hotch回答到，

"不知要从哪个部门开刀。"那个人又接着说，

"你什么意思？"Hotch蹙了蹙眉头，

"难道你没听说，这次主要要从人头上下手。"

"我想是各部门的招聘计划被临时冻结了，从现在到年底不能要求增加人手了。"

"唉！伙计，看样子你从医院回来消息落伍了，难道Strauss没跟你透露过，这次要精简机构，换句话来讲不是控制招人，而是要求裁人。"

"你是认真的？"

"不是我，是局里。这次真的是要动真格的了。"

局长助理走了进来，

"各位都到齐了吧？"他的目光环视着围坐在桌边的人们，他看到他的女助理朝他轻微地点了一下头，

"好吧！各位，让我们开始吧。首先，Hotchner探员，欢迎归来！"

"谢谢！"Hotch有些干巴巴地回答，

"抱歉！你回来后的第一个会，我想你和你们在座的每一位都不会喜欢下面我们要讨论的这个话题：组织结构的精简。我们要用三个月的时间完成局里的组织架构的重整，达成预定的各部门精简机构的目标，同时还要保证不能影响正常的工作，要保证并且提高工作效率，加速办案的时间。"

"对不起，冒昧地说一句，先生，"一位部门的头头说，

"我们减少办案人员的数量，并不意味着社会上的犯罪数量会随着探员的数量减少而减少。"

"所以，局里才要求大家要提高工作效率。"局长助理将显示屏上的文件放出来，

看着屏幕上那张放大的表格，Hotch的眉头锁得更紧了。

他看着那个黑发男人从他办公室窗外的走廊上走过，尽管只是短短的一瞥，他就可以从他侧面那凝固的面目表情上揣摩出他从刚刚参加完的会议上没带回什么令人振奋的消息。他踌躇着，上次碰到的那个软钉子告诉他时机没有成熟， 他思考了一分钟，终于还是继续低下头去读他面前的文件。

不一会儿，他办公室的门被敲响了，他露出了一丝微笑，现在，大概时机到了。

没等到他回答，他办公室的门就被推开了，Hotch走了进来。

"你的会议开得怎么样？"Rossi观察着Hotch的表情，

"很糟。"Hotch答到，径自走到他桌前，拉开椅子坐下。

"有那么糟？"

"Dave，他们要求我们减员。"

"减员？我们，可我们刚刚经历了自然减员。" Rossi惊讶地探身问，

Hotch摇摇头，

"他们已经把BAU的编制人数重新设置了，还要再减少一个人。"

"而他们，Strauss事先居然没有跟你商量或者打声招呼？"

"Strauss说是因为当时我在医院里，而计划的提交不能等。从百分比上讲，BAU和其他部门比，是编制降低幅度最高的。"

"他们很会利用时机，从工资费用上讲，BAU的降低幅度应该也是最高的。"

"确实如此。"

"你有什么想法？"

"我？目前没有。但我想Strauss早已经有了人选和裁减方案。"Hotch给了Rossi意味深长的一瞥，

"你开玩笑？"

"不，Dave，想一想，这已经不是第一次了。而且这是或早或晚都会发生的。因为Strauss早就打定了主意，并且早就开始下手做准备，进行后续安排了。"

"他们给你多长时间？"

"三个月。"

"三个月？三个月不短，什么事情都会发生的。"

"坏事如果要发生，早晚都会发生的。"

"Hotch，也许应该乐观一点去想，三个月内也许会有转机。"

"三个月对经济复苏来讲是远远不够的。这你知道，而且一旦上面定下来的事情，即使经济形式好转也不能改变高层的决定。"

"Hotch，你认为我可以起点儿什么作用，从中帮帮忙什么的吗？"

"恐怕没那么简单。Dave，无论如何。我都不会对过去的岁月感到后悔。"

"我也从来没后悔过。"

"Dave,也许我们下班后应该为此干上一杯。"

"Aaron，这是我从你嘴里听到的最令我高兴的事情。"

夜已经很深了，电脑的屏幕在黑暗中发出着幽光，那个人还伏在电脑上敲击着，

"丧失，伤痛，屈辱，负罪，难道就是要在下半生陪伴我们度过的所有字眼吗？"

屏幕上出现了一个回复，

"恐怕这就是我们共同的人生字典中共用的字眼。"

又一段文字出现了，

"我认为我已经超越了悲伤，宣泄了愤怒。但夜晚我仍旧无法安眠。"

屏幕上又跳出来一行字，

"至少，白夜中你不是唯一的一个守夜人。"

"我想你大概从上面接到了不少的压力？"上年纪的探员望着地方检察官说，

"你说的没错，Rossi探员，公众人物的案子向来都让人头疼，特别是这位，他是大众心目中美国英雄的象征。"

"我并没有看过他的剧，但有一点我很清楚，酒后驾车并不代表美国精神。"Hotch淡淡地说，

"Hotch探员，难道你认为他死有余辜？"

"不！" Hotch说到，"没有人认为他死有余辜。他是无辜的被害者，应该得到正义的伸张，但这只是因为他是个被害人，而不是因为他是什么全民瞩目的美国偶像。"

"不管怎样，上面，甚至来自公众的都要求我们尽快将案子结案。"

"所有人都希望你们尽快找到真正的凶手。"Rossi说，

"所以我们需要你们的帮助。现在，我们找到了最大的嫌疑人，我们希望尽快进行起诉，宣判，和结案。"

"如果你们已经那么肯定你们找到了杀人犯，为什么还需要我们的帮助？"Hotch问，

"嫌疑人始终不承认他杀人，尽管他承认他曾经出现在现场，但他一直强调他根本没见到被害者，而且反复说被害人被杀的那晚，他并不在现场。"

"既然你们觉得证据确凿可以立案，为什么你们还觉得没有案子胜算的把握？"Rossi问，

"他的不在现场的证据，嫌疑人一口咬定案发时他和他母亲在一起，而他母亲也证明他和她确实在一起。"

"而你们不相信他不在场的证词？因为证人是他的母亲？"

"如果你们能看到听到嫌犯对被害人的仇恨，你们就会确信他就是我们要找的那个人。除了本.拉登还会有谁比他有更多的杀人动机。"

"只是仇恨是一种杀人动机，但并不能证明他确实是杀了人。"

"所以我们才需要你们来帮助证明他有反社会的人格，他因为复仇心理才杀人，而他母亲为了保护他替他伪造不在场的证据。"

女人坐在屋中，有些凌乱的头发中夹杂着几缕白发。尽管LA的天气有些燥热，但女人肩头上依旧搭着条披肩。看到他们走进屋来，女人站立起来，

"Thompson夫人，我们是联邦调查局BAU的Rossi探员和Hotchner探员。"Hotch开口自我介绍到，

他们一眼就可以看出女人浑身上下在发抖，仿佛冷得打着寒战。

Hotch和Rossi交换了一个眼神，然后温和地对女人说，

"请坐！Thompson夫人。"

女人战战兢兢地坐了下来。

"Thompson夫人，不知道你是否和律师谈过，你应该知道你不需要这样做。"

"Hotchner探员？对么？是我坚持要这样做的，我还要求做测谎试验，我，我只是想证明我没有说谎，Evan没有说谎。我想你们是心理分析专家，你们可以分析出我说的是不是事实。"

"但Thompson夫人，你没有必要这样做。"

"不！不！你们不懂，有必要，完全有必要。我不能在失去丈夫后，再失去儿子。那个人夺走了我的丈夫，也许他罪不该死，但我不能让他死后再夺走我的儿子。"

"Thompson夫人，我们非常理解在你失去丈夫后你和你的家人所经历的一切。但你要明白只有讲真话才能拯救你的家庭。"

"你们仍旧认为我是在说谎？认为我儿子，Evan杀了他？听着，Hotchner探员，我丈夫和我，我们教育我们的孩子首先就是要诚实，无论生活中遇到什么，都要努力去做一个正直的好人。Hotchner探员，我没有说谎，"

女人突然伸出手抓住了Hotch放在桌上的手，女人的手青筋暴露，手背上已经长出了几颗老年斑，Hotch感到女人那紧紧抓着他手的手异常的冰冷，并且微微地颤抖着，

"Hotchner探员，你看着我的眼睛，如果我儿子真是杀人犯，我会亲自把他送上法庭，我相信我丈夫也会这么做，但我儿子没杀人，我没有说谎，相信我，我没有说谎，我儿子没有杀人。"

女人直视着Hotch的眼神中充满了凄凉和绝望。 Hotch默默地注视着女人几秒钟，然后缓缓地将他的手从女人手下抽出来，又将他那宽厚温暖的手掌盖在女人干枯，冰冷并颤抖着的手上。Rossi似乎不经意地瞥了Hotch一眼，Hotch仍旧目不转睛地注视着女人，声音变得柔和而低沉，

"Thompson夫人，你只需要把事实讲给我们听。"

女人变得稍稍平静下来，她身深深地喘了一口气，

"那天是周末，本来Evan没打算从学校里回来，但我有很重的慢性肾病，那天我感觉很不好，于是我二女儿给Evan打了电话，他特地从学校赶回家来。" 女人停顿了一下，眼泪涌上她的眼眶，她又重新开口到，

"如果那天我不是身体不好，Evan就会留在学校里，有同学作证他不在谋杀现场，就没有人会怀疑他了。因为我是他母亲，所以没人相信我的作证。所以我才要求接受测谎试验，可测谎试验通过了，仍旧没人相信我。Evan告诉过我他曾试图去戒酒所和那位明星对质，但他没能进去。我还因此责备了他，因为，对质也没有用，什么都不能把我丈夫，把他们的父亲带回给我们。提出高额赔偿是律师的主意，我丈夫死后，剩下我和三个孩子，我们的确需要钱，但多少钱也不能代替我的丈夫，孩子们的父亲。"

Rossi和Hotch走出了屋子，

"我不认为她在说谎。" Hotch说，

"我也不这样认为，我确实一直看着她的眼睛，我相信她说的是真话，没有任何怀疑。"Rossi说，

"她的眼睛里除了伤感和绝望外，没有别的东西。"

"你知道，Hotch，有一刻，我看着你，感觉像是看到了他。"

"他？Gideon？我知道，我也许有点让同情心占据了..."Rossi打断了他，

"Hotch，人们说伤痕会使人的心肠变得更加坚硬，但有时相反，创伤会让我们心中最柔软的地方在需要的时候暴露出来。相信我，Gideon, 甚至我，都会做同样的举动。"

青年有着一张和他母亲异常相像的脸。从他脸上可以看出他母亲年轻时的俊俏的五官。青年垂着头坐在那里，他两支手不停地绞动着，紧张让他的肩头耸起。当他们走进来的时候，青年仰脸看着他们，一脸的沮丧。

"Evan，告诉我们一切。要讲真话，Evan。"Hotch说，

"我没有杀他。"

"还有呢？"Rossi问，

"那天晚上，我确实是和我母亲在一起。我母亲病的很厉害。我接到我妹妹的电话就从学校赶回家。我父亲不在了，我是家里唯一的男人了。"青年的声音低下来。

"你承认你去过戒酒所？"Hotch审视着青年，

"我，我是去过。"

"去做什么？找到他，给你父亲报仇？"Hotch追问到，

"不，我确实恨他害死了我父亲。但我从没想到过杀他。我发誓，我从来没想过。"

"那你为什么要去戒酒所？"

"我是，我是想去和他对质。"

"对质？是去问他为什么酒后驾车撞死你父亲？还是问他为什么拒绝给你们赔偿？你父亲去世了，母亲有病，你大学的学费和你妈妈妹妹们的生活费都会遇到问题，不是吗？"Rossi不放松地问，

"我是靠奖学金上大学的，但父亲一死，我母亲的医药费和家里的生活费确实有问题。所以父亲的律师才提出要高价赔偿。但没想到，我们一家人被所有认识的和不认识的人鄙视，甚至走在大街上都被叫成恐怖份子。我说了你们也不相信，出事前，我，我曾经非常崇拜他，崇拜他所扮演的那个拯救世界的美国英雄，我，我只是想去当面问他，为什么，为什么他会做出这种事来。"

"就像我提前对你讲的，我们的参与可能对你的立案帮不上什么忙，换句话说，我和Rossi探员都认为Thompson夫人和她儿子说的是实话，EvanThompson没有杀人，你们并没有找到真正的凶手。" Hotch说着，将手中的卷宗放在公诉人面前的办公桌上，

"Hotchner探员，这显然不是我们叫你们来的目的。"

"作为前公诉人，我想提醒你一点，我们立案是建立在证据上，而不是建立在想像和愿望上。我想所有人的愿望应该是希望抓到真正的凶手。"

"当然不是建立在想像上，Hotchner探员，但你们仅仅是通过和嫌疑犯及证人家属的谈话就分析出Evan Thompson不是杀人凶手。"

"我们是基于心理分析的事实做出的判断。"

"而依靠心理分析做出的判断并不一定就是准确的判断。"

"既然你认为我们的心理分析不一定准确，那么你们为什么还要求我们的参与？"Hotch并没有扬高他的声音，平静地反问，

"我所知道的只有一个事实，就是EvanThompson有作案的动机，而所有的人，上面的人，媒体，甚至公众，都希望尽快结案。"

"所有的人都希望抓到真正的凶手，而不是找到一个无辜的青年做替罪羊。" Hotch的目光变得异常严峻，

"我希望你们不是让自己的同情心所蒙蔽了。"

"而我希望你作为公诉人以事实为根据。"Hotch冷冷地反唇相讥到，

"Hotch，"Rossi走进来招呼到，

"你们应该来看看这个。"

电视上正在播出一条新闻，女播音员拿着话筒用毫无感情的职业腔说到，

"究竟是谁杀死了我们电视上的美国反恐英雄，答案是并不是本.拉登的基地组织，谋杀并不出自什么专业，残酷的恐怖份子之手，杀人嫌疑犯是一个20岁的青年，而他的父亲正是在明星的车祸中丧生的人。出于为父亲报仇的目的，这个20岁的青年冷血地杀死了荧幕上的反恐英雄。"

"这就是你认为的事实吗？"Hotch压抑着愤怒，转身面对着公诉人，

"我，我不知道是谁泄露给媒体的。"

"泄露给媒体，然后通过媒体煽动公众，忽略事实，提前让公众做出判决。被告不再需要律师，审判不再需要陪审团。这就是你们希望得到的结果吗？"

"Hotchner探员，我不想对此发表任何评价。你们在这里的工作已经结束了，不管怎样， 谢谢你们的协助。"公诉人转身出了门。

Hotch注视着公诉人的背影，Rossi从他的朋友似乎不动声色的脸上清晰地读出了两个词：愤怒和挫败感。

"Hotch。"他轻声呼唤仍沉浸在沉思中的年轻同事，

"Dave，这案子不算完。"

"没有完。Hotch, 我同意，我们会一起追踪这件案子的发展。"

"嘿，探员们，"一个警察探头进来，

"我们头说也许你们想听听这个，刚刚有人打电话进来说要来警察局自首，打电话的人说他才是真正的杀人犯，Evan Thompson是无辜的。"

Rossi和Hotch隔着审讯室的单向玻璃观察着里面的审讯。自首的男人坐在那里，这个四十岁左右，中等身材的白人摆出一副听天由命的样子，他的面目表情和肢体语言都透露出极度的疲惫和困倦。从他的外表和穿着打扮来看，他并不像是一个蓝领出身的人，而像一个受过良好教育的中产阶级。

"你说人是你杀的？"

"没错！"

"你为什么说人是你杀的？"男人显然觉得侦探这个问题在他看来简直是愚蠢到顶，他冷笑出来，

"我说人是我杀的是因为就是我杀了他。你觉得我到这儿来做什么，警官？找你们进行社交联谊？我是来自首的。人是我杀的，和Evan Thompson无关，他是无辜的。"

"你怎么能证明人是你杀的？"

"因为这是事实。"

"你有什么证据吗？"

"自首还需要证据吗？"

"当然！"

"那好！你们要证据，我就提供给你们一个，一个你们没在媒体上公布的有关他死亡的细节。你如果没听说，那就算我透露给你的一个已死的名人的小道消息。你们警局的案件纪录中肯定应该有法医的鉴定纪录，我们的反恐大英雄临死前吓得尿湿了裤子。多大的讽刺！你肯定还记得他那句经典台词。'你尿湿你的裤子'。没错，他的确尿湿他的裤子。"

Hotch的电话响了，

"Gacia，告诉我关于这个自首的人，你都找到了些什么？"

"Hotch，你，你们在LA还好吧？"

"我们很好！不用担心！Gacia，现在跟我说说嫌犯的情况。"

"OK！OK! 只是你打电话给我让我查资料时，你听上去，我觉得..."

"Gacia，我和Rossi在听着你都查到了些什么。"

"OK！回到我查到的，Chad Walker， 43岁，Thompson妻子的弟弟，"

"Chad Walker没有任何犯罪纪录，曾经是个外科医生。一次在他主刀的外科手术中，做手术的病人死在了他的刀下，他被病人的家属控告酗酒，玩忽职守，就此被取消了行医执照。妻子和他离了婚。再以后他因为酗酒，前后三次进入那个明星去的戒酒所戒酒，然后破产失去了住房。三年前，他开始在Thompson工作的医药公司工作，就是在Thompson所管理的部门做医药推销，好像从那时起，他像是回到了正常的轨道上。但听着这个，Hotch, 他在Thompson死后，明星的判决出来之后被开除了，丢了工作。"

"像是个杀人行凶的诱因。谢谢！ Gacia！还有不用为我，我们担心。"

审讯的侦探从审讯室出来，一副如释重负的样子，

"好了！看样子我们找到了真凶，真让人欣慰，可以结案了。"

"我想更应该说是真凶找到了我们。但他还有没讲明杀人的原因。"

"那已经没什么必要了。他已经供认了人是他杀的，又说出了杀人的细节，剩下的都可以推断出来，Thompson是他姐夫，他为给姐夫报仇而杀人，这是一方面，另一方面，按照你们BAU的推理逻辑，他是个自大狂，他想出名，没有比杀死一个名人，一个家喻户晓的反恐英雄明星，更可以让他名声大振的。我想连基地组织都会想给他发奖章。当然，除非他想为他外甥顶罪。"

Rossi和Hotch有些无奈地对视了一眼，Hotch开口到，

"警官，你介意不介意我们进去和他谈谈？"

"请便。他现在全是你们的了。我要去写我的结案文件，你们可以想谈多久就谈多久。"

"谢谢！" .

"Chad Walker,我们是联邦调查局BAU的Rossi和Hotchner探员。我们想和你谈谈。"

"BAU？这是个什么部门？反恐部门？"

"心理行为分析部门。"

"你们认为我心理不正常？没有杀人，但却选择来自首，为了保护Evan？"

"不，我们相信你杀了人。但我们想知道你为什么杀人。"

"这不是很明显吗？为了给Thompson报仇，让明星为他自己对我姐姐一家人所造成的伤害付出代价，一命抵一命，他应该为他所做的付出代价。"

"这是你想让别人相信的，也是一直想让你自己相信的。"

"难道这理由还不够吗？Thompson是我姐夫，明星杀死了我姐夫，也就毁掉了我姐姐一家人的幸福，更不用说Thompson在我最困难时候帮助了我，可以说他拯救了我，给了我第二次生命，没有他我早已经不在人世了。"

"你的医疗事故，Chad,你所出的医疗事故是因为你酗酒吗？"

男人的脸色骤然大变，他呼地从椅子上站起来，

"坐下！Chad，坐下！"Hotch的目光充满了震慑力，男人重新坐了下来，

"回答我的问题， Chad！"

"不，出医疗事故前，我并不酗酒。为什么你要问这个？这个和我现在杀了人有什么联系？"

"回答我！Chad，如果手术前你没有酗酒的习惯，那为什么你被判决是因酗酒而玩忽职守，而造成病人死亡？"

"不管是因为什么，毕竟那个病人，那个丈夫，父亲死在了我的手术刀下，我应该为此付出代价。"

"Chad，我问这个问题是想弄清楚你是否是一个拿病人生命当儿戏的医生，坦率地讲，我很怀疑你是这样的人，所以告诉我手术前究竟发生了什么？"

"我那时并没有酗酒。手术前的那个晚上是医院里同事的聚会，我马上就要被任命为主任医师了，我知道那几位同事，同时也是我的竞争对手，他们很嫉妒我，晚会上我被灌了不少的酒，因为想到以后就要成为他们的老板了，所以很兴奋得意也没有拒绝，但我确实喝多了。以往我从来不喝那么多的酒，当时有点忘乎所以，忘了第二天还有手术。第二天早晨起来，我感觉到宿醉没完全消退，我妻子当时劝我不要去医院，但想到上任前错过手术不好，所以我还是去了医院，拿起了那该死的手术刀，我真应该听我妻子的..."男人垂下头，双手捂住了脸。

"你失去行医执照后开始酗酒，你妻子离开了你。而Thompson和你姐姐帮助了你。你说Thompson给了你第二次生命是什么意思？"

"我， 我，我曾经有一次企图自杀，因为不放心我，Thompson到我住的地方去看我，他救了我，把我送进了医院，Thompson为了帮助我这样的人，特地成立了一个戒酒互助会。他还帮我在他工作的公司找到了工作，就在他的部门里，他可以随时监控我的状态。"

"而你不久前为什么又被开除了？"

"本来依仗着我的医学背景和对行业的了解，我的业绩还算得上部门前几名的，但Thompson死后，以前一直惦记着他的位置的同事上了台，新老板以前和Thompson关系并不好，另外所有的人都知道我和Thompson的亲属关系，再加上媒体的炒做，一夜之间我就成了部门里的异类，所以在赔偿的事情被炒得沸沸扬扬的时候，新老板就把我轰走了，理由是我的存在给公司的形象带来负面影响，会影响公司的业绩。"

"你失去了你的精神支持，又失去了你的工作，所以说你杀了他。"

"是的！这理由还不充分吗？"

"Chad，告诉我你最恨明星的是哪一点？是什么让你觉得他死有余辜？"

"他酗酒。他因为贪杯所以害死了Thompson。一条生命就因为几杯酒下肚..."

"这就是你这么多年来你一直心中悔恨，一直埋怨你自己的。你认为杀死他是为Thompson报仇，实际上你是在杀死你自己，那个你一直憎恨的自己， 那个因为自负而多喝了几杯，误杀了别人的丈夫和父亲，毁掉了别人也因此毁掉了自己人生的人。"

"不！不！我不知道。我承认我杀了人，我付出了代价，现在我来自首，难道这还不够吗？"

男人叫喊起来，用拳头捶打着桌面，

"告诉我， Chad，你杀人之后觉得释然了吗？"

"没有！没有！我以为杀死他会是一种解脱，但杀了他之后我的负罪感更深了，我觉得我的罪孽比他更深，因为我杀死了两个人，我成了系列杀人犯，而且还牵扯了Evan和我姐姐。"

"Chad，你不是系列杀人犯，你只是不能摆脱对自己的迁怒，而你把这种对自己的愤怒转移到和你一样伤害了别的无辜生命的人身上，你杀死他，实际上你是在意念中杀死了那个你憎恶的自己。"

送走了前面一个病人，医生舒了口气，他给自己斟上一杯茶，坐下来查看着他今天的问诊日程安排，下面的一个名字是他感到多少有些期待的，但他并不肯定那个几天前因公务外出的人会准时出现，毕竟出差未归对这个人来讲会是个很好的借口。

门铃准时地在约好的时间响了起来。医生禁不住满意地微笑了一下。他走过去，打开房门，

"嗨！Linden医生。"

"嗨！Hotchner探员，请进！很高兴你可以赶来。"

他走出了铁网缠绕的窄门，铁门在他的身后咣当一声关上了，这意味着他与铁门里面的世界告别了，回到了他阔别了整整十一年铁门外面的世界。这世界曾是他熟悉，热爱的舞台，而今他带着几分惶惑和不安，试探着迈出了走出铁门后的第一步，他却不知道应该朝哪里去。没有人在那里迎接他，没有人能告诉他该往何处去，十一年中，他曾经多次幻想过这一天的到来，可笑的是从《基督山恩仇记》到《肖申克的救赎》都曾是他幻想的情节，而今天当这一天真的到来时，他却变得如此的茫然和不知所措。一个将死之人的临终忏悔终于让他重新回到了久别的世界，但接下来他并不知道应该如何与这个世界重新接轨。

温暖的屋中弥漫着不知名的药草的幽香，端在手中精致的茶杯中浮动着几片绿叶，散发着一股清新怡神的热气。探员坐在沙发上，两条长腿一条抬起叠放在另一条上面，他轻轻转动着手中的茶杯注视着他的医生，等待着他开口。

"洛杉矶怎样？"

"好莱钨的虚幻和现实人生百态的混杂体。就那样存在着。"

"你的案子办的怎么样？"

"相对来讲是个简单的案子，没费时间和精力。好吧！我现在全归你了，医生，今天我们要谈些什么呢？我肯定不是我办的案子，而是我的案子。"

医生笑了一下，

"好吧，让我们直奔主题，也许我们应该试着给联邦政府，不，应该说给纳税人节约几个美金。"

医生打量着手中的几页纸，用手指轻轻在拍纸板上敲了敲，

"你知道，Hotchner探员，我并不习惯接联邦调查局的活计。"

"唔，但你还是接了。希望你得到了一个公道的市价，而局里花的钱值得。从另一方面讲，如果这对你来讲是第一次的话，那么我想你肯定会通过我的案子得到一些新的实践收获。"

"我想我已经得到了一些。坦白地讲，Hotchner探员， 我刚刚发现作为一个以严肃出名的高级探员，我不得不说你还具有一定的幽默感。"

"这让你很吃惊吗？"

"不，但我得承认这多少给我们的问诊增添了一些乐趣。"

"很好。医生，我在听，你希望从我这里知道些什么？或者说你希望我告诉你什么？"

病人的抗拒行为又似乎不经意地出现了，医生预感到他们第一次见面的场景将要重演，他的表情变得严肃了，他沉默地注视了面前表情冷漠的男人几秒钟，然后开口到，

"Hotchner探员，我理解这对你来讲不容易，请相信这对我来说也同样如此。"

"抱歉！"探员不带一丝感情色彩地说到，

"请继续吧，Linden医生。"

"你们局里转来了你的材料，同时还列出了一些你个人生活和职业生活中的，一些，一些大事件。"

"当然，他们当然会这样做。他们也有理由这样做，毕竟这就是我来这里的目的。"

"他们确实希望并要求我通过提问单子上列举的一些问题，然后通过分析你的答复，对你进行心理和行为分析和评估。"

"我并不感到意外，调查局希望所有的探员都达到所规定的心理和行为健康标准，我已经通过了局里的审核，他们还希望通过第三方再进行确认。"

"Hotchner探员，我是心理医生，不是联邦调查局内部的精神分析雇员，联邦调查局内部的雇员按照本子上的规定行事，而我按照心理医学科学理论和经验行医。"

"所以，你不打算按照你顾客的指令行事，那你如何能得出让你顾客满意的结果呢？"

"我尊重事实，而不是制造让顾客满意的结果。"

"我想我应该觉得释然。"Hotch用平淡的语调说，

"但无论怎样，我们都不能改变我们生活中的发生的重大变故，我们不能让我们的人生重来，我们也不能否认这些变故带给我们的长期，甚至是终生的影响。" 医生像是对着自己自语，Hotch注视着医生突然变得有些出神的表情，轻声说道，

"没错，我们不能。"

"对不起！Hotchner探员。"医生似乎缓过神来，低头看着手上的拍纸板，

"我想去重复这些对任何人来讲都不容易，但这是，这是， 过程的一部分，这是我们治愈过程的一部分，有一天，当你突然发现你可以平静地回忆和谈起这些时，那就是你告别过去的时候。"

"也许，有人对我这样说过。"Hotch说，

"这是调查局列举的变故清单，我本不应该将这些一股脑全都念出来，但是我还是..."

"Linden医生，没关系，所有发生的都已经发生了。"

"那好吧！Gideon探员的离职，你个人婚姻的，你和前妻的离异，纽约爆炸案和Kate Joyner探员的殉职，George Foyet的袭击，你前妻的被害，Foyet的死，Emily Prentiss探员的案子。"

"我想写这份清单的人没有遗落下任何的东西。"

办公室的人走得差不多了，清洁工人已经开始照例的清理，上年纪的探员闪身出现在门口，手中照例举着一个瓶子和两个杯子。

"你的心理咨询进行的如何了？"

年轻一点的探员露出了他那罕见的笑容，

"如果让Strauss看到你每每下班后拎着酒瓶，举着酒杯频繁在这儿出现，那很快就会轮到你了，你也不用妒嫉我了。当然，我可能还会被要求同时要进戒酒所。"

"在紧缩银根的时候，局里愿意在我们身上花大钱，我们真是太幸运了。"

"是呵，可不要忘了这种短期投资的目的是为了长期预算的节俭。"

"这么说，你的心理咨询目的和你猜的一样，找一些支持性说辞和心理医学证据。"Rossi说着坐下来，将酒倒在两个杯子里，

"不能算心理咨询，是心理分析，结果是预先定好的，只是那位著名的心理医生需要照要求进行推理性归总，然后签字。"

"那位著名的心理医生会这样做吗？"

Hotch摇摇头，

"他已经暗示给我了他不会。"

"你相信他吗？"

"我不肯定。但我想他可能对我这个研究对象产生了一定的兴趣。所以也许他不会完全按照他客户的指令去写分析报告。"

"他想把你当成他的病人和研究对象，认真地分析研究一番。一个FBI的侧写员病人，Aaron,你是一个送上门的理想候选人。"

"我感觉他似乎在有意无意地将我们两人放在一起对比。"

"那你怎么认为，你找到了你同命运的孪生兄弟了吗？"

"除了他也，你知道，他也失去了妻子外，我不觉得我们有什么相同之处。他也许认为我们的遭遇可以消除一些彼此的隔阂，打消我的不信任感。"

"他应该知道他在和谁打交道。如果我不能让你毫无保留地合盘脱出，他真的需要是世界一流的心理医师去让你敞开心扉。"

Hotch抿了一口酒，

"至少今天我对他讲了全部真实的感受。"

"那么你们今天都谈了些什么？"

Hotch低头沉思着，然后轻声说，

"还不是最糟的部分。"他又扬起头，注视着Rossi，

"我们谈到了Gideon的出走。这个我也一直想告诉你，Dave。"

"告诉我什么？"

"我确实曾经为Gideon的出走为感到惋惜，在开始的时候也感到压力，但过后我一直觉得Gideon的出走对我们大家和他自己都是一件好事。他的出走，让我不得不丢掉对他的一种职业上的依赖感，学会了一人作为领队的担当。不要误解我，Dave，这并不是因为Gideon在时，我的角色只是个影子内阁，的确，Gideon的光环有时让大家退居到阴影里，但只要Gideon做出的判断和决定是正确的，我们大家都把他作为前辈和真正的领队来尊重和看待，没有不舒服的感觉。"

"等一等，等一等，Hotch，我想你遗漏了一点。你说你过分依赖于Gideon的判断和决策，你可能不知道的是Gideon同样依赖于你的存在。Gideon是一个智者，尽管我们曾经有过暗地竞争的时候，我仍然承认Gideon是个智者，但他需要有骑士需要守护者，Gideon依赖于你的护卫，无论是对内还是对外。"

"如果这样说来，我真是个糟糕的守护者，所以他才出走了。"

"不, Hotch，你只是个守护者，不是心灵的修复者，任何人都修复不了Gideon的心灵，这就是Gideon出走的原因，因为Gideon自己不能从阴影和伤痛中走出来。"

"Dave，我想说的是Gideon出走的最大益处是你回来了，不仅对我，而且对大家都是。我们不仅依赖于你的经验，而且也依赖于你作为前辈的理解，作为长辈的精神支持。很多场合，是你让我们警醒，很多时候，是你安抚了我们，当然，"

Hotch笑了一下，

"Rossi是有Rossi的风格和方式。"

"你是说冷嘲热讽？"

"这是你自己说的，Dave。还不能忘了有了你，Strauss又多了一个头痛的人。"

"这你是说对了，这份功劳我肯定要领。"

"Dave，"Hotch朝Rossi举起了酒杯，

"Dave,我想告诉你，我之所以没有走上Gideon所走的路，是因为有你，有这个团队。因为你的存在，我重新在团队中找到了某种平衡，有了一种坚实的依靠，多了一份理解，信赖和安全感。谢谢！Dave！"

"我想这是我听到的最好的褒奖。不客气！Aaron。任何时候，如果需要。"

他将油箱加满，开车的男人摇下了车窗，他走过去，收了钱，在朝车窗内一瞥的瞬间，他的目光和车内的女人相遇了，他一眼就认出了那个女人。

"你想要什么？喂，你在看什么？"

"没，没有，没有什么。"

他喃喃到，也许是出乎意料，也许是他的变化应该太大了，女人开始并没注意到他，但他的声音终于使女人认出了他，但很快地，女人将视线移开，将头低了下去，

"嘿！退后！"开车的男人狠狠地蹬了他一眼，将车发动起来，开出了加油站。

十一年过去了，他当年的未婚妻早以成为了另一个陌生男人的妻子，他未曾预料的是今天在此的相逢。

Spencer Reid博士斜挎着带子长长的挎包，甩动着两条瘦长的腿，推开了街边咖啡馆的门。他像一只调好的闹钟，总是准时地出现在这家同时出售多纳圈和牛角包的咖啡馆里。这间咖啡馆早就成为了调查局探员们的早点铺，而Reid总是可以每天抢在Morgan前面出现。他照常要了黑咖啡和牛角包，端着正准备出门，

"Spencer,嘿！Spencer! Spencer Reid！"

咖啡馆靠窗的一个角落里传来了带有明显亚洲口音的招呼声，

Reid掉头过去，一个身材瘦小的亚洲男人站在那里朝他挥着手，对Reid来说这真是个意想不到的相遇和重逢。

Linden医生知道他搞砸了。

他从病人脸上扑捉到的一个不易察觉的表情清楚地告诉他，他的这次问诊让他前功尽弃了，他因自己上一次的收获而沾沾自喜，却在这次问诊中疏忽大意了。

男人仍旧平静地坐了几分钟，然后抬手看了看腕表，

"对不起，Linden医生，我还有一个会，需要先告辞了。"男人说着，站起了身，

"等一等，等一等，Hotchner探员，对不起，我想我刚才表达的意思可能不是很清楚，让你误解了。"

"你不必道歉，Linden医生。你表达得很明白，我听懂了。"

"我想我的表述可能让你感到不太舒服。"

"Linden医生，你我都知道我到你这里来不是为了让我感觉舒服的。"

"但我希望能帮助你，而不是让你..."

"Linden医生，我很感激你的努力，但有些是你力所能及的，有些是你力不从心的。用一个悲剧来类比另一个悲剧是不恰当的，天灾无法抗拒，人祸可以避免，没有可比性。时间的治愈，超越悲伤，试着忘却，尝试开始新的生活...你说的理论上都对，只是对我来讲不是很适用，还有我不知道你在暗示什么，我的精神创伤需要治愈？我是仍旧在哀悼，就像你说的你从来没能真正忘却。"

"而Hotchner探员，我想说的是你的负疚感，你的负疚感俨然比你的悲伤还让你沉重。"

"你是对的，Linden医生，你对我的诊断是对的，我的负疚感一直伴随着我，而我无法超越，我无法解除我的内疚感。恕我告辞了，也许下次你会有更好的心理疗法。"

他并没有驱车直接驶向通往Quantico的路，而是朝相反的方向拐了一个大弯。路上的车辆很少，他很快就开到了目的地。他下了车，走进去，径直朝着那条绿荫覆盖下显得异常的静谧的小径走去， 两年来他已经不知在这条小径上走过了多少次，此刻他迫切地需要赶到那里。

还没走到近前，他就看到了一个女人熟悉的身影，女人垂头站在那座简朴的墓碑前，而他对这种不期而遇并没有任何的思想准备。

"嘿！Jessica。"他轻轻呼唤到，

"Aaron？"女人惊异地转头看着他，这并不是周末，他本应该出现在办公室里，而不是出现在埋葬着前妻的墓园里。

"出了什么事？Aaron?你没去办公室上班吗？"Jessia询问的目光中带着几分担心，

"没有什么，只是想到这里来看看。"Hotch回答到，他蹲下身子，将落到墓碑上的一片落叶拿掉，

"你肯定没事吗？Aaron？"Jessica疑惑地望着他，

"我很好！"男人直起身，目光仍旧停留在墓碑上，Jessica从他的脸上看不出任何的表情。

注视着面前的男人，Jessica想起那个安睡在面前地下的女人曾经这样形容过自己的丈夫：Aaron像一本厚重的永远合得紧紧的硬封面书，封皮上永远不会出现任何书中的内容简介，如果他不自行打开让你读，你永远没有读懂的可能，但一但你读懂了，你会发现内在蕴涵的审慎周密的文思和逻辑，也不缺乏诙谐和幽默，只是你得受得了那长久的持重感和时而的隔阂和距离感。

那个逝去的女人在和这个男人相守多年之后，终于还是到达了一个临界点，而选择了离去，但命运却让她今生注定要因与这个男人的纠结而终了。而沉重的负疚感也就此成为了女人留给男人的遗物。

Jessica曾经一度对这个男人充满了怨恨，但长久注视着这个男人眉宇间时时不经意流露出来的忧伤，和背负着沉重负罪感的默默前行的样子又让她心生怜悯。如果那个已经因他而故去的女人在临终前选择了宽容，那么她也许应该赠予他谅解。

Haley葬礼之后他们从来也没有提起过Haley,他们每次简短的交谈的唯一话题是Jack。Jack是连接他们之间唯一的桥梁。

他们两人沿着小径默默无语地走着。这种沉默让Jessica感到压抑和窒息，她停下了脚步，男人跟着也停了下来，不解地望着她。

"Aaron， 我想我们应该谈谈。"他并不感到惊讶，他今天一整天谈话的主题注定离不开Haley。

"好吧。"他顺从地说，

"你知道，Aaron,我怨恨了你很久，"

"你有理由这样做。"

"但我心里一直明白这不是你的错。"

"Jessica，不要，你不需要..."

"不， Aaron,听我说完，我需要你听我说。"男人点点头，

"好吧。Jessica。"

"Haley临终前原谅了你，我其实很久前就在心里原谅了你，但Aaron,你并不需要别人的原谅。Haley的原谅，别人的原谅对你来说都与事无补，因为你自己不想被原谅，你一直不能原谅你自己，你自己要用折磨自己的方式来哀悼，补偿Haley。难道你不明白吗？Aaron，Haley去了，无论你怎么折磨自己都不会把她带回来。"Jessica眼中泪花涌动，

"Jessica，执法人员工作中最艰难的一项是去通知遇难者家属。'我对你失去亲人感到非常遗憾，请节哀！' '请不要责怪你自己，这不是你的错。''我理解你的伤痛，但请你一定要坚强，生活会继续。'当我们一次次把这些变成了纯公式化的说辞说给遇难者家属听时，我们虽然也怀有同情，但我们多少会有一种履行公事的敷衍，只有有一天当我们自己变成遇难家属时，我们才会真正体验到遇难家属内心的伤痛。"

"Aaron,你忘了我也是遇难家属。"Jessica喊到，

"对不起！Jessica，对不起！Haley和你是姐妹，但你并不对Haley的死负责，而是我牵连了Haley。我没有保护好Haley，我让Jack 失去了母亲。"

"Aaron,听着，我只想知道你什么时候会停止用负罪感来折磨自己？你还要这样带着负罪感继续生活下去多久？"

"我不知道，Jessica, 也许永远，也许我的整个余生。"

一高一矮，身材同样干瘦的两个人穿过办公室众人好奇的目光走进来。

高个子安顿矮个子找地方坐下来，

"怎么？'Sheldon Reid博士'找到了'Raj博士'，噢，是来自东京，而不是新德里的日本版'Raj博士'。"皮肤黝黑的男人在瘦高个走到自己座位前时调侃到，

"他的名字是Richard，Richard Zhang，张博士，他是中国人，他不喜欢别人把他当成日本人。"

"好吧！但Reid你确实知道局里在消减经费，需要砍人，而不是加人，特别是再加一个天才博士。"

"Morgan, Richard是我的同学，"

"等等，让我猜猜，'Sheldon Reid博士'读博时的竞争对手？"

"也对也不对， 他当时是读生物遗传工程的博士，我们恰好选修课在一起，博弈学，Richard是唯一让我得过第二名的人。"

"什么？博弈学？"

"是现代数学的一个分支，也是运筹学的一个..."Morgan显然不想让Reid对他进行博弈学的启蒙，他连忙打断了Reid,

"喔！喔！ Reid这真是太可耻了！你居然得过第二名？"

"这并不新鲜，他是中国人。"

"Reid,我是不是可以说你这种说法也是一种种族歧视的表现？"

"Morgan,Richard有麻烦了，他需要帮助。"

"麻烦，什么麻烦？" 深肤色的男人收起了笑脸，回头打量着坐在角落的Richard，

"他看上去不像惹麻烦的样子。"

"不是他惹了麻烦，是麻烦找上了他。"Reid抬头朝Hotch的办公室看了一眼，

"我需要找Hotch谈谈。"

"嘿！Hotch，我前两天遇到一个同学，他遇到了麻烦，我把他带来了，他所在的实验室主任被杀了，他被怀疑是嫌疑犯，他还..." Reid以快的惊人的语速开了头，他显得有些紧张，生怕因为未经允许就带人来而被Hotch责备。

"Reid,Reid，慢点说，到底出了什么事？你把谁带来了？"Hotch朝Reid摆摆手，

"Richard Zhang,他是个博士，是我大学的同学，他是中国人，但是在美国读的硕士和博士，已经在美国呆了十几年。他在一家蛮有名的实验室做研究员，已经干了好几年了。他前天找到我，说他试验室的主任被杀死在试验室里了，那个主任不久前刚拿到一个重大发明奖，还得到了一大笔研究经费之后突然就被杀了，实验室的一些关键研究资料和数据也丢失了，而他被定为最主要的嫌疑人。"

"好像前些时候在媒体上有过这个案子的报道。"

"就是那个案子，那个实验室主任在他的领域很有名气。"

Hotch起身走到窗前，透过玻璃窗朝下面看，

那个瘦小的年轻人，有些局促不安地坐在那里，脸上一副紧张惶恐的神情，Reid走过去和Hotch并排站着，

"Reid，你为什么相信他没有杀人？"

"他告诉我案发的当时他根本不在实验室。"

"他在哪里？他有证人吗？"

"他说他回家了，在家上网和网友聊天。"

"Reid..."

"我知道，我知道，Hotch，但我认识Richard已经很久了，他不可能会去杀人，"

"Reid，等等，"

"Hotch, Hotch,我们都知道，没证据前我们必须设定嫌疑人是无辜的，当然，当然，你做过公诉人，你比我更清楚，"Reid低声嘟囔着，

"你知道Hotch，让Richard恐慌的是警察从一开始就把他当成唯一的嫌疑犯，还暗示要把他交给联邦调查局。"

"既然没找到证据为什么要单单怀疑他？为什么要交给联邦调查局处理？"

"因为实验室有些资料丢了，警察认为谋杀和资料的丢失有关，他们认为是他为了窃取资料而杀人灭口。"

"而警察没找到任何证据可以证明他和这一切有关。"

"也许他们认为不需要别的证据，Richard自己本身就是证明。"

"你是什么意思？"Hotch感到有些困惑，

"Hotch，看看他，Richard Zhang," Reid在艰难地发出'Zhang'这个音时很用力，

"他是个中国人。"

"那又怎么样？"Hotch不解地望着Reid，

"一个中国人，一个中国政府派来的间谍，打入美国的实验室来窃取情报，暴露之后杀人灭口。"

"Reid，告诉我你不是认真的？"

"我？当然不是，可Richard告诉我说警察好像就是这样认为的，才盯住他不放。"

"Reid，我认为你把他带到局里来欠妥，你有没有考虑..."

"Hotch，警察还没把他交给局里，"

"因为缺乏证据？"

"是的。但Richard认为这样下去警察把他交给FBI是早晚的事，所以他才来找我。而且让他恐惧的是他认为自己有生命危险，他怕杀人犯会找机会杀掉他，然后再嫁祸于他，因为他告诉我最近的一个月，他们试验室加上实验室主任已经死了两个人了，另一个是被车撞死的，但肇事的车至今没找到，他怕他会成为第三个人。"

"他认为有一个系列杀手？"

"他是有这样的怀疑，但警察并没有把两个案子联系起来，而且也没人愿意听信他的话。"Hotch沉默地思索着，

"Hotch,他连续几天找我，找到我寻求帮助，哪个间谍会在有暴露的危险下跑到FBI来寻求帮助？我不能看着一个无辜的人被害，尽管他曾经让我得了第二名。"

门铃响了，他停下手里正在收拾的衣物走过去打开门，门口站立着的那个风度优雅的男人让他吃了一惊，但他并没有在脸上表现出来。

"Linden医生？"

"Hotchner探员，很抱歉打搅你。"医生摆了一下头，

"对不起，我有你的住址，希望你不会介意。"Hotch注视着他，没有出声，

"我只是想来跟你打个招呼，希望没太失礼，我可以进来吗？"

Hotch点点头，将医生让进门里，

"我真的希望局里能付给你出诊费。"医生没有理会Hotch言语中的嘲讽，他认真地打量着屋内的陈设，

"你感到满意吗？Linden医生，参观了我的家可以帮助你得出什么新的结论呢？"

"你准备出门吗？Hotchner探员？"

"是的，我好像不记得这需要我心理医生的允许。"Hotch冷冷地说，

"别误会，Hotchner探员，"医生无可奈何地苦笑了一下，

"你要去哪里？哦，对不起，我可以问吗？"

"当然，波士顿。"

"波士顿？"医生重复着，突然，两人都同时感觉到一种异样，

"我不想耽误你的时间，Hotchner探员，几天来我一直在思考，"Hotch将双臂交叉起来抱在胸前，望着医生，等他说下去，医生可以看出这是Hotch习惯性的防御姿势，

"我只想告诉你，Hotchner探员， 你应该比我更清楚并不是世界上所有的人都拥有良知，都会忏悔，都会产生罪恶感。 但感谢我们的创造者在创造我们大多数人的时候也赋予了我们同情，善良和良知。正因为我们拥有良知，所以才拥有负罪感 。尽管我们会因此而痛苦，但这种痛苦让我们更具人性，更为人道。而且值得所有人庆幸的是这世界上不存在任何方法，没有任何良药可以根治和去除人们的负罪感。"

Hotch扫视了一下屋中的人，又看了一眼表，

"该出发了，Reid哪里去了？"

"他说要晚到几分钟，他去查找那个被杀的科学家的有关论文。"

Morgan一边回答，一边转动着手中的笔，

"Hotch, 我怕Reid这次真的是把这案子当成自己的了，万一..."

"你能责怪他吗？在到处充满荷尔蒙和兄弟会的学院里，两个比周围同学年轻得多的天才，腼腆，内向，有点社交障碍症碰到了一起，惺惺相惜并不让人奇怪，"Rossi说，他看了一眼手中的卷宗，

"这个Richard，16岁上大学，来美国读硕士时只有20岁，一个人在异国他乡，沟通肯定有困难，"

"博弈学，"Morgan说，"这最后的一钉点儿我知道的是，博弈和下棋有关，Richard，Reid,倒是天生的一对棋友。可是，Hotch，就算Richard不是个精神变态，没有杀研究室主任的动机，但如果真的是，你知道，也不能完全排除和科技情报相关的原因。"

"Morgan，我以为只有我一个人间谍片看多了，"Gacia说，"顺便说一句，我是John Le Carre（约翰.勒卡雷）的粉丝。"

"Morgan，我们参与进来就是要甄别和排查各种的可能性。但Reid是对的，在掌握证据前，我们首先要设定嫌疑人是无辜的，然后去查找证据，这就意味着我们也不排除嫌疑人是无辜的可能。间谍案，阴谋论是一种可能，但我希望这种可能是建立在已经掌握的确凿的证据上，而不是建立在911之后人们因为高度的警觉而生成的一种模式，即凡是阿拉伯人就有恐怖份子的嫌疑，凡是中国人就有可能是经济技术或政治间谍。"

"我不这样认为。"Reid的声音从Hotch身后传来，大家一起转身看着他，

"我知道，Reid, "Hotch说，

"但你也要做好心理准备，在决定接这个案子前我们已经事先说好了，你必须客观，如果调查的结果不是你所想像的那样，你必须把私人感情完全抛开。"

Reid低下了头，

"Reid，"Hotch用犀利的目光注视着他，

"Reid，我们是否说清楚了？你是否完全清楚明白？"

"是的，Hotch, 我清楚。"Reid怯怯地说，

"很好！"Hotch说，

"现在我们该出发了。"

"我找到了关于那个被杀的科学家的论文的一些材料。"

"Reid，让我们到车上听你给我们进行科学启蒙。当然，你要答应用英语讲，用我们听得懂的英语。"Hotch说完，率先提着旅行袋走了出去。

Richard Zhang碰巧出生在中国的文革结束之后。他的父母和一个妹妹仍旧生活在安徽省的一个小县城里。Richard对文革的概念只限于文艺作品和网上流传的那些传说，他的父母从曾经乡下的普通农民转为到县城打工的农民工，除了贫穷，物质的极度缺乏，他们幸运地属于对那场席卷整个中国的浩劫没有多少深刻体验的人群。

从安徽科技大的少年大学生，到美国著名学府的硕士，博士，著名研究室的研究员，Richard凭着他那聪颖过人的大脑，肩负着父母望子成龙的企盼一帆风顺地度过了他的求学时代，实现了多少中国年轻人难以实现的美国梦。而今天Richard Zhang万万没有想到，他那至今为止让父母骄傲，让亲朋好友艳羡的美国梦会转变成文革中地富反坏右的遭遇。

从警察找上门来，找他谈过话，实验室的气氛对Richard来讲完全变了。周围所有的同事一下子全部变成了陌生人，平时会跟他搭讪上几句的同事，见面会将目光避开，躲闪而过，他的电脑频频死机，他的书桌抽屉被人翻过，他打印的文稿在他到打印机去取之前消失，曾经高兴地频繁接受他绿茶，丝绸小礼物的上年纪女助理开始用充满敌意，冰冷得让他不寒而栗的目光盯视着他，无论他在实验室走到哪里，总是被像探照灯一样警惕的目光扫视着。

Richard觉得自己像是珍珠港事件后的日本侨民，911后的阿拉伯穆斯林，连他自己都承认找到了冷战时期瑟缩在柏林墙阴影下的间谍的感觉。幸运的是他没有经历过中国的文革，所以他并不知道他美国梦中的遭遇与文革时期的"阶级敌人"的遭遇拥有的相似之处。

他知道他不能回国，一旦他买了归国的机票，那么他的间谍罪就此成立，FBI会早早地候在机场候机室里给他带上手铐，他将会有幸见到关塔那摩关押的那些恐怖份子。

见过Reid后，他多少感到他那紧张的情绪有所放松，他希望他当年一同被讽刺为"怪胎俱乐部"的成员能作为FBI探员帮他洗刷嫌疑。

他仍旧照常早早地来到了实验室，他在办公桌前坐下来打开电脑，输入他的电脑密码，荧屏上跳出一行提示："你的密码错误，拒绝进入，请与信息管理中心联系。"他暗暗在心中骂了一句脏话，这到底是怎么回事。

"Richard Zhang，波士顿警察局，你被捕了。"

他的身后传来一个威严的声音。

两块小小的磁铁，在轻轻的撞击之下，防盗扣"咔嗒"地一声打开了。三十年前物理学士的学位，这是她唯一学会的而且没有交还给大学老师的有用的东西。从二十岁起到五十二岁，她是一个彻头彻尾的瘾君子，她已经形成了顺手牵羊的习惯，而且不可能戒掉， 更重要的是她从来没失过手，从她原来生活的城市到这个她已经居住了十七年的城市，从一家商店到另一家商店，她从来未被发现，未被抓住过。她常常光顾的几家商店，店员甚至有几个已经和她变成了熟人和朋友，从来没有人怀疑过她的举止。她每周都要光顾一次这家商店，但只有一次会顺手将前几次看上的昂贵舍不得买的捎走。 尽管她的尺寸已经突破了14码，但那些内衣，单单打量着那些性感的颜色和蕾丝边就会让她兴奋不已，忍不住下手占为己有。在这家商店呈L形排列的试衣间中她总是挑选那间凹进去的位于L形拐角处的那间，那是比最里面的那间更不引人注目，有更大空间的一间。她看中的猎物，一件已经成功地打开了防盗扣，接下来还有两件，她总是避免每次多拿，将数量限制在三件，细水长流，这就是她慎重高明的地方。她开始扒下上衣将那件紫红色的"维多利亚的秘密"往身上套，

"亲爱的，你在里面吗？"她听到一个让她觉得有点儿耳熟的声音，肯定是某位丈夫等的不耐烦才会跑到这里找人，她笑着摇摇头，心想：可怜的男人永远不会理解试衣间对他的"蜜糖"产生的巨大磁性吸引力，她将套在身上那件胸衣拽好，双手伸到背后吃力地去扣胸衣的挂钩，

"需要帮忙吗？亲爱的。"试衣室的门帘突然被掀开了，一个男人闪身进来，她目瞪口呆地望着挤到她面前的男人，

"嘘，别出声，Dorothy，你肯定不愿让这里的人知道你在干些什么？"男人悄声地说，"谁会想到呢？我们试验室工作年限最长，人人尊重，也可以说人人惧怕的老助理Dorothy居然是个惯偷。"

她在吓得失去常态的几秒钟后，终于又恢复了她那一脸横肉上的尊严，压低声音鄙夷地说，

"这不关你的事！你到这儿来干什么？我听说你对女人没兴趣。"

"是没有！你在实验室传播的那些有关奸情的流言都是真的，你平日里给我的那些白眼和奚落，和偷梁换柱的伎俩也是我应得的，我对女人是没兴趣，尤其是对你这种女人更没兴趣。你要叫保安吗？还是我替你叫？"

"你给我出去。"

"没问题！我会出去的，"男人上前一步，用一只带着手套的手卡住了胖女人的咽喉，

"但是是在我杀了你之后。"

女人窒息着，发不出声音，她用双手挣扎着去拽那只铁钳般的手，但一支针头在这同时刺进了她脖颈，针管中冰凉的液体注射进了她的躯体，让她瞬息停止了挣扎，倾倒下去，男人支撑着这巨大的肉山，将她推到窄窄的条凳上靠墙角倚着。随后拔出针管，撩开门帘的一角朝外看，没人，他拎起女人放在地上的一堆购物袋高举到面前，说到，

"亲爱的，请快点，我在外面等。"然后匆匆离开了。

Richard Zhang在警局已经干坐了四个小时，他已经在脑海里把所有最坏的情况过了一遍。审讯间的门终于响了，一个粗壮的黑人警探打开门走进来，Richard抬起头来望着他，

"我需要见律师。"这句话Richard在电影里听见过无数遍，却从没想到自己有一天会用上。

"见律师？我想不用了，你的FBI的朋友来看你了。"

长着稀疏的红毛，脸上冒着油光的高大肥胖的探长并不想在他不请自来的客人面前掩饰他的极度的不满，

"探员们，恕我直言，我不明白为什么这个案子会惊动FBI，把联邦调查局招来，这里属于我们警察局的司法权限，而且我也并没有请求联邦调查局的援助，不是吗？"

"警长，你可能会觉得我们有些唐突，但我们想我们也许可以协助调查..."

"协助调查？Hotchner探员，我想到目前为止，警方进展顺利，找到了嫌疑人，我不认为我们这里需要FBI的协助。"

"警长，你说你们找到了嫌疑人，但也许你们找到的嫌疑人不是..."

"Reid,"Hotch回过头，用严厉的目光制止住了Reid继续说下去，

"警长，据我们了解这是这家试验室死的第二个人，"Hotch说，

"那又怎么样？"

"那发生在前面的一起死亡事件是否已经调查清楚了？"

"那名被害者在妓女和毒贩子出没的高风险区闲逛，被抢劫杀害，这样的案子每天都有发生，你应该清楚，依靠我们的警力不是每件随机的抢劫杀人案子都能找到凶手的。"

"正因为如此，我们才希望能参与帮助调查，我们首先希望排除这两起案件不是连环杀手做的案。"

"连环杀手？探员先生，我知道FBI擅长处理连环杀手的案子，但你们是不是有点对连环杀手变得有些痴迷？这里是波士顿,没错，但也不是每年波士顿都会出现一个波士顿开膛手，一个George Foyet。"

那个高个子的黑发男人注视着警长，脸上看上去似乎并没有什么明显的面目表情变化，但他身边年长的探员还是注意到了他紧抿了一下嘴唇，那深色的眸子里似乎有什么东西在凝聚，没等高个男人开口，站在高个男人后面的金发女人，探身出来，站到警长面前，扑闪着她那蓝色的大眼睛，堆出一脸妩媚的笑颜望着警长，

"警长，你看，我们既然已经到了，而且，"

她低头掏出几张纸头，

"一切都符合程序，得到了批准，所以，所以，我们还是希望能留下来，留下来和你一起破案，当然，最后的成绩还是属于Boston警方。你觉得怎样？"

女人用一种乞求的眼光看着警长，

注视着金发女人清澈美丽的蓝色双眸，警长的面目表情开始松动了，从一开始接到通知，到这些人出现在他办公室，警长就很清楚他不可能把他们赶走，但让他们清楚他们在这里不受欢迎是他一定要做出的表示。

"好吧。"警长咽了口唾沫，干巴巴地说，

Hotch向前走了半步，用半边身子将JJ挡在了身后，挡住了警长那不加掩饰，带点贪婪，赤裸裸地锁定着JJ的目光，

"警长，如果你不反对，我们可以从另一名受害人查起，我们可以立即开始工作。"

夜空中划过几道闪电，紧接着是一连串的炸雷，雷声在靠近地面的低空轰鸣着，震耳欲聋。

坐在电脑前的不眠人抬眼朝窗外望了一眼，然后低头在键盘上敲击到，

"波士顿现在电闪雷鸣，希望今夜的暴风雨可以将这个城市的罪恶冲刷干净，这其中也包含我犯下的罪恶。"

"复仇不能算作是一种罪恶。"

"你这样说是希望我能得到心灵上的赦免吗？因为他们也是有罪之人。"

"复仇是对过往的一种了结，你应该对自己说都结束了。"

"但至死，我从他们眼中看到的除了恐惧还是鄙夷，我从肉体上毁掉了他们，而他们已经从精神上彻底毁掉了我。"

"我的朋友，你会恢复的，只是需要时间。"

女人先是将门敞开一条缝，从门缝中有些狐疑地打量着那递到眼前的两份证件，

"FBI，为什么...? "

"夫人，很抱歉打扰你，我们只想和你谈谈关于你丈夫的事？"高个男人彬彬有礼地说，

"谈我丈夫？警察已经来过了，FBI? 有这个必要吗？"

"夫人，难道你不想知道你丈夫的死因？不想将凶手捉拿归案吗？"上年纪的男人仔细地打量着门缝中女人露出的半边脸，女人显然被惹怒了，呼地一下打开门，

"探员先生，我丈夫已经死了，死在不明不白，不太光彩的地方，他死了，而我和孩子们还要继续生活，我只想忘了这一切。"

"夫人，不管他死在哪里，死前是什么状况，他都是无辜被害的，而查明真相是我们的职责。"Hotch说，

"你可以给我们几分钟，让我们可以进去谈谈，我们不会耽搁你太久的。"

女人不情愿地侧了侧身，把两人让进屋，这座坐落在郊区的小别墅，从外面看上去并不大，但Hotch和Rossi走进屋来，才发现客厅显得极为宽敞，室内的陈设显得格外的舒适，典雅，考究，完全不像一个普通实验室研究员的家，Rossi和Hotch交换了一个眼神，

"房子很漂亮！"Rossi朝四处打量着，夸奖到，

"谢谢！我只是不知道我们还能在这漂亮的家里住多久。"

"偿还抵押贷款有问题？"

"你们感到奇怪吗？又有多少人没问题呢？我丈夫，Jimmy死了，而我没有工作，孩子们还小，我们的积蓄很快就会用完，这个该死的...居然...我们结婚十三年了，他居然跑到那种地方去找，去找死..."女人的愤怒夹杂着难以启齿的羞辱，她不由得哭出声来，

"夫人，你丈夫死前有什么异常的表现吗？"

"异常表现，没有，至少我没发现，我怎么那么愚蠢，居然从没发现他去...我还以为他真的是在实验室加班赶项目...谁能想得到..."

"夫人，你丈夫生前在实验室有什么敌人吗？"

"敌人？我没听说，但他说过他们实验室就是一群怪胎，从实验室主任到实验员，助理秘书全都不正常，实验室主任是个自大狂，即使结婚了但好像取向不正常，不明朗，助理秘书们一个个都很刻薄是非，对试验员们欺软怕硬，而实验员多多少少都有点社交障碍症，"

"你说的实验室主任是被杀的那个？"

"我想只有一个。探员先生，我知道Jimmy有时对人有些尖酸刻薄，但他是个好...对孩子们来说，他并不是个不负责的父亲，我不太清楚他的工作，但我想他是个好科学家，有时我会想也许是这个实验室参与了什么机密项目，或者有什么不可告人的内幕，才导致Jimmy和实验室主任被杀，也许有什么阴谋..."

"夫人，你说Jimmy是个好科学家，我们还以为他只是个研究员。"

"如果是研究员，Jimmy也是个高级研究员，他麻省毕业...至少在他在的时候，我们的生活还算不错，可以后..."

走出那座别墅的门，Hotch和Rossi上了车，Hotch拨通了电话，

"Gacia,"

"是，先生，"

"我需要你查一查被害人Jimmy的财政状况。"

"马上！老板。"

"你们觉得一个实验室的研究员一年的薪水能有多少？"Rossi朝电话中问，

"那要看什么样的实验室，什么样的研究项目，什么级别的研究员，"Reid的声音从电话里传出来，

"坦率地讲，Rossi，他肯定没你有钱。"Gacia说，

"一个从麻省毕业..."

"Rossi，我是博士，但..."

"Reid博士，我们知道这个，你有一打的博士和硕士学历，但别忘了你为联邦政府工作，你自己选的职业。"Gacia回敬到，

"嘿！伙计们，注意力集中，Gacia？"

"老板，我已经开始了。不费吹灰之力。"

那个女人把一双粗腿，高高地翘在审讯室的桌子上，她穿着三寸高的尖跟长靴，超短裙盖不到大腿跟，正用涂抹得艳红的大嘴出声地嚼着口香糖。

审讯室的门开了，一个肌肉结实，皮肤黝黑的男人，和一个长着麻竿身材的年轻人走了进来，

"FBI,Morgan探员和Reid博士，"深色皮肤的男人说，

"FBI呵，我还从来没有和FBI的探员做过生意，你们有兴趣吗？"她饶有兴趣地上下打量着对面的两个男人，

"嘿，你，"她朝黑皮肤的男人一努嘴，

"如果你要有兴趣我可以免费，"她又好奇地打量着瘦高的年轻男人，用带有几分嘲弄地口吻说，

"还有你，也许我能教你几手，你应该是个处男。"

"喂！看着这儿！"深肤色的男人将手中的一张照片拍到桌子上，

"认识这个人吗？"那个妓女将照片拉到自己面前，

"见过，我的一个老客户，'神秘博士', 'Doctor Who' 。"

"他被杀了。"

"我听说了，警察已经找过我了，怎么? 你认为是我杀了他？"

"你杀了吗？"Morgan反问到，

"我？当然没有！他是常客，挺卫生，出手大方，我为什么要杀他？"

"知道是谁杀的吗？"

"不知道！你们不是FBI吗？你们自己不会查清吗？"

"至少你可以告诉我们他是怎样一个人。"Reid说，

"怎样一个人？让我想想，我把我知道的都已经告诉条子了，他自称是Doctor Who（神秘博士），喜欢吹嘘，说他是现代科学家，不光有智商，也有情商，更有生意头脑，用知识挣钱，我一直以为他是做网络的爆发户，告诉他如果他要把我们的生意过程搬上网，我要求收版权和肖像权，他说他不涉及网络，想保持低调，没打算上网暴光。他几乎每星期都出现，不是我，就是别人，每次出手都很大方。"

"Richard，我需要你告诉我关于资料丢失的情况。"

年轻的华人直视着同样年轻的旧日同窗的眼睛，一脸的苦涩和无奈，

"Spencer,我想我应该谢谢你来，我原以为你是来帮助我的，但如果你也以为我偷了资料，是个间谍的话，那我就没什么可说的。"

"Richard,如果我要是真的认为是你干的，我和我的同事今天就不会在这里出现了。"

"传言中丢失的那些资料，我根本就没有接触那些资料的权限。"

"为什么？"

"为什么？这不是明摆着的吗？我是中国人，我的安全权限等级很低。"

"那么关于这些资料，你听说过什么？有谁被怀疑和资料的丢失有关吗？"

"Spencer,你了解我，我并不是一个喜欢交往的人，我也很少打听实验室里别人的事。只是我听到过有个同事，这个同事，Jimmy，就是我告诉你的，Spencer，那个在我们实验室主任死前不久也被杀了的同事，Jimmy死前曾到处跟人讲，说Willard，是原来室里的一个高级研究员，研究项目的核心成员，他有接触核心资料的权限，需要钱买治疗艾滋病的鸡尾酒，我想Jimmy是暗示Willard有嫌疑，Willard在所里得到研究资金后被开除了，大概和这个传言有关。"

"你们研究所的高级研究员患有艾滋病？"

"这只是传言，我们试验室主任的助理秘书，Dorothy曾在茶水间说过Willard好像是个同性恋，迷恋上了试验室主任，后来又说他好像活不了多久了，应该是患了艾滋病。"

"Richard，Dorothy死了。"

"什么？Dorothy死了？怎么死的？"年轻的华人一脸的惊恐，

"她刚刚被发现被杀死在商店的试衣间了。"

Willard博士坐在实验室大楼对面街道上的咖啡馆里，朝着实验室观望着。这个咖啡馆在午餐时间几乎所有的客人全部是对面实验室里的工作人员，尽管实验室大楼的地下一层就是实验室的餐厅，但希望利用中午的一点时间出来透透气的人们还是会聚到这家提供咖啡和快餐的小馆里来，不大的咖啡馆里经常人满为患。已经将近中午十二点了，咖啡馆里陆陆续续的人多了起来。

"一个系列杀人凶手呵？我应该祝贺你们，Hotchner探员，你们终于找到了你们要找的系列变态杀人狂。"

满面油光的红毛探长拿腔做调地说，时不时仍旧用眼角贪婪地瞥一下那个金发碧眼的女探员。

"探长你有什么问题吗？顺便说一下，作为最大的谋杀嫌疑人，Willard并不是一个所谓的变态杀人狂。"Hotch说，

"Hotchner探员，你是说Willard不是George Foyet？不是另一个波士顿开膛手？"

"嘿！探长，你是什么意思？"Morgan上前一步，他显然按捺不住他的愤怒，

"我只是说他比波士顿开膛手要容易甄别，容易抓住得多？"

"探长先生，恕我直言，这确实是一个比波士顿开膛手容易得多的案子，但可惜的是你们并没有能早一点侦破，才失去了后面的两条生命。我不认为有什么可以让你自己感到自豪，骄傲的地方。"Rossi毫不客气地说，

"而且，探长，你险些把一个无辜的人当成间谍和杀人犯。"Reid接着Rossi的话头说，

"好吧，好吧，探员们，我是说如果Willard真的是嫌疑犯的话，这次的功劳完全属于BAU的。"

"探长先生，我们不是来揽功劳的，我们是在尽我们的职责。你应该清楚，在我们承担责任时，结局并不只意味着得到褒奖，有时候还意味着承担风险和面对失去。"Hotch平静地说，

探长伸了伸脖子，清了清嗓子，接着说，

"所以Willard杀人是为了报复？"

"报复那些伤害他的人。他没有患上艾滋病，只是查出患上了癌症。研究室主任长期和他保持暧昧的关系，利用他，利用他的研究成果，项目的重大进展实际上是Willard的研究成果，但研究室主任却把它窃为己有，作为自己的重大发现而申请获奖。在Willard告知他自己患上癌症后，实验室主任立刻把他赶出门外，而在此期间，Dorothy作为实验室主任的助理秘书帮了不少忙。Dorothy长期因为Willard的性取向和他与研究室主任的暧昧关系对他冷眼相待， 她在实验室主任的授意下，将Willard的研究报告偷梁换柱，将他患病的消息传出去，并造谣说他得了艾滋病，而Jimmy贩卖情报却乘机嫁祸于他。"

"患上绝症，失去爱人，失去工作，最重要的是失去了多年心血的研究成果，还要被当成着艾滋病患者遭人冷眼，和背负着出卖情报的恶名。这足以让一个普通人变成一个冷血的杀手。"Rossi说，

"所以说Willard杀人是为了复仇？为了报仇。使用私刑，把法律掌握在自己的手里。他并不是第一个。"探长话里有话地说，

"Hotchner探员，你觉得他在行使了所谓的正义之后，他会得到应有的心理解脱吗？"

"这个问题，首先要在我们找到他之后才能得到答案。探长先生，我们是否首先应该集中精力找到他呢？"Hotch仍旧不动声色地说，

Hotch的电话响了，是Gacia,

"Hotch,我找到他的定位了，Willard在实验室大楼对面的咖啡馆里。"

两辆黑色的SUV和四辆警车在路上排成一列行驶着，在距离实验室大楼还有一个街区的地方，Hotch减慢车速，朝着对讲机说，

"探长，关掉警笛，将警车也停下来。"

"停下来？你要做什么？难道你不急着抓人了吗？"

"午餐时间已经到了，咖啡馆想必已经坐满了人，如果我们鸣着警笛冲到现场抓人，等于逼迫Willard绑架人质作为谈判底牌，探长，我想你并不希望出现这样的局面？"Hotch说，

"可如果我们不及时赶到现场，如果他动手杀人怎么办？"

"Willard肯定是在寻找下一个目标，虽然我们不清楚是谁，但他不会将所有咖啡馆就餐的人都当成杀戮对象。但如果我们莽撞行事，那就会把他逼上绝路，他就会拿把所有在场的人做抵押的筹码。"

"Hotchner探员，这里是警察局的司法权限，我很感激你们帮了不少的忙，但剩下的可以交给警方处理了。如何执行抓捕行动是警方的决定。完毕！"警长在"完毕"这个词上加重了语气。

Hotch突然猛打方向盘，黑色的SUV猛地从车队里窜出来，紧擦着警车的车身超过了前面的两辆警车，坐在副驾驶座里的Rossi没有任何防备，身子在座椅里很很地颠簸了一下，

"Hotch?"

"Hotchner探员，Hotchner探员，你在做什么？"警长在对讲机中气极败坏地喊到，

Hotch没有理会他，紧踩油门，疾速地朝前驶去。

人们三三两两地走进咖啡馆，咖啡馆不多的位置很快就被占满了，没有占到位置的人有些失望地走出咖啡馆另找地方。

Willard巡视着一个个走进来，在餐桌前坐下来的人，终于他的目光落到了几个相对地坐在一张靠窗的餐桌上正在说笑的年轻人身上。他站起身来凑过去，

"嘿！Alex，很久没见。还记得你的导师吗？你的论文写得怎么样了？"

警笛声已经在街角大做，两个黑发男人突然急匆匆地冲进来咖啡馆，他们丝毫没有理会侍者对于没有位置了的抱歉，用目光朝坐满人的咖啡馆内搜寻着，

"对不起！先生们，我们已经没有位置了。"侍者朝着径直朝里走的高个黑发男人喊到，

"FBI，"跟在高个男人身后上了点年纪的男人朝侍者举起了证件，

"午餐结束了！不要扬高声音 ，现在挨桌告诉客人们立即撤离。"

Hotch继续朝里走，他终于锁定了那桌面对面坐了六个人的餐桌，五个看上去三十不到的年轻男女，只有脸朝外坐在边上的是个四十岁左右的中年男人。Hotch同时看到了男人桌前包裹着东西的一卷报纸，那里面应该是杀死Jimmy的那支至今未找到的枪。

咖啡馆里被侍者告知的食客悄然而又有些慌张地离去。咖啡馆外的大街上，警车围住了咖啡馆，荷枪实弹的警察从警车上跳下来，餐桌上的几个年轻人愕然地注视着窗外的情景，

"这到底是怎么回事？"Alex困惑地说，

"我想他们是来找你和我的， Alex。"中年男人说着，从报纸中拿起了手枪，对准了他对面的年轻男人。

看见枪，在座的两个年轻女人同时发出两声尖叫，

"嘿！博士，博士，你，你要干什么？"Alex举起双手，像是投降的样子，

"Willard博士？"Hotch走到近前，枪瞄准了Willard，冷静地说到，

"放下枪，我想我们需要谈谈。" Willard甚至没有抬头看Hotch一眼，他站起来，依旧将枪口对准了Alex，

"Willard博士，他是谁？你为什么要杀他？"

"你想知道？Alex， 告诉FBI你是谁，省得你变成Jean DO。（死去的无名氏）"

"我是，我是， Willard博士是我的导师，我是他的助手博士生。"

"你的助手博士生？他对你做了什么？使得你想杀他？"

"坏事！"

"坏到值得你要冷血地一枪杀了他？"Willard没有吭声，

"Alex," Hotch问到，

"Willard博士对你来说是个好导师吗？"

"是，博士，你是个好人，好导师，博士，你对我学术上的帮助，我非但没有报答你，反而，反而，是我，我太忘恩负义了，我，我，我很抱歉，但是是实验室主任要求我去，去，去截取你的研究报告，他，他答应我..."Hotch打断了Alex的话，

"博士，如果这只是你和Alex之间的恩怨，你应该让这四个年轻人离开，你不希望他们在这里见证这种场面，"说着，Hotch朝吓得呆坐在桌边的几个人一摆头，

"你们立刻离开这里！"四个年轻男女从半呆滞的状态中醒悟过来，开始挪动颤抖着不听唤的双腿站起来，

"砰！"突如其来的一声枪响，伴随着玻璃的碎裂声，和Willard在一排，靠窗坐着的年轻男人刚刚站起身来，就随着枪声一声未吭地突然倒下了，一颗狙击手的子弹穿透了他的太阳穴。尖叫声中，又一声枪声响起，Willard手中的枪开火了，子弹穿透了Alex的肩膀，他惨叫着瘫在坐位上，

"不，博士，对不起，博士，我很抱歉，"Alex捂住他流血的肩头哭喊着，

未等Willard的第二声枪响，Hotch的枪抢先响了，Hotch射出的子弹击中了Willard的大腿，

他倒下了，Hotch冲到他的面前，Willard躺在地上，但手中仍旧抓着枪，他朝着Hotch举起了枪，

"Willard，放下枪，一切都结束了。"Hotch用枪指着他，

Willard的脸上浮上一丝苦笑，

"是的，是该结束了！"

两个人几乎同时扣动了扳机，Willard射出的子弹擦过了Hotch的左上臂，在他白衬衫的袖子上划出了一道血痕。Hotch的子弹洞穿了Willard的胸膛。

Willard仰躺在地上，Hotch走到他身边，从他的手里将枪拿开，躺在地上的男人眼中的光泽在渐渐散尽，他茫然地盯着上空的天花板，喃喃到，

"一切，终于，结束了..."他咽下了最后的一口气。

暴雨如注，白昼变成了黑压压的午夜，闪电划过天际，之后引来滚滚的惊雷。考虑到路况，他们不得不推迟他们的启程，等待着暴风雨的减弱。

Rossi注视着窗外的电闪雷鸣沉思了一会儿，之后他拿起一把雨伞，走进雨幕中，朝停车场走去，他知道他应该到哪里去找他那位消失了一段不短时间的同事。

瓢泼大雨拍打着空寂的陵园里排列着的一行行的墓碑，透过厚重的雨帘，Rossi看到了那个孤单单挺立在暴风雨中的身影。从背影看去，那人没有打伞，全身已经被雨水打透，长风衣贴在高高的身架上，他似乎没有感觉到暴雨的冲刷，一动不动地伫立在那里。

他觉出雨在他的头顶上突然停止了，一把伸过来的雨伞罩在了他的头上，他转过头来，看着Rossi，

"我想这雨伞也解决不了什么问题，你浑身上下看上去一团糟。"Rossi说，

"你在做什么？Hotch，需要大雨帮你冲刷一下头脑？帮你清醒清醒？帮你整理整理思路？还是你又有什么需要和逝去的人进行雨中交流？我总是认为你似乎更习惯于对着逝去的人敞开胸怀，是因为他们可以静静地听你无声的倾诉，他们可以懂得你，理解你，并为你保守秘密？"

"Dave..."Hotch朝Rossi丢过去一个抗议的眼神，

"我知道，Hotch，我知道我应该觉得满足，至少在活着的人当中我属于极少数，甚至连Gideon都算上，那仅存的几个人当中的一个，能有不多的机会和荣幸偶尔听听你的苦衷。但现在至少告诉我你是在向Shaunessey吐露什么心事？"

"我杀了他，Rossi。"雨水顺着Hotch的头发，从Hotch的脸颊上流下来，

"你没有选择，Hotch。"

"Willard, 他并没想杀死我，如果他想的话..."

"你应该庆幸你太走运了。"

"作为执法者，我们消灭掉一个生命总是以正当执法，正当防卫为理由，但正当防卫是否就意味着给予了我们杀掉一个生命的权利？"

"Hotch,这不是关于Willard的死对吗？这是，这是George Foyet的阴魂不散在作崇，在搅扰你，那个混蛋探长确实做到了，他说的话击中了你的要害，让你心烦意乱。"

"Dave..."

"听着！Hotch，你没有做错任何事，以前没有，现在，这次也没有。难道你把生存的机会贡献出来让给魔鬼，难道你在和杀人犯对峙的时候任凭自己被杀掉，你就可以安然地问心无愧地睡在这里？"

"我不肯定我今生是否还能问心无愧地躺在地下。"Hotch低声说，

"不，你不能，Hotch, 事实上没有人能！首先Shaunessey就不能。他临死前把他特别的遗产留了你，他可以因此在死前减轻他的负罪感。如果他地下有知，知道他留给你的特殊遗产给你带来的是怎样的损失，让你付出的是怎样的代价，那他现在就应该从坟墓中爬出来向你道歉。 他把George Foyet留给了你，他死前感到释然了，而他给你带来的是比压在他坟上沉重得多的墓碑。"

Hotch凝视着Shaunessey的墓碑，喃喃道，

"每个人都做出了自己的选择，而我也做出了我的。"

"你每次都是在没有别的选择下做出了你不得不做的选择，而你的选择正如我不停地重复告诉你的一样，你的选择没有错！不对，在你做出的选择中我发现只有一种选择是极端愚蠢，极端错误，甚至可以称得上是极端病态的选择。"

Hotch微微蹙起眉，眯起眼睛注视着Rossi，

"那就是你每次不由自主地选择的自虐行为。Aaron, Aaron, Aaron, Aaron Hotchner，你是个彻头彻尾的自虐狂！"

Rossi不容质疑的语调让Hotch无可奈何地露出一丝苦笑，

"是那么明显吗？"他问，

"噢，你真应该看看你自己，不需要一个高级侧写员，一个常人也能告诉你。"Rossi说，

"问题是，我为你举伞的胳膊已经麻木了，我们是否可以离开这该死的墓地，找个温暖干燥的地方坐一坐，你了解我，Hotch，我可从来都不是个自虐狂，而是个自大狂和享乐主义者。"

在一片杂草丛生的空地上，他把从积存仓库里取回来的纸箱一个个一列排开。他大致地查看了一遍，十来个纸箱里已经没有任何值钱的东西。其中四个纸箱浓缩了他在高墙外的整个人生，那是照片，纪录了他出生，长大，成人的重要时刻，每一张都展示着他旧日的幸福，欢乐，成功，和自豪，而一部分则提醒着他曾经拥有的友谊和爱情。他将纸箱里的照片统统倒在地上，喝干了手中的一瓶啤酒，然后用力将酒瓶摔出去，他点燃了打火机，将地上堆积的照片点着，看着忽闪着跳跃着的火焰，将一张张照片卷起吞噬掉，那天使般顶着卷曲的深棕色头发的俊俏小男孩的脸在火焰中瞬息消失了；那照片上依然年轻英俊男人，一张张挂着得意和骄傲笑容的脸顷刻化为了灰烬，那成打的照片上相拥，相揽，相吻，亲密无间，热恋的形象在烈焰中顿时成为了碎屑。

漆黑，伸手不见五指的深夜，天空找不到一颗星辰，他似乎站立在悬崖的边缘，脚下是望不到底，深不可测的深渊。

"当你面向深渊的时候，深渊也凝视着你。"一个不知从哪里发出的声音在不停地重复着，旷野中回荡着它的回声。

他觉得彻骨的寒冷，身上合体的西装外套此时似乎变成了纸帛，难以抵御这荒郊旷野深夜的严寒，他感觉到自己的身体在发抖打颤，牙齿上牙打着下牙在格格地作响，只要再向前一步，他就会踏入那无尽的深渊。当他转过身来，发现身后是弥漫着的浓雾，浓雾萦绕着斜七竖八立着的一座座墓碑。他试探着走入浓雾中，浓雾在他走过时分散开来，他可以清晰地读出墓碑上雕刻的名字和生卒岁月，那是些他熟悉的名字。

他摸索着向前走去，竖立于他左侧的墓碑有他的至亲和他今生的至爱；也有他生前不相识的，但却令他悲怜的，令他惋惜的人的墓碑；而他的右侧，是他熟知的，甚至终生难忘，终生憎恶的人的墓碑。他似乎可以依稀听到来自他左侧的轻柔充满哀怨的叹息和啜泣，而从他右侧传来的是若隐若现的狰狞的淫笑声和凶恶的低声咆哮。

如果用天使和魔鬼来划分疆域，那么他正行走于天使与魔鬼之间，但他怀疑有天堂的存在，因为他正身处地狱般的旷野，他急于走出这寒冷阴森的地界，但浓雾笼罩的路似乎望不到尽头。

"Hotchner探员，你早晚会来到我们中间，成为我们之中的一员。"似乎有人在他耳边轻轻地低语到，而那声音是他永远忘记不了的魔鬼的声音。

他脑海中另一个声音在说，

"与魔鬼打交道的人要小心，不要最终变成魔鬼中的一员。"

"不！不！"他喃喃到，但似乎发不出声音，雾变的越来越浓，直到将他紧紧地包围起来，让他寸步难行，缠绕着他的浓雾似乎突然又一下子变成炙热的烈焰，火舌舔舐着他的全身，他感到炙热难当，他头痛欲裂，挣扎着想从热浪和烈焰中逃脱出来，但他却难以举步，双腿如同被灌了铅，

"你早晚会来到我们中间，成为我们之中的一员。相信我，Hotchner探员，我可以向你保证。"还是那个他永远忘不了的男人的轻声细语，

"不！ 绝不！永远不！"他喊了出来。

一只手轻轻地盖在了他插着输液针头的手上，将他的手按住不动。他想睁开双眼，但觉得眼皮无比沉重，又一只凉爽的手轻柔地抚上了他滚烫的额头，让他觉得顿时舒服了许多，

"嘘！嘘！平静点，这只是梦，这只是梦，一切都会过去的，一切都会过去，"一个既熟悉又陌生，他一时想不起来的男人的声音在他耳边喃喃到。 男人的手继续拂拭着他额头渗出的汗珠，这种抚摸似乎将他剧烈的头痛缓释了几分，他终于将眼睁开了一条缝，影像在他眼中显得模糊不清，俯身望着他的是个穿着棕色灯心绒外套，里面套着深绿色的马球衫的男人，

"嘿！听着，你会没事的，一切都会好的，现在再合上眼睛，休息一下吧。"男人轻轻拍拍他的肩头，Hotch在重新昏睡过去之前，记得的是那男人身上带着的一股舒缓柔和的檀香气味。

在机场人头攒动，乱轰轰的候机大厅里，一高一矮，两个同样瘦削充满书生气的男人在做最后的道别，

"Richard,你肯定要走，那你打算什么时候回来？"高个的年轻人问矮个的年轻亚裔男人，亚裔男人摇摇头，

"我想我不会回来了。"

"为什么？你这么多年在美国打拼，说走就走？走了就不再回来了？我不明白。"

"Spence,最近发生的事，如果不是你出面帮忙，我可能还被关着，等着被以杀人犯和间谍的名义定罪。"

"Richard，事情都结束了，真正的凶手也伏法了，你没有什么可担心的。我可以理解你的心情，你回家去，休息一段时间再回来，一切都会恢复正常的。"

"不，Spence，这次是因为有你的帮助，我最后被证明是无辜的，硬加给我的罪名被推翻了，那么下次呢？如果再有下次，你还会帮我洗刷罪名么？"

"没有什么下次，大家都知道你是冤枉的。"

"不，Spence，你知道人们大多数时只想相信他们愿意相信的，他们并不在乎真相，或者说并不想听见，相信真相。看看那个探长，在他心里，我才应该是真正的罪犯，我已经上了他嫌疑犯名单的首位，他并不高兴你们来纠正他的错误，他会觉得这个案子让他颜面丢尽，他会想尽一切办法证明他有一部分的直觉是对的。"

"Richard，你这是多虑了。一切已经结束了。"

"那个探长并没有受到他上级的任何处罚，放我出来的那天，他还气势汹汹地看着我说，'我会盯着你的。'"

"他这样说？"Reid难以掩饰他的震惊，亚裔男人点点头，

"Spence,不是我多想，而是我觉得再在这里呆下去不安全。"他长长地叹了一口气，

"我遭遇的事到现在也没敢跟我父母讲。你知道，Spence，我们这一代中国人是做着美国梦长大的，而我过去一直觉得很自豪，觉得自己是精英，实现了自己的美国梦。但这次的经历终于让我明白了，这里说到底并不是我的故乡，无论我们英语讲得如何的好，无论我们有什么样的文凭和才智，尽管我们一贯信守着与人为善的准则，但我们在这里大多数人的眼里仍旧是东方那片土地上出生，受那里教育长大的异族和另类。所以，"

亚裔男人停顿了一下，看着窗外晴朗的蓝天，

"尽管那里的天有污染，没有这么湛蓝，尽管那里不能上Youtube和Facebook，尽管那里有腐败，有贪污，有贫困，"

"这些这里也有，"Reid插话说，

亚裔男人同意地点点头，

"但起码我知道我自己在那里，混迹在人海中就是我，仍旧可以被众人视为精英而不是杀人犯和间谍。"

亚裔男人看了眼腕表，提起放在地上的旅行袋，

"好了，我该走了，谢谢你！ Spence，我想我一生也忘不了，替我谢谢你的同事们。"

说完，他朝海关走去，没有再回头。

男人把他不多的家当搬上车，他特殊的千里公路旅行就这样开始了。在他的拖车里，唯一的奢侈品是一台Ipad，这是他孤独的行程中唯一和外界他人保持联系的工具。

一朵艳丽夸张的花朵盛开在如火焰般鲜红浓密的发梢上，她全神贯注地注视着银屏，一双丰腴的双手，指甲涂得五彩缤纷的指尖在键盘上灵活轻巧地敲击着。电脑对她来说就是她世上最心仪的玩具，坐在电脑前，有时她会感觉自己像个女王，在这不大的方寸之间她可以料事如神，玩转乾坤。

当她机房的门被打开时，她甚至都懒得转身看一眼，她眼睛仍旧紧紧盯着屏幕，没有停下敲击的手指，

"嗨！宝贝，想我了吗？"她头也没抬地随口问到，想必突然闯进来的就是那两个人之中的一个，来到她这里向她道早安，如果赶上他们中的哪一位心情好，她会不只得到一个问候，还会加上一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。

"Gacia。"一个男人深沉而又严肃的声音，她被这不高的声音吓了一跳，双手一抖，慌忙转过身来，

"先生，嘿！先生，"她的手捂住了胸口，

"对，对不起，先生，我，我不知道是你，还以为是Morgan，"她又低声嘟囔到，

"你差点吓死我，先生。"

"我很抱歉吓到了你，Gacia，你好像看见了鬼魂。"

"没，没什么？只是，Hotch，只是..."Gacia上下打量着她的老板，

"什么？Gacia？"

"只是， 先生？说实在的我没想到你这么快就来上班，你看上去，你看上去瘦得好厉害，我差点认不出你来。 Hotch, 你还好吗？"

"我很好,Gacia，谢谢你的关心。"

"你有什么吩咐？先生。"

Hotch走到Gacia的桌前，

"Gacia,你手上在忙着什么活儿吗？"

"不，先生，Hotch，你需要我干什么？"Gacia 有点尴尬地关掉了屏幕上的窗口，

"我需要你把Willard的档案和资料重新查一遍，看看我们有没有什么漏掉的东西。"

"Willard？那个博士？"

"对，那个Willard博士。"

"Hotch， 我想那个案子已经结了，Willard，Willard不是已经死了吗？"

"是的，Gacia，但我要求你再对他情况重新进行核查。有什么问题吗？"男人看着Gacia满面狐疑的表情，他的反问听上去就是一个不容置疑的命令。

"可是...为什么？ 不，呵，我是说，不，没有问题，先生，我马上就动手重新查。"

"很好。谢谢你！ Gacia。"男人听到身后的动静，转过身来，

"你来早了。"上年纪的男人从门口探身进来的说到，

"我们应该九点开始工作，不是吗？"Hotch反问到，

"我是说你提前回来工作了，医生不是说你应该休息到下周一再回办公室吗？"

"我感觉很好，所以就提前回来了。"

"我肯定是这样。看样子，Gacia是办公室里你最想念的那个人。"

Hotch没理Rossi的话茬，

"什么事这么急？一大早就需要Gacia去查？"

"Willard博士，Hotch，我只需要一会儿。"Gacia说，

"很好。"Hotch 说完，从Rossi身边走出Gacia的电脑室，径直朝自己的办公室走去，但他并没能成功地把紧随在他身后跟过来的上年纪的男人甩掉，Rossi跟着他走进了他的办公室，

"Dave，你是要一直这样跟着我，盯着我，看我做每一件事吗？我告诉你了，我很好，我现在不需要保姆在我身边。"

"Hotch, 你应该明白我并不想一步一趋地跟着你，我对我的前几任妻子都没有像盯你一样盯得那么紧，我并不想总做你的保姆，我也觉得很累，但问题是你根本不会照顾你自己，我迟到了一会儿，你就把自己淋到医院急诊室去了。"

"Dave...，你，你有点夸张了。"Hotch有点理亏地垂下了头，

"Willard？你让Gacia重新查Willard的资料，为什么？你对他杀人的事有怀疑吗？"

"没有。我只是想对他了解的多一点。"

"了解多一点，做什么？"Rossi逼问到，Hotch耸耸肩，

"写总结报告，做案例分析的存档。"

"这些都是胡扯，Hotch，你心里很清楚。"

"Rossi，我在做我的工作。"

"不，关于这个案子，你的工作已经结束了！你是想对你杀的人多一分了解。为什么？有什么样的益处？他死了，你正当防卫杀死了他，案子结了，你开枪属正当防卫已经被局里证实了。你为什么还要继续挖下去。"

"Dave,我只是想..."

"Hotch，你就是不想了结，你还在为他的死感到内疚，甚至为他感到难过，那你想过没想过那些被他残忍杀害的人。"

"Dave，我很清楚他应该为他的罪行付出代价，应该得到应有的审判，但..."

"但只是对他进行最终审判和亲手惩处的不应该是你？我知道你怎么想，但有时现场的情况不容许我们做出其他的选择，而你很明白这个，你还是他。"

"我知道，但，但我只是想多了解一些这个人的情况。"

"多了解一些，是为了找到更多宽容你自己的理由，还是更多宽容他责怪你自己的理由？"

"Dave，我现在需要工作，处理一些事情，如果你不介意的话。"Hotch在办公桌前坐下来开始翻开桌上的卷宗，

"好吧！Aaron,你需要我让你一个人呆着，没问题，我只是不知道这什么时候是个尽头。" Rossi无可奈何，气呼呼地走出去。

他将车子停好，走下车朝公寓走去，脑海中仍旧在回放着病休归来工作第一天中处理的种种纷繁的琐事，想到Rossi气恼的神情，他尽不住摇了摇头，也许Rossi是对的，但他自己却难以摆脱某种困扰和内心深处的种种纠结。

天色已晚，在他将要踏上公寓的台阶时，他感觉到似乎有人在从不远处注视着他，借助蒙胧的夜色，他看到了从右侧朝他径直走过来的人，

"晚上好！Hotchner探员。"

"Linden医生？"Hotch惊讶地注视着眼前的男人，

"Hotchner探员，你爽约了，我们原定今天应该见面的。"

"哦，对不起，我想我忘记了。"Hotch说，

"我并不感到奇怪，毕竟我们的约定是四周前定下来的，而这四周里，你这边发生了不少事情，所以..."

"不，我的错，我应该查看我的日程表，但我忘记了。"

"你还好吗？"医生打量着Hotch，

"我很好！"

"没想到你恢复得这么快，"

"对不起？" Hotch微微蹙起眉用探询的目光注视着医生，

"我知道你病了，我曾到医院去探望过你，只是那时你很不在状态..."

"哦，是的，谢谢，谢谢你的关心，我恢复得很好。"Hotch敷衍着，稍微带着有几分的尴尬，

"我只是有点担心，所以过来看看，希望我没有太冒昧。"

"非常感谢你的关心，Linden医生。"Hotch说完，两个人不自然地僵立在公寓的台阶前，医生还是打破了僵局，

"既然来了，我，我是否可以...我可以进去坐坐吗？"医生朝公寓楼里指了指，他话一出口，就看出他的病人脸上浮现出来的惊讶和疑惑的神情，

"我知道，我没有提前预约，你看，我也不会为这次会面收联邦调查局的出诊费的。"医生自我解嘲地说，他知道他病人的教养不会允许他做出失礼的行为，果然，Hotch迟疑了一下，还是开口到，

"当然，当然，对不起，请进来吧。"

他跟在他身后走过那长长的走廊通道，Hotch沉默着，

"你儿子在家吗？"

"不，他在他姨妈家。"

"那很好，你知道，我从来都不信任那些保姆，我妻子曾说我有信任问题。"

"你有吗？"Hotch冷冷地反问到，

"我不肯定。我妻子是这样说我的，可我幸运的是我的病人们信任我。"

"他们信任你，那对你来讲真是太好了。所有你的病人都很信任你吗？"

"至少现在还是我病人的人，否则他们早就不来见我了。"Hotch没出声地点点头，他们已经来到了Hotch的公寓门前，Hotch拿出钥匙，打开了门，开了灯，侧身将医生让进屋里，医生借助了有点昏暗的灯光打量着室内的陈设。

Hotch关上门，并没有费心去插上门上安的另外几道锁，屋中的警报装置也显然成了墙上多余的挂件。

医生知道公寓的主人卖掉了前妻被杀的别墅，而选择继续住在他被闯了空门，遭受袭击的单身公寓。不大的公寓显然进行过装修，没有铺地毯，家具并不多，但一切放置的井井有条，显得很整洁，只有沙发上扔着的一件玩具透露着主人单身父亲的身份。

"我可以请你喝些什么吗？医生。"Hotch问，

"可惜我这里没有那些像你家中一样的怡神健康饮品。"

"没关系，我偶尔也会放纵一下我自己，你有什么？"

"Bourbon？"

"Bourbon？Bourbon不错。"

男主人转过身去倒酒，医生注视着他的背影觉得有点诡异。此刻他可以在脑海中清晰地勾画出那个夜晚的情景。当男主人终于从地狱般的农场回到自己的家中，期待着给自己斟上一杯酒来温暖一下自己那寒冷疲惫的躯体和缓和一下饱受挫折的神经时，那个带着面具的闯入者悄然无生息地出现在这个男人毫无防备的身后...

他一直很想知道当这个男人转过身来面对闯入者时是什么样的面目表情。眼前的这个男人显然不是一个面目表情丰富的人，但他当时的脸上会出现什么样的表情呢？震惊？愕然？愤怒？恐惧？挫败？绝望？他无从知道。

事实上那唯一看见，知道的人已经永远从这个世界上消失了。

震惊，愕然，愤怒，这些是肯定的，但恐惧，即使这个男人内心充满恐惧，他强烈怀疑对于一个看重尊严胜过于看重生命的男人，是否会让自己的恐惧在脸上流露出来，展露给敌手。挫败？绝望？这种男人可能更多地会将挫败和绝望的情绪转化为平静地接受，当他知道了定局，知道他已经失去了对局势的掌控后，唯一可以保持他一个男人尊严的就是选择平静的接受，镇静而不动声色，这也许就是他那晚面对生死威胁的表情。

"给。"男主人将倒了威士忌的酒杯递过来，医生接了过去。男主人朝医生举了举酒杯，他清了清嗓子，似乎在揣摩着词句，

"谢谢，Linden医生，谢谢你抽时间过来看我。"

"不必客气！实际上我们俩人都知道我贸然来访的举动很唐突。"医生说，

"这个我记下了。"Hotch说，

医生环视着四周，

"你从来没想过搬家吗？"

"搬家？为什么？"Hotch皱了皱眉，

"你是说这种念头从来没在你脑海里出现过？"

"从来没有。"

"即使在..."

"就像我说的，我从来没想过。"Hotch的语气有点生硬，他低头打量了一下杯中琥珀色的液体，停顿了一下，又抬头看着医生语气缓和地补充到，

"我想你是想问为什么当时我没有搬家。" 医生有点不自然地点点头，

"依我们对他的了解，他在一个地方成功了一次后，他绝不会第二次出现在他前一次出现的那个地方。"

医生点点头，然后附和着说，

"而现在危险已经彻底解除了。"

"Linden医生，你还想问什么？你是不是想知道我每天回到家中，看着被袭击的地方，都会将那天的情景重温一遍？"

"你会吗？"

"你认为呢？"

"我不认为你会每天重温一遍。"医生停顿了一下，Hotch在等着他下面的话，

"但你不可能说你从来没有过这样的回忆。"

"我并没有这样说，医生。" Hotch喝了一口酒，

"所以说，今天晚上你是来免费补上白天我缺席的课程的。"

"对不起！Hotchner探员，"医生将手中的酒杯放在茶几上，然后站起身来， 清了清嗓子，

"我很抱歉，我想我不应该在你刚结束了一天的工作后这么晚还来打搅你。但也请你理解，这是我的工作。我想我该走了，我非常抱歉，Hotchner探员。"

Hotch默默地看着医生朝门口走去，

"等一等，Linden医生，对不起，等一等，医生，我知道这是你的工作，而且我很尊重这一点，做我们被要求做的工作，没有什么需要道歉的。"医生停下脚步，转过身来，

"那要看我们被要求做的是什么。"

"所以，你确实被要求了，局里要求你要进行今天的疗程。我想局里会高度评价你的工作态度的，医生。" 医生苦笑了一下，

"可你没有到场，而提前跑去上班了。"

"我很抱歉，让你空等了一场。我想局里还是应该把今天晚上的出诊费给你。" Hotch朝沙发指了指，看着医生走回来坐下，自己坐在对面的餐椅上。

医生坐下来，似乎觉得有些不自在，他意识到那是因为他的病人坐在比他座位高的对面造成了一种俯视他的角度。他于是朝旁边挪了挪，

"也许我们可以一起坐在沙发上，这不是更舒服一点吗？"

"哦，对了，对不起，我坐在了医生应该坐的地方，也许我们应该换一换位置。"

医生笑了，

"Hotchner探员，这还是你的家，所以按客套话来讲'让你感觉像是在自己家里一样'。"

"好吧。"Hotch端着酒杯坐在了沙发的另一头，

"现在，"Hotch又抿了一口酒，

"医生，你可以开始你的心理治疗了。"

"倘若你们之中谁要以正义之名，砍倒一棵邪恶之树，那么砍树人需查看一下那恶树之根；他将会发现善良与邪恶之根，果实丰盈与无一收获之根纠结在一起，共存于大地静谧的心中。（If any of you would punish in the name of righteousness and lay the ax unto the evil tree, let him see to its roots; And verily he will find the roots of the good and the bad, the fruitful and the fruitless, all entwined together in the silent heart of the earth.）"

医生低头饮了一口酒，然后轻声吟诵到，

"卡里.纪伯伦。（ )《先知》 中的《罪与罚》。"（The Prophet:On Crime and Punishment)

Hotch应声道，他用他那招牌的犀利眼神审视着医生，

"Linden医生，今晚，你到底想来谈什么？"

医生用下劾朝前点了点，

"关于波士顿开膛手，Goerge Foyet，事后，我知道你是正当防卫，但对于自己的行动你曾有过其他的想法吗？"

"没有！"这是一个非常干脆，迅速的回答，医生点点头，

"你们局里让我了解了一些事情的经过，你知道，有助于..."

"我理解。Linden医生。"

"你刚才说你不会回到家里来重温在这里发生的事情，这是不是因为你不记得究竟发生了些什么？"

"是的。我们有时会把那些不愉快的记忆埋葬掉。你是心理医生，对于这一点，你可能比我能解释的更专业。"

"的确，我的确可以从心理学的角度来解释的更详尽。但是，Hotchner探员，我本人并不同意这种说法。"医生从沙发上站起来，朝前踱了几步，然后转过身来，站在探员的面前，注视着他病人的眼睛，

"Hotchner探员，我们可以永远告别并埋葬我们所爱的人，不，这种说法对我本人来讲并不正确，"医生仰头叹了口气，又重新与Hotch没有躲闪的目光相对峙着，

"但我们不能永远告别并埋葬那些让我们感到耻辱，感到痛苦，感到悔恨的回忆，我们只是压抑着它们，不允许它们释放出来，但时机一到，即使我们不愿意，它们还是会不管不顾地跳出来。作为一个坚强和成熟的人，我们虽然仍旧可以对外掩盖住它们出现的痕迹，但我们的行动有时却会在这些幽灵的搅扰和驱使下出现异常。"

"我们大约有一个月没见面了，医生，是这一个月，还是你觉得我今晚的行动异常？"

"这不是关于今晚，Aaron。对不起，我可以称你Aaron吗？"

他没有准备开一生当中的第一次杀戒，但是他刚刚开了。

他轻轻转动钥匙，打开了房门，看到屋里迎面坐着的男人他微微一怔，

"为什么你在这里？"他问到，男人朝他摊开双手，

"请原谅我的唐突，我又一次不请自来了。"

"我想你应该这么说，但是，为什么？" 他没有试图掩盖他的不满，

"我希望把我们上次未进行完的谈话进行完。"

"我不这样认为。"

"但是，请原谅我的直率，我想这不单单取决于你个人。"

"但这是我的决定，我想我有权力拒绝。"

"Hotchner探员，你是说拒绝合作吗？这可不是一开始你所做出的承诺。"

"我是说我有权选择，选择令我感到合适的时间，合适的场合，和合适的方式。"

"我不得不遗憾地说无论如何，发生在我们之间的谈话都不会使你感到舒服，因为我们的谈话的内容不是什么令人轻松的内容，所以，不管这谈话发生在什么时间，什么地点，什么场合，都不会令你愉快的。"

"我想一个好的心理医生应该懂得如何因势利导。"

医生苦笑了一下，

"我想我因势利导的能力有限。"他稍稍停顿了一下，

"Hotchner探员，我是在做我的工作，就像你在努力做你的工作一样。"

"我很尊重这一点，医生。但我也希望能得到你的尊重，而不是不期而至的搅扰。"

"需要说明的是我很尊重你，Hotchner探员，不仅仅是尊重，而且是尊敬，我尊敬你执着的敬业精神，你的果敢无畏，你强烈的责任感和担当精神。但是，Hotchner探员，你应该清楚地知道自己同样需要别人的帮助，从某种角度上来说，你就是我的一个普通病人，需要救治。"

"从心理学的角度上讲，我们每个人都或多或少地有一些心理问题，但我们大多数人是可以自行克服的。"

"可惜你们局里对你的情况并不这样看，这就是我出现在这里的原因，我想他们在看待你的问题上并没有错。"

"你并没有告诉过我他们具体是如何看待我的问题的。"

"对一个肩负着重要责任的高级探员来说，长期习惯于苛刻地审视自己，对自己的决定和行为甚至产生了某种强烈怀疑是会影响和妨碍他履行他的职责的。"

"医生，你说的这些是没有事实根据的。"

"Hotchner探员，你把自己的心灵和嘴巴封闭得紧紧的，小心地不让自己一丝一毫的感受泄露出来，你拼命地压抑着自己，不停地告诉自己也告诉别人，你一直很好，一切都好，但这并不是真的，并不等于你内心不在时时忍受着熬煎和折磨。"

"什么熬煎？什么折磨？"

"停止！停止！Hotchner探员，你还是停止这些欲盖弥彰的谎言吧！"医生的声音扬高了，声音中充满了愤怒。

"你在说些什么，医生？"他有些心烦意乱，

"两个名字：Foyet和Willard。你能说你没有不止一次地问过自己，作为一个长期与魔鬼打交道的人，会不会已经潜移默化地被邪恶传染，是不是借行使正义之名实施了犯罪。"

"作为一个执法人员，这两个人并不是你的头两次杀戮，但却是你内心不能忘却的两次，"

"医生，我可以告诉你，我至今都牢牢铭记着所有那些在我手中丧失的，还有那些我不能挽救的生命。"

"但这两次不同，你在事后反思，你并不能确定自己这两次是否属于实施正义的惩处。"

"他是对的，医生是对的，这你很清楚，Hotchner探员。"一个声音从他背后传来，他回过头，一张他永远也不能忘记的带面具的脸，

"不，这不是真的，这只是一个梦，你已经死了，我亲手杀死了你，你这个狗XXX！"

"的确，你亲手杀死了我，你本可以在我缴械投降的时候逮捕我，把我送上法庭，但你却毫不犹豫地选择了在无人在场作证的情况下把我杀死，换句话来讲，Hotchner探员，作为一个执法者，你选择了自己来主持和执行正义。"带面具的男人一边说一边朝他逼近，他没有退却，

"不，这不是真的。"他对自己喃喃到，

带面具的男人冷笑了一声，继续说下去，

"不出任何意料，你的行为被视为正当防卫。但Hotchner探员，在夜深人静的时候，你曾经问过自己多少次你的行为是不是属于滥用私刑。但为什么你会好不犹豫地杀死我？是为了保护你唯一的儿子不受我的伤害吗？是为了给你死去的前妻复仇吗？统统都是借口和谎言！你心里很清楚，你只所以杀死我是为了你那可怜的受伤害的自尊，我不只是杀害了你的前妻，不只是伤害了你的肉体，更主要的是我曾经打败了你，剥夺了你的骄傲和尊严，只要我活在世上一天，我就是你的耻辱，你就会生活在自责，羞愧和耻辱当中，"

"不，这一切都不是真的，都是臆造出来的，"

"臆造出来的？Hotchner探员，当你淌着鲜血衰弱地躺在我的脚下，面对着我的刀口的时候，我曾注视着你的眼睛。从你的眼睛中我看到了什么？ 没有人能知道，这是你我两人之间的秘密，让我告诉你，我看到的不是一个人面对死亡的恐惧，而是一个有着不败纪录的骄傲男人在第一次被战胜后流露出来的不堪的羞愧和耻辱。"

"不！"

"难道不是吗？Hotchner探员，我曾经打败了你，让你屈身于我的脚下，我剥夺了你的骄傲和尊严，这比剥夺你的生命让你更难承受，于是，你选择毫不手软地杀死我，至法律于不顾，从某种角度来看，我们都是为了捍卫我们的自我，为我们个人的尊严和荣誉而战，所以你和我没有什么不同之处。"

"不！"他怒吼到，

"我永远不会与你这样的魔鬼同行。"

"但你确实做了。我最终战胜了你，我赢了！Hotchner探员。"

"不！不！你这个狗XXX！我为这个世界铲除了一个魔鬼，不，我不会为此而自责！我知道自己永远不会因为和魔鬼打交道就会变成魔鬼中的一员，你战胜不了我，你这个魔鬼，！你滚回属于你的地狱里去吧！"

带面具的男人从他面前突然消失了。

"Hotchner探员，"取而代之的是一个虚弱的声音，

黑暗中恍惚出现了一个面色惨白，形容膏枯的男人，

"Willard？这难道是另一个梦？"他问自己，

"Hotchner探员，我是已经死了的人，"

"我知道你是死人，这一切只不过是一场梦。"

"不，Hotchner探员，我是说当你开枪打中我的时候，我已经是死人了。"

"Willard，我觉得抱歉，你是我自卫杀死的人中唯一让我感到内疚的人。"

"不，你不必感到负疚，毕竟是我开枪，才逼迫你开枪的。"

"但你并没有真正想杀死我。"

"不，我没有。我从来没想过杀死你。我只是想早点结束。"

"但是..."

"Hotchner探员，我没有那么多的勇气去面对我来日不久的余生，你知道我活不到审判我的那一天。"

"我的人生在我的职业生涯结束时也已经结束了。当我夺走别人的生命时我已经是个从肉体到灵魂全部死掉了的人，你只不过加速了我肉体消失的速度，我要感谢你，你最终让我得到了解脱，你为那些被我杀死的人伸张了正义，你也让我免受了疾病的折磨，"

"但是你的生命不应该这样结束，这样结束在我的手中。"

"这就是你一直所纠结的。Hotchner探员，听着，我们都在付出代价，我付出了我的，得到了我应得的，而你也一直在付出代价，精神的，甚至肉体的，可你是一直在为他人付出代价。人生中总要有人付出，也许这就是你的命运， 我们都逃脱不了我们的命运，不是吗？"

他低下头不语。思索着Willard的话，

"Hotchner探员，我很抱歉我的死给你增添了新的重负，但是，请记住，我为此而感激你，那些被我杀死的人同样感激你。也许你应该试着给自己卸载。"

"这很难！"

"我知道，因为你的良知。可带着重负前行既不能迅速穿越，也不能退回到昨天，天就要亮了，新的一天已经来临，Hotchner探员..."

一阵手机急速的铃声把他唤醒，他睁开双眼，天色已经大亮。他抓起床头的手机，看了看屏幕上出现的名字，

"JJ，有什么情况？"他的声音里还有带着几分睡意，

"Hotch，我很抱歉把你吵醒了，我们有了个新案子。"

绞索深深地嵌进东欧女人肥胖脖子皱褶里，女人粗而滚圆的手指徒然地抓着越勒越紧的绞索，口中发出支吾的声音。他可以感觉到女人浑身肥肉的颤动，

"掌握好松紧的尺度，不能过紧把你一下子勒死，不能太松，那就少了不少的乐趣，要刚刚好，这是一种技巧，你感觉到了吗？这就叫技巧！"那个如梦魇般陪伴着他的得意的声音又在他脑海中出现了，他的额头渗出了汗水，他呻吟了一声，手下用力，胖女人瘫到的重量将他带着倒在地上，又一个完结了。

"我没看到这几个被害人之间的联系，肯定有某种联系，但我还是没发现。"Reid打量着屏幕上的三张被害人的照片，思忖着，他那运转迅速的大脑已经将这三名被害人的各种信息排列组合了几遍，他回头注视着他的同事，

"不同的种族，不同的性别，不同的年龄，来自不同的城市，不同的职业，除了Las Vegas的赌场，同样的谋杀方式，我也没看出他们之间的关联。" Prentiss说，

"不同的职业?他们目前都没有固定的职业，这实际上这是他们唯一相似的地方，"Rossi说，

"这在LAS VEGAS并不稀奇，Rossi，一个退休的警察，一个女佣，一个破产的商人，无业的穷人都跑到赌城来试试他们的运气，梦想一夜暴富脱贫。"Morgan不以为然地说到，

"如果我们要在所有不同中找出唯一的相同点，ROSSI是对的，这是他们唯一的相同点，他们之间肯定有其他的交叉，只是我们还没有发现。" Hotch说，"Gacia…"

"在，先生，他们的共同点？"Gacia嘟囔着，

"他们碰巧都住在Las Vegas最豪华的旅馆里，他们三个全都是用现金付的旅馆定金。"

"可这也许真的是巧合，如果一个穷人来Las Vegas一次，选了这家最著名的酒店奢侈一把也可以理解，不是吗？"Morgan反问到，

"可那个破产的商人，我敢肯定他不是第一次住这样的酒店，他已经破产了，为什么要跑到Las Vegas来奢侈一把，这种奢侈他不是没享受过。"Reid说，

"我倒使非常想住进那家酒店，没去过威尼斯，至少可以体验一下威尼斯运河的贡多拉。"Gacia说着叹了一口气，

"他们都用现金支付了旅馆和赌资，而他们三个人都一无所获，没能把赌资赢回来，没有谋财害命的可能和动机，Gacia,接着找，找出这三个人的全部资料，他们过去的五年所有到过地方，换过的工作。"

"让我看看，没有，什么交叉相同的都没有。"

"我想Las Vegas的赌场只是选好的谋杀地点，这不可能是随机的杀人案件。"Hotch沉思着地说。

"Gacia，接着找，把这三人从上中学起所有的信息都找出来。"Rossi说，

"让我看看，他们不可能是中学或大学的校友。等等，九年前，他们都住在纽约。纽约的警察，"

"Gacia,那个纽约的警察…"

"是，先生，查出他所有办过的案子。"Gacia没等Hotch的话说完就接过了话头。

他头痛欲裂，身子从背后被死死压住，四肢仿佛不属于自己动弹不得。他透不过气来，绳索在他的脖颈上紧紧地缠绕着，他的身体在窒息中抽搐，身后是狞笑声，他拼命挣扎，用尽平生的力气大声喊叫，

"滚开！别碰我！" 他醒了，一身的冷汗，又是那个不停重复的恶梦。他感到恶心，起身到卫生间倒了一杯水，将床头药瓶里的药片胡乱地吞下一把，靠在枕头上合上眼。但他在合上眼睛之后那些凶恶的，狰狞的面目仍旧不肯从他的脑海中隐去，他抹了一把额头上的汗水，手触摸到了枕头下面的手枪，他给那几个人准备了绞索，而给自己准备的是一发子弹。但时候还不到，他还有最后一个使命没有完成，那对他来说非常重要是唯一的一线光明。

高个男人朝俯身在桥栏上的上年纪的男人走来。

"这惟妙惟肖的小桥流水引起了你思乡吗？"高个男人问，

"实际上，"上年纪的男人转过身来看着来人，

"你知道，Aaron,这里除了划船的一两个水手的意大利语说得像外，没有一点像威尼斯的地方。"

"怎么讲？我以为这是按照威尼斯的原型复制的。"

"从理论上讲是这样。可是你知道，威尼斯就是威尼斯，不是有了运河，小桥和贡多拉就称得上威尼斯，这里装饰的过分美好精致了，精致得让你觉得你是行走在虚假的好莱钨电影布景中。实际上，没有了威尼斯斑驳的砖墙，老旧的桥，甚至没有了威尼斯运河河水的臭味也就没有了威尼斯的味道。"

高个男人笑了，

"威尼斯运河的臭味？威尼斯的味道？这可是出自一个真正的意大利人之口。"

"我有时怀疑我是否还是一个真正的意大利人。不过威尼斯人并不把自己当作意大利人。他们始终认为自己是威尼斯人。"

"你是意大利人不是吗？"

"从血液里讲是的，可生活方式上我已经称不上是标准的意大利人。"

"即使你还能按家传的菜谱做出美味的意大利面？"

"即使我有意大利人的胃口。至于家传的菜谱，你知道，Aaron, 意大利人最看重的是什么？"

"家庭。"

"确实是这样。热闹满堂的家庭，而我则一无所有。"

"你确实努力过几次。"

"但一次也没成功，我也没有儿子。家庭，Aaron,只有家庭才能使我们成就哪怕不完美但却完整的人生。你呢？Aaron，你是否想过是时候了，你应该前行，考虑给你自己和Jack重新建立个完整的家庭了？"

"我和Jack就是一个家庭，哪怕不是标准意义上的完整家庭，Jack让我的生活变得完整，别忘了，还有这个团队。"

"Aaron,我只是想也许你该找个人，Jack也需要人照顾。"

"我不想只是为了给Jack找个保姆而找个人再建立个所谓完整的家庭，这样做不仅自私而且对对方不公平。说到Jack，假如有一天我…,我倒想也许你可以帮我照料他。"

"什么？你是觉得作为意大利人我是天生作'教父'的材料，还是你觉得我没有儿子，我死了之后，Jack可以继承我的遗产。"Hotch笑了，

"听着，我不认为在宗教信仰上我们俩人可以保持一致，再有我可以肯定你一大堆的意大利侄子肯定会非常关注你遗产的继承权问题。"Hotch顿了顿，

"Dave,你完全明白我说得意思，万一我发生了什么…"

"等等，Aaron," Rossi扬起手打断了他，

"你有轻生的想法吗？"

"什么？当然没有！"Hotch一脸的愕然，

"那么我不想听到你说这个。你是担心你自己还是担心Jack? Aaron?"

"你知道，Dave，在过去的几年里，无论发生了什么，只要我看到Jack,我都会找回生活的勇气。Jack是我的全部，我只是，有时我只是担心Jack的未来。"

"Jack的未来不会有问题的。你看，Aaron，你比我富有多了，你有个儿子，子女是我们生命的延续，因此你才会为未来担心。"Hotch的电话响了。是Morgan,

"Hotch,又是一起案子，一个酒店的门房被杀了。"

"纽约警察局的案卷调来了没有？"Hotch问，

"JJ还在协商中。"

"我们马上回来。"

"Las Vegas，你这荒漠中充斥着欲望和贪婪的城市，空虚恶俗的城市，我在你这儿的使命已经完成了。"

他深吸了一口干燥的空气，将手中擦去指纹的手枪朝着路边与金字塔遥相对应的空旷地带掷去，也许哪个赌得倾家荡产，穷途末路的赌棍会拾到它并派上用场。对他来说Las Vegas的行动太过容易了，他也没计划要在这里使用这把有点儿可笑的007风格的枪。而那四位因天上掉下来的意外大奖而倍感幸运的人居然没有多想，能不花钱到赌城一游的人万万没有想到会命丧赌城。

飞机开始攀升，他感到一阵困倦袭来，他将头靠在座椅的靠背上，合上有些沉重酸涩的眼皮，想睡上一觉，但随着飞机在气流中摇摆着升高，他的额头也仿佛被套上了一道紧箍咒，头颅紧绷得仿佛要炸裂开来，剧痛让他觉得有些恶心，他禁不住开始担心那颗埋藏在他大脑深处的定时炸弹会在飞机升空中突然提前爆炸。他必须要撑到目的地，不能在中途倒下，他拿出随身带着的药瓶从中倒出两粒药丸，干着用口水强咽下去。飞机已经升到了高空，从舷窗望去，内华达的荒漠在机翼下了无边际地绵延着。他低头注视着自己有些颤抖的双手，他知道这颤抖不是因为杀人后的恐惧和罪恶感，他甚至很奇怪自己为什么居然对过去的几起杀戮没有任何感觉，难道是那个脑瘤在作怪？还是多年的炼狱已经把他彻底改变成了一个复仇的嗜血狂魔。几个用谎言伪证毁掉了一个无辜人的一生的人应该得到了他们应得的惩罚和报应。他已经没有什么可以恐惧，害怕失去的了，只是复仇之后，他并未体验到复仇的快感，只有一种焦灼的感觉在悄悄吞噬着他。

飞机开始平稳地飞翔，他也在轻微的摇摆中陷入了一种半睡半醒的状态。

他从那栋摩天写字楼走出来，面前站着的是那个粗壮的警探，

"Martin Lambert，你作为谋杀嫌疑人被捕了，你有权利保持沉默，否则…"

"你肯定是被告吗？"

他站在被告席上，带有高加索人特征的肥胖女人布满横丝的面孔阴沉着，蓝色的目光，冰冷无情，如同纳粹集中营的女看守，操着带有浓重东欧口音的英语，不动声色地说，

"我肯定！"

"不！"他虚弱地喊了一声，"这不是真的！"

"我肯定，就是他杀了那个应招女。" 那个见多识广，老于世故的门童用他那伪装出来的英伦腔调沉着地说，

"不！不！我没有！你们，为什么？为什么？放开我！放开我！"他喊出声来，拼命地在座椅上挣扎着，安全带的束缚加剧了他的惊恐，

"不！"他绝望的叫声盖过机舱里的轰鸣声，

"先生，先生，你还好吗？"一只女人的手扶住了他的肩头，他睁开眼，空姐站在他面前，

"先生，你没问题吧？"

"我没事，我很好，只是，只是一个梦，"他抹了一把冷汗，"我可以来一杯冰水吗？"他喃喃地说，

"当然。先生。"

"谢谢！"

"让我演示出来给你们看。"

Reid在立着的一大快白板上笔走龙蛇地勾画着，长短交叉错落如蛛网的线将几个人名，几个地名连接起来。看到旁边站着的警探脸上流露出来的困惑，Hotch走到Reid跟前，

"Reid! Reid!"

"等一等,Hotch，我马上就好，给我一秒钟，"

"Reid,等等，慢点，"Reid停下笔，诧异地看着Hotch，Hotch用眼角瞥了一眼警探，

"Reid，我想你也许愿意把嫌犯，被害人，相关时间和地点按照我们通常在警察局办案的方式重新清楚地排列出来。"Hotch用眼神示意给Reid，Reid接过Hotch的眼神，又朝有些不耐烦的警探看了一眼，

"呵！当然！当然！没问题！原谅我！"Reid三下两下将白板上的全部擦掉，

"喔！你在做什么？Reid探员。"警探惊讶地说，

"没关系，我重新写。"

"Reid博士特有的思维方式，相信我，有时候，我们跟上他的思路都多少会有些吃力。"Rossi看着警长，表示理解地说，

"OK！好了！"Reid写完，停下笔，白板上出现了三列人名：

被害人／非证人： 被告人／嫌疑人： 证人／被害人：

Adrian Hubert（破产商人） Issa Freeman：退休警官

Matin Lambert（纽约／1999） Natasza Kowalski：女佣

Simon Mayer：退休门房

Reid看看警探，警长仍在等待着他继续讲下去，Reid又看着Hotch，Hotch朝Reid点点头，

Reid以他极快的语速开始说，

"1999年，Martin Lambert被作为杀害一名高级应招女郎的唯一嫌疑人被逮捕，负责侦破案子并逮捕Martin Lambert的警官正是Issac Freeman；当时有两名证人出庭作证，Natasza Kowalski和 Simon Mayer，这两个人在纽约同一家五星级酒店工作，Natasza Kowalski是酒店打扫房间的女佣，Simon Mayer是这家酒店的门房。他们两人的出庭作证让曾是酒店客人的Martin Lambert被以谋杀罪定罪起了关键的作用。尽管Martin从头到尾一直否认，但还是被判有罪，被判处25年的监禁。 直到六个月前，真正凶手的临终忏悔才让Martin在十一年的监禁后恢复了自由。"

"所以，这是报复杀人？那个Adrian呢？"

"他是Martin入狱前工作的那家公司的老板，他并不是案件的证人。具体的原因还尚待查清。"

"需要说明的是，这些只是我们根据目前掌握的情况推测Martin Lambert为嫌疑人，因为案发时他也出现在对面的宝岛酒店，

"似乎他要营造点基督山恩仇记的味道，"Reid插嘴道，Hotch看了他一眼，用目光阻止了他继续说下去，

"他确实有作案的动机和时机，但到目前为止，我们并没有掌握任何有关Martin Lambert犯罪的有关证据。"Hotch继续说，

"但我们可以把他请到警察局来问话。"警探说，

"恐怕没有那么简单，我们要到纽约才能找到他，了解到更多的情况。" Rossi说，

"纽约？"

"警长，我们查了离开航班的纪录，Martin Lambert已经乘飞机离开了这里，到了纽约，"Hotch说，

"我们不清楚他在纽约的落脚点，不知道他是否还有未完成的复仇计划，不管怎样，我们要飞到纽约去，调查清楚，争取在他重新下手之前阻止他。"

"那么，假设Martin Lambert就是嫌疑犯，他出狱后就是要复仇，但他把做假证的人都杀了，而且用那么残忍的手段不是过度杀戮吗？"Morgan斜倚在飞机的靠背上，打量着手中的Ipad，

"即使十年的监禁让他失去了一切，如此冷血的复仇也是过度杀戮了。"Rossi说，

"也许这十年的监禁不只是表面上的失去自由，青春和前程，应该有更深一层的仇恨，"Hotch说，

"嘿，伙计们，想我了吗？" Gacia顶着火红的头发出现在电脑的屏幕上，

"Gacia，我希望你已经找到了Martin Lambert在纽约落脚的地点，"Hotch说，

"不幸的是没有，先生，"

"Gacia, 什么都没有？"Hotch质疑到，

"我是说没查到他落脚的地点，但我找到了Martin Lambert的两条消息，一条说他时来运转了，另一条说他是个倒霉透顶的家伙。"

"Gacia宝贝，你是在钓我们的胃口吗？"

"宝贝，我不知道你听了后还有没有胃口。"

"Gacia，什么消息？"Hotch打断了Gacia，

"第一条，联邦政府已经决定因为错判，将赔偿给Martin Lambert七位数的赔偿金，"

Morgan吹了一声口哨，

"这说不通，我知道他入狱前并不是穷人，但他拿到因为错判的七位数的赔偿金后不想想怎么补偿自己，反而决定去杀人？这从情理上讲不通。"Reid说，

"等等，天才，我还没说完，首先他还没拿到赔偿金，其次，这才是关键，出狱后，他去医院做了一次健康检查， 检查的结果..."

"他得了重病，快死了。"Hotch说，

"Hotch，你已经知道了？"Gacia惊讶地说，

"我只是猜测，究竟是什么触动了他，形成了杀人的动机。"

"他检查的结果，HIV呈阳性，脑癌，他只有九个月可活。"

"天呵！刚恢复了自由，赔偿金还没到手，染上艾滋病，得了脑癌，这次被彻底地判了死刑。"Morgan感叹到，

"倒霉的家伙！"Reid说，

"这一切才让他绝望，由此产生了杀人动机，对他来说什么都晚了，他的人生彻底被毁掉了。"Rossi说。

"Martin Lambert?" 典狱长看着站在面前一黑一白，一个粗壮，一个纤细的两位联邦探员，

"我还以为我这辈子不会再听到他的名字了。"

"怎么讲？"Morgan问，

"从我第一眼看到他时我就知道他不属于这里，别误会我，我干这行已经二十年了，二十年和人渣呆在一起，你也早就变得麻木了，但我看到他就开始怀疑他犯案的可能性，但判决就是判决。"

"他在狱中没有上诉吗？"Reid问，

"开始几乎每年都上诉，但后来好像他也放弃希望了，觉得自己会死在这里。"

"死在这里？"

"你们看见过他入狱前的照片，Martin Lambert是个长相英俊的男人，一个文质彬彬的白领，你们可以想像他和这些畜生关在一起的情境。"

"HIV阳性，他在监狱里染上了艾滋病。"

"探员们，你们不能指责我们这些监狱管理人员失职，要知道，我们根本无暇顾及..."

"先生，我们并没有指责您管理的意思。"Morgan说，

"要指责就指责那些把他当杀人犯送进来的人，一个好人的一生就这么毁了，你们知道他脖子上有一圈疤痕，就是那些畜生们勒出来的，每次他们都勒他，又不让他死掉。"

"所以，他才会采取把人勒死的杀人手法。"Reid说，

"他走出监狱那天，我还祝他好运，觉得他总算回到了他应该属于的地方。探员们，我不知道他是否为复仇杀了人，我只希望你们这次最好弄准了，别再错判。"

"我们不会的，先生。"

她看到了那个美丽的金发女人和身着深色西装的高个男人走进了她老板的办公室，当她老板敲敲透明的玻璃窗叫她进去的时候，她感到诧异，怀着一种忐忑不安的心情她走进了老板的办公室。

"Monica，来，坐下来，这两位是FBI的Hotchner探员和Jareau探员，他们想找你谈谈，"

"我，我不明白，"女人有点紧张地说，"

"夫人，很抱歉打扰您，我们只需要占用您一点时间了解点情况。"高个男人礼貌地说，

她的心情被他柔和的语气平复下来，

"我想我应该给你们点空间，"她的老板说，

"我先离开一会，等你们谈完了，我再回来。"

"谢谢。"高个探员朝他点了点头，她的老板出去带上了门。

"Monica，你曾经是Martin Lambert的助理吗？"

"是，但那是很久很久以前的事了，Martin,Martin出事后我就离开了那家公司，听说那家公司两年前破产了。"

"Martin最近联系过你吗？"

"Martin联系我，为什么？自打他入狱之后我们就失去了联系。"

"Martin几个月前被无罪释放了。"

"Martin被无罪释放了？感谢上帝！我就知道他是无辜的。说他杀人我连信都不信。可怜的人平白无故被当成杀人犯，关押了十几年。"

"你一直就认为他无罪。"

"我给Martin做了三年的助理，他也许不是世上最完美的老板，但他决不是个变态杀人犯。"

"你还记得出事时的一些情况吗？"

"我知道他和公司的老板那天晚上要去他们常去的酒店见一位从洛杉矶来的客人，他虽然没有说，但我知道是谁，那位客人本来是我们公司参与竟标的项目负责人，所以他们的会面是秘密的，如果宣扬出去，那竟标就会被视为非法。"

"所以那天晚上他不是一个人在酒店。"

"应该不是，公司的老板还是他的朋友，事业上很仰仗他，但他和那位客人都没有站出来为Martin作证，最后成了Martin为自己找了应招女郎，我想那应招女郎应该是给那位客人找的，Martin那时已经订婚了，他很爱他的未婚妻，他的未婚妻已经怀孕了， 他们秋天就要结婚了。"

"Martin Lambert有个未婚妻？而且在他入狱的时候就已经怀孕了？"

"是。"高个男人和金发女人相互对视了一眼，

"谢谢！Monica，如果Martin联系你，请通知我们。"

"Martin还好吧？没出别的事吧。"

"我们不肯定，谢谢你，Monica。"

女人正要匆匆走出家门，突然电话铃响了，她叹了口气，回身拿起电话，

"Tracy Berry？"

"是我。"

"夫人，我是Jennifer Jareau，联邦调查局探员。"

"我不明白。"

"夫人，非常冒昧地问一句，您是否曾是Martin Lambert的未婚妻？"

"Martin？为什么你要问这个？"女人有些懊恼地问，这已经是今天第二个人对她提起Martin Lambert这个名字了。

"探员，我不认为我有义务回答你的问题。"

"夫人，请原谅，我们只是在执行公务，希望你能配合。"

"是又怎么样？那是很久以前的事情了，他入狱之后我们就分手了。"

"对不起，夫人，你曾经怀了Martin Lambert的孩子吗？"

"什么？这是我个人的隐私，探员，你没有权利这样问。"

"对不起，我们只是想了解一下..."

"听着，探员，你可以联系我的律师，我是有家庭，有丈夫，有孩子的人。"

"夫人，Martin Lambert是否最近联系过你？"

"Martin？当然没有！听着，我现在要出门，我有重要的事要处理。"

"好吧，夫人，请你把这个电话号码记下来，如果Martin Lambert联系你，一定要马上通知我们。"

"我是他的律师，但我并不是刑事律师，"律师一脸苦笑地望着对面坐着的两个男人，一个老道，一个沉着，他们的脸上都没有任何的表情。

"Martin案件的审理我们没有任何胜算的可能，也许是我的能力有限，但试想一下，Martin的两个不在场的证人都拒绝出庭作证，声称他们各自呆在自己家中和妻子孩子在一起，他们的家人也证明了他们的说法，而两个据Martin讲当时并没见到的旅馆服务员，也就是可能根本不在场的证人却跳出来，坚持说看到Martin是最后和被杀的女人在一起的人，而且和那个女人发生了争执，你们可以想像陪审团会做出什么样的判决。"

"那么你认为为什么这两个证人会这样做呢？"Rossi用审视的目光望着律师，

"当晚和Martin呆在一起的两个人是为了他们自己和他们公司的利益当然不愿意出来作证，Martin入狱后不久，Martin老板的公司得到了一个大项目的招标，"

"因为那位拒绝出庭作证的客人？他现在在哪里？"Hotch问，

"他几年前心脏病发作去世了。"

"那么让你来分析这两位证人为什么会愿意做伪证呢？"Rossi并没有放弃他的问题，

"可能我们永远也无从知道，那位警探似乎对案子有点走火入魔，他认准了Martin是凶手，他在录口供时也做了一些手脚，至于那两位证人，也许Martin没给小费？或者小费给的太少了？"

"也许是有些人小费给的非常大方，他们肯为巨额的小费出庭做伪证？"Rossi沉吟着说，

"太有可能了，可惜我们永远也弄不清楚了，但不管怎样，Martin的冤狱总算被洗清了，开始的几年里我一直帮他上诉，但屡屡失败，后来Martin告诉我说他放弃了，不打算存任何希望，已经准备在狱中度过终生了。人生就是这样，有时不抱希望的时候，事情反倒有了转机。"

"而新的希望来临时，又有新的打击出现，毁灭性的打击，这会让人彻底绝望。"

"我不明白。"律师望着Rossi，

"Martin出狱后你见过他吗？"Hotch问，

"当然，我还算是他的律师，抛开律师和客户之间的保密协议，探员先生，我们的会面完全是合法的，我们讨论的也都是合法的问题，他入狱前有一些股票，但这些年已经缩水掉了，他刚出狱时，我曾帮他找了份加油站的工作，然后是关于赔偿金的诉讼和赔偿，赔偿金的赔偿定下来了，当然钱还未到他的帐上，他来找我借了四万块钱，说要出去走走，我问他去哪里，他说也许他时来运转了，所以要到Las Vegas去试试运气，我想他确实需要出去走走，于是就..."

"除此之外他没有提过任何别的？他的身体？他以后的打算？"Rossi打断了律师，

"没有，他没提过任何别的，我曾问过他是否要对做伪证的人进行起诉，他当时一笑，说他没有时间干这个，判决就是判决，起诉他们也不能让他找回到12年前的生活。我想他的意思是宽容。"

"也许你理解错了他所说的'判决'。"Hotch说，

"我想你有他在纽约的住址？"Hotch注视着律师，律师叹了一口气，抓起一张纸条低头写起来，当他把纸条递给Hotch时，他仍旧显得很犹豫，

"探员，我希望你们找到他是为了查清真相，而不是像上次一样再次把一个无辜的人投进监狱，Martin已经经历了太多，作为他的律师，我真的不希望他再经历任何新的不幸了。"

"谢谢，先生，相信我们，我们也同样希望他是无辜的，只是有时事实与我们的希望相差很远。"

律师桌上的电话响了，他拿起了电话，是他的秘书，

"先生，你的客人到了。"

"好的，请她到会议室等一下。"律师站起身来，

"抱歉，如果你们没有别的事情，我恐怕不能陪你们了，我和我的客户事先约定了会面。"

"谢谢！"Hotch和Rossi 分别与律师握了握手。

走出律师的事物所，Hotch拨通了Morgan的电话，

"Morgan，我们找到了Martin Lambert在纽约的地址。"

"好吧，告诉我，我带人找到他。"

Hotch打完电话，仍旧若有所思，

"Dave，你觉得律师讲的都是真话吗？"

"听上去不像是假话，问题是他真的把所有他知道的都告诉我们了吗？"

"我不肯定，有一点是真的，他确实为Martin Lambert的蒙冤怀有同情，而且作为他的律师一直感到愧疚。"

"我有种直觉他肯定隐瞒了什么。"

两个人坐电梯下到了底层，电梯门打开了，外面站着三四个等电梯的人，他们走出电梯正要朝大厅的门口走，当最后一个等电梯的人跨入电梯时，Hotch突然感到某种异样的感觉，似乎那个人身上的什么东西引起了他的注意，Hotch思索着究竟是什么让他感到不安，那个人头上低低地带着一顶棒球帽，外加一副墨镜将半个面孔都遮了起来，他豁然醒悟了，那个人的脖子，他脖子上有一圈难看的紫色疤痕。

"Rossi，你看到了吗？那个人？"

"Hotch，他的脖子。"

Hotch转身朝电梯奔去，但已经晚了，电梯的门关上了，电梯开始上升，停在了四层，五层，然后是七层，他们刚刚离开的律师事物所所在的一层，

"Dave，我走楼梯上去，打电话通知Morgan。"说完Hotch朝楼梯跑去，

"Rossi，我们正朝Martin Lambert的住处去，"Morgan在电话里说，

"Morgan，听着，计划有变，Martin Lambert在这里，他去了他律师的事务所。"

"律师和他的客人在哪里？"Hotch面容严峻，以尽量平和的语气问前台的接待员，

"他在会议室和客人开会。"女接待员用诧异的目光打量着突然返回的Hotch，

"我需要见他，事情很紧急。"

"对不起，先生，他正在和客人开一个重要的会议，我恐怕他不能见你。如果你愿意的话可以在这里等。"

"我是FBI的探员，事情很紧急，我恐怕不能等，我必须马上见律师和他的客人。"

"先生，我知道你是谁，你刚刚离开这里又返回来了，你不会告诉我说你是拿着搜查证回来的吧？"

律师事务所老练的接待员口气变得强硬起来，她显然非常具备法律常识，

"夫人，从你老板的最高利益出发来考虑，我必须马上见他。"

"我想我老板目前的最高利益是他客户的利益..."

Hotch瞥了一眼走廊尽头那扇紧闭着的实木门，没有等接待员说完，Hotch就大步朝会议室走去。

律师和他客人的谈话陷入了僵局，一种莫名的尴尬气氛笼罩了会议室。

"听着，Henry，" 客人站起身来，"你要求我来，说只是让我来拿一封他给我的信，现在你又坚持要让我见他，但我觉得我们两人还是不要见面的为好。"

"Martin这些年经历了很多，我只想帮助他，你们如果能见个面对他也来讲也是一种安慰。"

"但是Henry，我认为这不合适，。"

Hotch推开了那道厚重的门走了进去， 正在争论的两个人停了下来，

会议室中的两个人看到Hotch的出现不由同时的一怔，而律师对面站着的客人也出乎Hotch的意料，

"先生，探员先生，"招待员喊着追进来，

"Hotchner探员？"律师皱起了眉，

"对不起，先生，我不让他..."接待员无可奈何地望着律师说，

"没关系，Daisy，你出去吧。"律师朝接待员挥了挥手，

"Hotchner探员，你忘了什么事情吗？"

Hotch没有理会律师的问题，他朝着律师对面那个吃惊的女人问到，

"Tracy Berry？"

"是我，你是谁？"

"Aaron Hotchner，我是FBI的探员。"

"FBI？为什么？我来见律师，并没有触犯联邦法不是吗？"

"夫人，我们只是想找到Martin Lambert。"Hotch对着律师问到，

"先生，Martin Lambert在哪儿？"

"Hotchner探员，我不明白..."

"回答我，律师，Martin Lambert在哪里？"

"Hotchner探员，我想你应该清楚律师和客户的保密协议是受法律保护的...， Martin， Martin应该在路上...Martin? "律师突然停住了，眼睛盯着Hotch的身后。Hotch似乎感觉到了什么，他将头顺着律师的视线转去，但他的头刚刚转到一半，随着一股冷风，一记沉重的钝击落在了他的后脑海上，他跌跌撞撞地踉跄着，试图支撑住自己的双腿，让自己不要倒下，他下意识地想举枪，但他的半身和手臂似乎已经从肢体分离出去，不再听从使唤，眩晕和巨痛最终将他彻底俘获，他徒然地倒在了地上，站在他面前俯视着他的是那个电梯中的男人，男人已经除去了墨镜，摘下来的棒球帽抓在一只手里，另一只手中是一把手枪。在Hotch渐渐有些模糊不清的意识里，他听到室内男人和女人吃惊的叫喊，

"Martin，你在做什么？"

"非常抱歉，Tracy, 我来晚了，Henry，每次我来你这里都走错方向，来回兜了好几个圈子。"Martin Lambert 返身关上了门并将门反锁上。

上年纪的男人终于跨出电梯，一路奔跑着冲进了事务所的大门，他感觉到年龄确实让他有些力不从心，他气喘吁吁地问前台的接待员，

"FBI，律师在哪儿？Hotchner探员在哪？"中年妇女接待员目瞪口呆地望着这第二个拎着枪闯进来的FBI探员，

"在，他们都在会议室，"接待员结巴着，Rossi拨响了Hotch的手机，铃声响了很久，手机才被接起来，

"Hotch，"

"对不起，你的搭档他现在没空不方便接电话。"一个陌生男人的声音从电话中传出来。

他把自己从冥想中召唤回来。他舒展了一下肢体，起身给自己沏上一杯飘着淡淡清香的花草茶，他轻轻抿了一口茶，让茶水温热的香气在他面前环绕熏蒸着，此刻他觉得自己神清气爽，完全可以回到现实中来应付下一轮的问诊。 大夫看了一下手腕上的手表，离下一个病人的预约还有一个多小时，他决定先和现实社会进行一下接轨，他走出诊室，走到客厅拿起遥控器，打开那硕大的平板电视，想看一下电视新闻，那跳出来的轰动实况新闻立刻吸引了他全部的注意力，

"一个小时之前，一场律师与客户的正常会面由于FBI的武装介入演变成了一场人质危机。据当时现场的目击者讲，Martin Lambert曾因莫须有的杀人罪名被判25年的监禁，他被蒙冤关押了十一年，几个月前刚刚被澄清了罪名，获得无罪释放，一个小时前，按照和他律师的事先约定，Martin Lambert走进了坐落于这座大楼七层的律师事务所与他的律师会面，在Martin Lambert到达事务所不久，一名FBI探员不顾劝阻，强行持枪进入搜查Martin Lambert的下落，因恐惧自己会再次被栽赃陷害入狱，Martin Lambert用枪劫持了他的律师，Henry Baldwin，他十几年前的前未婚妻Tracy Berry，及进入律师事务所搜查Martin Lambert的FBI 探员Hotchner，现在，当地警方已经将大楼封锁..."看到这里，他抑制不住自己的惊讶，沉思了几分钟，他起身拿起了电话，

"嘿，Hank，你介意我把我们今天的问诊推到后天吗？今天发生了一些意外，我恐怕不能见你了。"

律师事务所合伙人的最大的一间办公室距离走廊尽头大门紧闭的会议室仅仅不到六米，现在成了FBI的临时指挥部，几个身穿防弹衣的男人女人双眉紧锁，他们专注地盯着办公室中的一台平板电视，各个面孔严峻得仿佛能拧出水来。

"我们继续关注律师事务所的人质劫持事件，现在警方，FBI和SWAT已经封锁了大楼，楼中的工作人员也已经撤离，我们现场采访了几位律师事务所的工作人员，"新闻记者的镜头和话筒同时对准了一位上了年纪的妇女，

"Daisy，你是在那家律师事务所工作吗？"

"是的。"女人惊魂未定地说，

"我，我实际上是那家律师事务所的前台接待员。"

"所以你看到了事情发生的整个过程？"

"我想是的。"

"你能给我们讲讲当时都发生了什么吗"

"这一切简直让人难以置信，我知道的是Martin Lambert先生一个星期前和律师约定了今天下午的会面，他的前未婚妻Tracy Berry也约好今天在事务所与他碰头，在Lambert先生来之前，FBI的两位探员，Hotchner探员和Rossi探员，我想这是他们两个人的名字，他们来见了Henry Baldwin律师，然后离开了，但是他们离开不久，Hotchner探员又突然返了回来，坚持要闯进会议室见律师和他的客人，Tracy Berry，我试图阻拦他，我告诉他律师正在和他的客人开会，但他并不在意，坚持要闯进去见律师，我对他说他没有搜查证没有权利随便进入律师事务所搜查，但他不听我的劝阻，持枪闯入了会议室，后来，Lambert先生出现了，他看到有FBI的探员持枪在会议室等他，他就抓狂了，他认为FBI要重新把他投入监狱，于是他用枪把律师，Tracy和探员都劫为了人质。天啊！我简直不敢相信这一切是真的。"女人似乎要哭出来了，

"Daisy, Daisy，你做的很好，你很勇敢，至少你从事务所疏散出来了，你现在是安全的。"女人点点头，

"那么Daisy, 就你所见的，你是否认为Martin Lambert之所以劫持人质是因为FBI探员非法持枪搜查造成的？"

"我认为至少FBI探员今天没有搜查证持枪闯进去的行为给Lambert先生造成了一定的压力和恐慌，别忘了，Lambert先生在监狱中为他从未犯过的罪行被关押了十一年之久，他刚刚才从监狱里被释放出来，而FBI探员突然出现又要不分青红皂白地把他重新抓起来，所以情急之下，他才做出劫持人质的过激举动来。"

"谢谢你，Daisy。我们都听到了现场证人的陈述，即使Martin Lambert是劫持人质的犯罪者，但这一突发事件不禁让我们对执法机关怎样才能做到公正执法产生了质疑，是否FBI探员就可以置法律于不顾，在没有证据，没有搜查令的情况下就可以随意地进行搜捕行动。究竟谁应该对这一人质劫持事件负主要责任..."

"你这个狗＊养的！"深色皮肤的男人顺手抄起桌上的一个水杯狠狠地砸在地上，

"嘘！嘘！"身材纤瘦的年轻人朝深肤色的男人示意，要他继续认真听下去，

"另外，我们刚刚得到内部可靠人士的一条消息，关于持枪搜查并被Martin Lambert扣押为人质的Hotchner探员，据可靠消息透露，Hotchner探员在加入FBI的BAU部门前曾在西雅图做过公诉人，他曾在FBI的几次行动中受伤，并失去了前妻，他曾被怀疑患有创伤后激综合症，"

"你住嘴！你这个混蛋！"这几句脏话出自那位金发的美丽女人，

"JJ，"上年纪的男人转头看着女人，

"Rossi，"

"我想你该去做些什么。"上年纪的男人说，

"我现在就去，"她脱下防弹衣，用手拍拍深肤色男人的肩，

"Morgan，你只管关注在这儿，那边我负责。"她又看了看另外几个同伴，

"你们小心，照顾好自己。"上年纪的探员点点头，女人离开了，

"那会议室有电视吗？"上年纪的男人问，

"有电视，Henry Baldwin律师带了他的笔记本电脑，那会议室里有饮水机，甚至还有一些水果和小甜饼，这些都是他们为来和律师开会的客人准备的。"消瘦的年轻人说，

"所以几个小时不和外界接触那里面也不会缺水断粮。"

"问题是我们也不晓得他究竟想要得到什么？"深肤色的男人说，

"我最担心的是他什么也不想得到。"上年纪的男人深深地叹了一口气，沉重地垂下了头，他的同伴似乎感觉到他在一瞬间衰老了许多，

"Rossi，这对Hotch来讲并不是第一次。"深肤色的男人劝慰着，但他自己说这话却明显的显得底气不足，

"我知道，我只是觉得Martin Lambert会把这当作最后的登场亮相。"

"往好处想，他也许并没有计划滥杀无辜。"

"公诉人，当年我曾经问过Hotch，你为什么放着有前途的公诉人不做，而选择来做FBI。"

"他说他觉得当案件传到他桌上的时候他觉得太晚了。"Reid想起当年Hotch在飞机上说的话，

"他对我说'相比站在法庭上试图说服陪审团把罪犯送进监狱的工作，他更愿意站在前沿去做一名捍卫和保护者，而不是去充当复仇者，无论什么样的惩罚和复仇都挽救弥补不了失去。"

"Rossi，你应该知道这不是你的错，"深肤色的男人打量着自己上年纪的同伴，

上年纪的男人朝他摆摆手，这时他的手机响了，他掏出手机，看了看上面显示的名字，用鼻子哼了一声，然后把手机给自己的两名同伴看了看，

"Strauss？"两个同伴互相交换了一下眼神，

"为什么我不感到惊奇，我就知道这会来。"

"Rossi？"Strauss冷冰冰的声音从电话里传来，

"Strauss？"Rossi应付到，

"那么你们这次终于搞砸了，为什么我一点都不感到奇怪，照你们的行事方式，我知道早晚有一天会出事的。"

"你到底想说什么？Strauss？"

"你不该向我通报一声事态的发展吗？"

"发展？没有任何发展。一个多小时了，什么都没有，会议室是隔音全封闭的，从外面听不到里面的一点动静，也没有任何电话打出来，几个人的电话都关机了，我们一点都不知道里面究竟是什么样的状况，是不是有没有人受伤，Hotch..."Rossi说到一半没再说下去，停在了那里。

"里面没有动静，但外面的动静可大了，你们看电视新闻了吗？"

"看了。JJ已经去处理了，问题是绑架者也能看到电视上的报道。"

"我最关心的不是绑架者能不能看到报道，我担心的是看了媒体这样的报道，整个社会，民众会有什么样的反响，局里的声誉..."

"局里的声誉？Erin， 我还以为Hotch和那两名被一同扣押的人质才是你最关心的。"

"Dave，你应该明白，我的首要工作职责是保护调查局，保护BAU的声誉。"

"你是在告诉我Hotch和那两名人质的生命不如声誉重要？"

"Rossi探员，现在不是你和我进行政治辩论的时候，让我问你，你们是否有可靠的证据证明Martin Lambert就是Las Vegas的系列杀人犯？"

"根据我们的分析他肯定就是我们要找的疑犯。"

"但你们手中并没有掌握足够的证据。"

"我们本来是计划找到他进行询问的。"

"Dave，告诉我，Hotch是否是真的拎着枪冲进事务所的？"

"现在讨论这个有必要吗？"

"当然有必要，我现在就要考虑怎样挽救BAU的声誉损失。"

"对你来说BAU的名誉损失比人质的生命安全要重要的多，是吗？Strauss?"

"Rossi探员，回答我的问题，Hotchner探员是不是真的提着枪闯了进去？"

"我不知道，Strauss，我真的不知道。"

"你怎么能不知道，你们当时不是在一起吗？"

"我真希望我当时是和他在一起，我真应该和Hotch在一起。"Rossi的声音哽咽了，他挂上了电话。

"关于律师楼的人质事件，FBI已经全面介入，但到目前为止，我们仍未得到任何有关事态进展的消息，我们将继续关注和追踪事态的最新发展，并向公众做出第一时间，第一手的报道。同时就这一事件，我们采访了街上过往的民众，现在让我们来听听他们的看法，"

"我感到震惊，真的是震惊，我甚至怀疑这种事件真的发生在我们国家里，发生在美国，一个民主，人权与法制的国家，简直令人难以置信。"

"羞耻！我觉得羞耻，不是为Martin Lambert感到羞耻，而是为那些警察，为那些FBI感到羞耻，这是在美国，不是一个军事独裁的国家，FBI，你们应该为你们的行为感到羞耻，全体美国人都为你们的行为感到羞耻。"

"究竟有过多少次警察和FBI野蛮执法的例子，如果我们的执法机关执法犯法，任意实行抓捕，那我们公民的基本生存安全还怎么能得到保障。"

"我想我们国家，美国的法律清楚地规定每个人都应该首先被视为清白无辜的，直到找到他确实有罪的证据。任何执法部门也无权凌驾于法律之上，没有确凿的证据就假设某人有罪。"

"那些执法部门根本就不在乎什么证据不证据，他们认定谁有罪谁就有罪就抓谁，看看Martin Lambert无缘无故地被判了二十五年监禁，坐了十一年牢就知道。居然他们还不肯放过他，他们是不想承认他们当年判错了，所以才又要把他抓进牢里。"

"我们还请到了著名的律师和法律专家来对这一事件进行了专门的采访和评论，我们将在15分钟后向大家现场直播法律专家的采访和评论，请大家继续关注，你如果想发表任何个人见解，你可以登陆我们的3W网站。另外，英特网上，包括推特和脸书上针对这一事件发表的贴子现在已经超过了二十五万，根据英特网上进行的民意调查，有97.2%的网民认为Martin Lambert是由于FBI的过激行动才进行了绑架，98.1％的网民认为FBI应该对这一事件负主要责任。99.7％的网民认为应该立刻宣布Martin Lambert无罪，和平解决这一人质事件。"

女人已经是第四遍在读律师摊在她面前的那几页纸了，持枪的男人将目光从那台平板电视上收回来，他看着犹豫不决的女人，深深地叹了一口气，他用柔和的语调开口到，

"Tracy，你应该相信我，我永远不会做出伤害你的事情来。"

"Martin，对不起，我从来就不应该怀疑你的无辜。只是，只是我现在有了自己的家庭，我儿子已经有了一个的父亲。"

"我快要死了，Tracy，"Martin Lambert的双眸中闪动着泪光，是悲愤还是自我怜悯，

"我已经没有太多的时间了，本来我希望你能在他长大成人后告诉他我的故事，但今天发生的事情让我放弃了这个念头，我只是想，只是想我不能伴他长大成人，至少我可以把我十一年牢狱的补偿留给他作为一个不尽责的父亲的遗产，可以让他生活得容易点。你可以接受这笔钱而永远不告诉他真相，毕竟他已经有了一个把他养大的父亲。签字吧，Tracy。"男人乞求着，

她含着泪望了一眼律师，

"Tracy。"律师朝她点了点头，

女人点点头，她啜泣着， 拿笔的手有些颤抖，终于在那几页文件的最后一页签了，律师和持枪的男人同时舒了一口气，律师站起身来将摊在桌上的文件收起来，

"好了，Martin，一切都搞好了，也许现在我们可以从这里出去了。"

"不！"

"不？"律师和女人同时惊讶地叫出声来，

"既然已经如此了，我就没打算轻易地从这里出去。"

"Martin，你看到电视上说的了，现在正是对你最有利的时机，你现在出去，我们可以争取公众的同情和支持，他们甚至都不能以绑架人质罪给你定罪。"

"不，Henry， 这没有那么简单。"

"Martin，我知道你没把我当成你的人质，而是把我当成你的律师， 我是你的律师，现在仍旧是，我只希望你能听我一句..."

"Henry，如果十一年前你没为我辩护成功，那么我为什么要相信你这次可以替我辩护成功？"

"Martin，对于十一年前的辩护失败我承认我确实辜负了你，但我发誓这次一定要保护你，尽到做你律师的职责。媒体和公众舆论现在都对我们有利，"

"不，Henry,我说过了：不！你并不清楚所发生的一切。"

"Martin？"律师疑惑地盯着男人，他似乎感觉到事情并不像他想像的那么简单，

"Martin，作为你的律师，你可不可以告诉我在Las Vegas究竟发生了什么？你知道律师和当事人之间的保密协议。"

"Henry, 就像那句话说的"What happened in Las Vegas, stay in Las Vegas.一切发生在Las Vegas的就让它永远留在Las Vegas吧，我很感激你，Henry,你确实尽到了你做律师，甚至做朋友的职责。剩下的我想自己来处理。"

他瞥了一眼蜷曲在靠墙的长沙发上双目紧闭仍旧昏迷不醒的男人，男人的西装已经被他剥掉扔在地上，男人上身雪白的衬衫的衣领和肩头上染着几块触目的血迹；

他弯腰拣起男人被扔在地上的西装，摸索着掏出西装内袋里的钱夹翻看着，他找到钱夹里的一张卡片拿在手上，那是Hotch的律师证，

"公诉人，律师，FBI。"他念叨着，

"Martin，求你了，我只想马上从这里出去。"Tracy央求着，

"Martin，请你好好想一想，我们现在从这里出去，一切都结束了，有我和Tracy给你作证，加上媒体和公众的反应，他们不能随便给你定罪..."

"我说过了，Henry, 我的答案是'不'，今天我走进这里来就没有想过要走出去。"

"不，Martin。"女人歇斯底里地尖叫起来。

"嘘！镇静！Tracy，相信我，我永远也不会做出伤害你的事情来。"

沙发上的男人轻声地呻吟了一声，他动了动正在慢慢醒来，

持枪的男人朝律师和女人做了个手势，

"关上电视机。"他命令到，他握着枪朝沙发走过去，注视着正在挣扎着睁开双眼，试图将目光聚焦的探员，

"欢迎回来，探员先生。我希望没把你伤得太重。"

Hotch打量着俯视着他的男人，他忍住头上一波波袭来的剧痛和不断涌上来的恶心感，努力回忆着发生过的事情，

"Martin Lambert？"他问到，没有料到自己的声音听上去是如此的轻飘和虚弱，

"Hotchner探员，对么？"Martin Lambert应到，

"放下枪，Martin，"Hotch的声音恢复了一些力度，他重复到，

"放下枪， Martin，我是FBI探员，只想和你谈谈。"

"我知道你是谁，但这儿现在不由你说了算。律师会告诉你，你没有搜查令擅闯民宅。"

Hotch挣扎着从沙发上坐起来，

"慢慢来，探员，坐在那儿别动！我希望你的头不太痛，别忘了，我拿着枪，而你没有，一把都没有。"

Hotch牙关紧咬，在沙发上坐直了身体，

"Martin，放下枪，我们只想找你谈一谈。"

"但我恐怕没有和FBI谈话的心情。"Martin Lambert审视着Hotch,

"为什么我们不可以一起走出去，Martin？"

"现在和你一起走出去吗？让你做个英雄？对不起让你失望了，这并不是我的计划。"

"什么是你的计划，Martin？扣押联邦探员和两名无辜的人质？"

"探员先生，你是自己走进来的，而且没有带合法的搜查证，而我，我的律师和另一名当事人是因为事先有约定才在这里会面的，你打扰了我们正常的会面。告诉他，律师，告诉他。"律师低下头，没有出声，

"探员先生，你是自由的，如果你愿意你现在就可以从这里走出去，也顺便给我们点隐私权。你的决定，Hotchner探员。"

"不，Martin，我恐怕我不能这样做。"

"哦，我一点都不奇怪。"

"你到底想要什么，Martin？"

"我？只想阐明一些观点。"

"就像你在Las Vegas做的那样？"

"我可以告诉你，我的确非常享受我在Las Vegas的经历。"

"是吗？Las Vegas可以让你重新回到过去，帮你找回你失去的一切了吗？"

"这不是关键！"

"那么什么是关键？你究竟想阐明什么样的观点？Martin, 通过扣押无辜的人当人质？你这样做只能再给自己添加一些罪行。你难道真的想让Tracy和Baldwin律师做你的交易筹码？他们和这一切无关，为什么你不只把我留下，让他们离开？你和我，我们可以好好谈谈你要阐明的观点。"

"这是个好主意，公诉人。"

"公诉人？"Hotchn惊讶地重复到，

"我做了些关于你的调查，Hotchner探员。"Martin Lambert摇了摇手中Hotch的律师证，

"你怎么会知道我做过公诉人？"Hotch蹙起眉头，眯起眼打量着Martin Lambert，他意识到在他失去知觉的时候肯定发生了些什么，

"你是对的，Hotchner探员，我不应该让Tracy留在这里，她呆在这里并不合适，她只是个母亲，Tracy，亲爱的，你可以离开了，离开我们，替我亲亲你的儿子。"女人惊讶地张开了嘴，而Hotch的惊讶程度并不亚于女人，

"还有Henry, 你是我的律师，我的朋友，你知道我的要求，我不是一个崇尚暴力的人，我一生只想得到正义，公平，公正。你出去，Henry, 以我的律师身份告诉那些媒体和那些FBI，我所要求的全部只是公平的执法，公正的审判，让媒体打电话进来，我要发表一个宣言阐明我的观点，他们必须将我的宣言进行直播，否则..."他用枪朝Hotch比划着，

"走吧！你们还等什么？"Martin Lambert朝着一男一女目瞪口呆的两人命令到，律师惊慌失措地点点头，拉着女人朝门口走，

"站起来，Hotchner探员，跟着他们走到门口，把门锁上，你不是想谈一谈吗？我们两个人可以好好地谈一谈。"

"律师楼的人质事件出现了戏剧性的一幕，在事件发生的两个多小时后，Tracy Berry和Henry Baldwin毫发无损地从律师楼里走了出来。据他们两人讲是Martin Lambert主动提出让他们离开的，在他们在律师事务所逗留期间，根据Martin Lambert的要求，他的律师和他的前未婚妻按照事先确定好的意向拟定并签署了一些法律文件，鉴于FBI探员的突然介入，事态才朝他们未曾预料的方向发展。现在，Martin Lambert仍然扣留着FBI探员，他通过律师提出了他放人的要求，Martin Lambert正式要求媒体的介入，帮助他直播发表一篇关于要求公正执法的声明。"

"Baldwin律师，你能否跟我们谈谈关于Martin Lambert的情况，"

"Martin不是个有暴力倾向的人，他从来没有想过要伤害我们。我们今天见面只是按照事先的约定，来签署一些正常的法律文件。作为他的律师，我想告诉大家的是Martin Lambert是清白的，他从来就不是一个杀人犯，不是一个人质劫持者。Matin曾因自己从未犯下的罪名含冤入狱十一年，所有他想得到的只不过是正义和公平，他只想通过今天发生的事件向全社会大声疾呼公正执法的重要性。公正执法，我想这是全社会，全体公民的追求。"

"律师楼的人质事件将公正执法提升到了另一个高度，根据英特网对网民的调查，57.3％的网民认为Martin Lambert的行为可以被视为英雄行为，他已经使自己成为了公正执法的代言人。"

"好，他现在成功地把他自己塑造成了一个追求公平正义的英雄，如果他是一名想出人头地的自恋狂的话，他出名的目的终于达到了。然后呢？他下一步打算怎么样？把FBI，警察，狱卒在媒体上都羞辱一遍？控诉他被含冤关押十一年所受的苦难？借机要求提高赔偿金的价码？"深肤色的男人将手中的遥控器丢在桌上，

"重要的是他不光成功地把FBI在媒体上塑造成知法犯法的部门，还同时巧妙地把自己从Las Vegas犯罪嫌疑人中解脱出来，媒体对他的冤屈这样大肆的宣扬，他现在俨然成了公正执法的代言人，那么我们对Martin Lambert的调查恐怕就只能先搁置起来。"Rossi说，

"非常聪明的一步棋。"Reid说，

"我们别忘了，Strauss恐怕马上要迫不及待地对我们展开调查。"Morgan说，"她一直在等着这个机会。"

"说实在的，这并不是我现在担心的，我只希望Hotch平安地从那扇门里出来。"Rossi说完掉转身去给自己倒了一杯水，Morgan盯着Rossi，他跟了过去，

"Rossi,你在想什么？"Rossi缓缓地喝了一口水，

"没什么，我有点被搞的心烦意乱，我只是在想Hotch在Las Vegas和我讲的话。"

"他讲了什么？"

"没什么？没什么？他没讲什么，是我在瞎想，Morgan，盯着那扇门，一有风吹草动立刻就冲进去。"

Hotch背对着锁上的门站着，

"你应该明白，Martin，我是挡在你和SWAT的子弹之间唯一的屏障。"

"我不这样认为！坐下！公诉人。" Martin Lambert用枪指指长会议桌前的椅子，Hotch坐了下来，

"公正执法。我已经提出了我的条件，SWAT不会轻易地冲进来朝我开上一枪。更何况还有你在。"

"为什么你那么肯定？"Hotch问，

"因为我知道'公正执法'意味着什么。告诉我，Hotchner探员，你曾经是公诉人，难道公诉人的前程不如联邦探员的证件和手枪让你感到满足和有成就感，还是你从小就喜欢玩警察捉坏人的游戏？"

"你是怎么知道我是公诉人的？"

"这并不重要。难道在法庭上给人铁板钉钉地定罪，把人彻底打进监牢的感觉还不能满足你的权利欲和控制欲吗？还是你非常享受用枪对准别人，用手铐将别人铐上的感觉？"

"那么， 你呢？Martin，告诉我你是否非常享受你的Las Vegas之旅？你多年的积怨得到释放了吗？"Hotch盯着Martin Lambert的脸，

"我告诉过你，我的确非常享受我的Las Vegas之行。"

"那么, Martin，你能否告诉我在Las Vegas都具体做了些什么呢？Adrian Hubert，Issac Freeman, Natasza Kowalski, Simon Mayer这些名字都你来说都意味着什么？Martin？"

"听上去有些耳熟，但是，Hotchner探员，俗话说，What happened in Las Vegas, stay in Las Vegas。发生在Las Vegas的就让它留在Las Vegas吧。"

电话铃响了，Martin Lambert抄起了电话，

"Martin Lambert，我是FBI的Dave Rossi探员，"

"FBI，我说过了我要和媒体讲话而不是和FBI。"

"Martin，首先，我需要确认一下Hotchner探员的情况，"

"你在担心你搭档的安全，"Martin Lambert将电话的话筒对准Hotch，

"和你的搭档打声招呼，他很关心你。"

"嘿！ Rossi, 我很好！"

"你肯定？"

"是的！"

"听着，给你五分钟，叫那个正在进行实况报道的媒体接通视频，我要在视频上和媒体通话，如果你不按我说的做，我会毫不犹豫地对这个前公诉人开上一枪。" Martin Lambert扔下了电话。

他走到Hotch面前，上下打量着探员，

"你好像对这一切都非常的淡定了，Hotchner探员，是你经历的太多了？还是你情绪控制的好？要么就是我这个绑架犯缺乏让你恐惧的威慑力？"

"Martin，说实话，我不认为你会伤害无辜的人。"

"所以，你同意Las Vegas的那几个人是罪有应得？"

"不！我不这样认为。没有人罪有应得，而且任何人都没有权利去做出个人的判决，去实施私刑的惩罚和诉诸暴力。这就是为什么有法律体制的存在。"

"法律体制？什么狗屁体制！"

'"再完善的体制也会有漏洞和错判，Martin，无论你做什么都不能弥补你失去的青春和生命。我为你的遭遇感到难过，但这并不能作为你复仇杀人的借口。你现在跟我走出去，我保证你会得到公正的判决。"

"公正的判决？对不起，我不感兴趣。让我来问你， Hotchner探员，我为什么放着无辜者的身份和自由不要，而偏要你那公正的判决。说到头，你什么也证明不了。"

电话响了，

Martin Lambert接起了电话，听着电话，他嘴角忍不住露出了一丝满意的微笑，

"很好！我想你做出了正确的决定，Strauss夫人，我们总算达成了一定的共视，让事情有了积极的进展，我得说你的探员确实把事情搞砸了，好，现在，让我们来看看。"他在律师的手提电脑上摆弄着，

"好了！我希望画面清晰。"

"嘿， Martin，我是新闻记者Rena，你看得到我吗？"

"我得说你很美，Rena。"

"谢谢！ Martin，你感觉如何？"

"我很好， 我们可以开始了吗？"

"你准备好了吗？Martin,你可以开始了。"

"嘿！我的美国同胞们，我的名字是Martin Lambert，我曾因为司法的不公正含冤入狱十一年，今天我借这个机会呼吁司法的公正，我希望你们大家会牢记住今天这个特别的日子，"

Lambert抓着枪的手慢慢从桌上抬起来，

"不！Martin!"一直目不转睛地注视着Martin Lambert的Hotch嚯地站起身来，

"不要！Martin！ 停止！不要！" Hotch大喊，同时他纵身朝几米外桌子对面的Martin Lambert扑了过去，

Martin看着扑向他的Hotch，不赞同地摇了摇头，他显出一副无可奈何的样子，

"对不起，Hotchner探员！"Martin Lambert抬起来的枪口突然转向了朝他冲过来的Hotch，枪声响了，子弹钻入了Hotch的右胸，Hotch向后重重地倒在了地上，他半边的肢体已经麻木，喷涌出来的鲜血瞬时将白衬衣的前胸染红，但他口中仍在喃喃到。

"不要！Martin，不要！"

"我希望你们大家记住今天这个日子，我要以我的生命和鲜血来要求司法的公正。"Martin Lambert将枪口对准了自己的太阳穴，他扣动了扳机。

会议室的门被重重的砸开了，身穿防弹衣的人们荷枪实弹地风涌而入，而迎接他们的只有几缕淡淡的萦绕在显的格外空荡的会议室的硝烟。

病房中除了那些监视生命动态的机器发出单调的低低的鸣叫声外，一切都静默着。 Helen护士已经熟知了她病人的病例，男人的伤不足以致命，但却足够严重，大量的失血使得床上一动不动躺着的男人那张棱角分明的脸在黑发的衬托下，显得异常的苍白。病人从重症监护室转移到单人外伤病房后，他的访客逐渐多了起来。虽然她的病人在药物的作用下仍旧与外界隔离着，还未曾清醒过睁开过眼，但这并没有妨碍人们的探视。

Helen护士已经在外伤病房工作了整整二十年，除了看护她的病人，她喜欢观察那些来来往往探视病人的家属，朋友和同事。在频繁出现于病人病房中的几批来访的人的中间，她注意到了几个不同寻常的探视者。

首先是那个两鬓已经斑白，上了点儿年纪的意大利男人。她之所以认定他是个意大利男人，是他那不容忽视的意大利人的典型特征。上年纪的意大利男人甚至不能被称为探视者，因为他从那比他年轻十来岁的男人被救护车拉进急救门诊后，就在医院里长驻了下来，几天来，他似乎从未离开过医院。大部分时间他会一个人呆着，坐在等候室里，盯着那台电视机聚精会神地轮流看各个电视台播出的新闻，有时他甚至会拿出一个黑色的小本本在上面记些什么。自从男人入院以来，男人的头像频繁地出现在各个电视台的新闻报道上，但穿梭忙碌于不同病房之间的Helen护士并不感兴趣，因为对Helen护士来讲病床上的男人只是一个需要她看护照料的普通病人。但她知道床上的病人对那个意大利男人来讲是非同寻常的重要，当病人被转移到这间单人病房前，意大利男人甚至拿出他那联邦探员的证件要求先把病房的设施巡视一遍，检查的结果就是他坚决要求把病房中的电视挪走，他不希望他的朋友醒来看到电视。

几个年轻的男男女女每天都会在医院里出现一次，每次他们呆在病房里，几个人总是面面相觑地沉默不语。他们中间唯一流露感情的是那个身体肥胖，衣着发式光鲜夸张的女人，女人似乎每来一次都会坐在那里抹泪，而那个巧克力肤色肌肉强健的男人每每总会把手搭在胖女人的肩膀上抚摸着，有时轻轻拍打着她让她平静下来。Helen知道他们都不是病人的家属。

一个女人曾经领着一个小男孩出现，种种迹象表明那女人并不是男人的妻子，但那有着一张与他年龄不相符的严肃小脸的男孩却可以看出与病床上的男人有几分相象。与同龄的孩子不同，男孩没有流露出任何害怕和担心的表情，他只是默默地站在那里注视着病床上的男人，似乎在思索着什么。

一个上了年纪带着十足官气摸样的女人出现过一次，她只在病房中呆了几分钟，她把更多的时间花在了与意大利人的低声争执上，他们的争执似乎没有任何结果，因为女人随后带着明显的怒气匆匆地离开了。

一个衣着举止优雅的男人出现了，他带来了一盆具有明显东方情调的兰草，他长时间地站在病床前观察着病人，临走前他朝她露出了她所熟悉的医生对护士的微笑，自我介绍说是Linden医生，要求见一下病人的主治医师。

一天的午后，当阳光透过窗帘的缝隙撒进病房，几缕柔和的光线如温暖的触手调皮地拨弄着床上病人额前的黑发，在阳光的触摸下，病人终于撩开了他那沉重的眼皮，首先映入他眼帘的是他朋友显得有些疲惫和苍老的面容，

"嘿！欢迎归来！"上年纪的意大利人终于露出了多日来的第一个轻松的微笑，

"Dave，"病床上的男人看着上年纪的男人显得有些吃惊，"你看上去糟透了！"病人说，他声音里还透着明显的虚弱，

"我想我得对你说同样的话，Aaron。"

Helen护士看到与金发女人牵着手走进来的男孩，她露出了温柔的微笑，

"嘿！他醒了。"Helen朝病床上努努嘴

"我可以和他说话吗？"男孩压低了声音悄悄问，

"当然。"

"Jack，伙计，是你吗？"病床上的男人吃力地欠了欠身，但这个对常人来讲极轻微的动作竟使得他眉头紧蹙，紧咬牙关，疼痛逼迫着他只好又把自己放倒在枕头上，

"爹睇！"男孩稚嫩的童音里透着欢快，严肃的小脸上终于绽放出了灿烂的笑容，

"你还好吧？Aaron？"金发女人关切地看着男人，

"我很好。"男人用一种久别重逢的目光仔细地打量着自己的儿子，

"嘿！伙计，学校还好吗？"男孩使劲地点点头，

"爹睇，你什么时候可以回家？"

"很快，很快我就可以回家了，伙计。"

"爹睇，"男孩欲言又止，

"什么？Jack？告诉我。"男人探查到了儿子的迟疑，用期待和鼓励眼神等他把话说完，

"爹睇，我想让你知道，"男孩犹豫着，

"知道什么？伙计。"男人等待着，

"我爱你，爹睇。"此时，男人极想给儿子一个拥抱，但他知道自己现在根本不可能做到，

"我知道，伙计，我也爱你。"他停顿了一下，"如果我让你担心了，我很抱歉。"男人同时抬眼看了一眼女人，

"你不用道歉，爹睇，"男孩轻轻将自己的小手放到父亲插着吊针的手背上，

"我只想让你知道，无论在学校里他们怎么说，你都是我的英雄。"

"什么？Jack？学校里人们怎么说？"。男人有点困惑地蹙起眉头，眯起眼注视着儿子，

"嘿！Jack，看到你真高兴。Jessica，你不介意我和Aaron单独谈谈吧？"女人应声回头，看着门口不知何时出现的意大利男人，她会意地点点头，

"Jack，我们走吧，Rossi伯伯要和爸爸谈工作。"

"好吧！"男孩极不情愿但还是懂事地点点头，

"你多保重！爹睇。"

病床上的男人看着儿子和Jessica走出去，Rossi关上了门，Hotch用审视的目光看着Rossi,

"Dave，有什么事你没有告诉我吗？"

"没有。"Rossi否定的很快，

"我不相信！Dave，肯定发生了什么，你不想让我知道？"这是一个命令式的问句，

"Aaron,你需要休养。目前对你来说最重要的是你要赶快好起来。"

"我已经好了。"

"胡扯！你刚刚睁开眼。"

"到底发生了什么事？我需要知道，Dave？"

"听着，Aaron，没有什么大不了的..."

"Dave，是有关Martin Lambert的自杀？媒体在炒做？"

"你知道媒体是怎么回事，Aaron，他们有时唯恐天下不乱。为了轰动效应，没有新闻也要制造新闻。"

"我可以想像，Dave，即使你不愿意告诉我详情，我也可以猜到。"Hotch思忖着，

"我父亲当年经手的案子曾被媒体大幅度做负面新闻来炒做，当时的我比Jack现在要大得多，但我想我当年对我父亲的信任比不上Jack现在对我的信任，"

"Jack是个聪明的孩子，他说的没错，他父亲就像他说的是个英雄，值得他信任。"

"Dave，"Hotch的眼中现出一股忧虑，

"我不希望Jack因为我承受压力，他已经经历了很多了，而他只是个孩子。"

"但他不是一般的孩子，他是个成熟，勇敢，坚强的孩子，他可以挺过去，就像他爹睇一样，而我们会保护他，帮助他。" Rossi走到床前看着Hotch，他的朋友惨白着一张脸，目光有些呆滞地凝视着天花板，Rossi感到心头猛地一紧，这张几分挫败夹杂着几分忧伤的面孔让他想起了两年前的情景：Hotch裹着绑带躺在病床上为Haley和Jack的安全担心，为不能再见到自己的儿子而伤感，他忍不住伸出手去扶住了Hotch的肩头，

"Aaron,不要担心，Jack不会自己一个人面对，他有你，还有我这个教父，你忘记了吗？记住，你不是孤单的一个人。"

在病人恢复知觉的第二天，两个面孔严肃，身穿深色西装的男人走进了病人的单人病房并关上了房门。

内政风纪调查处的Dan和Eric互相交换了一下眼神，

"Hotchner探员，慢慢想，这是个简单的问题，想好了告诉我们。"

Hotch的大脑在极力挣扎着搜索答案。此刻他的记忆仿佛被蚕茧裹住，对一个如此简单的问题，答案却不能自动地迅速地跳出来。他的大脑好像有了一道空白的缝隙，那短短的十几分钟从他的记忆中被彻底抹掉了。沉默了大约5分钟，Hotch终于绝望地放弃了努力，他无奈地摇摇头，

"对不起，我忘记了。"这几个字实在是让他难以启齿，

"我再问一遍，Hotchner探员，你当时是否举着枪冲进了律师事务所的会议室？'是'还是'不是'？"

"就像我所说的，我不知道，我忘记了，抱歉！"

"抱歉！这是一个非常简单的问题，你是说你不记得了？你不记得自己是否举着枪冲进去了？"

"这正是我告诉你们的。"

"这真是太凑巧了，Hotchner探员，太凑巧了！" Hotch看着Dan和Eric用颇具讽刺性的眼神打量着自己，他可以想像得出他们没有说出来的潜台词。

"我知道。但我告诉你们的是实话，我确实想不起来了。我不知道是不是因为..."

"你的脑震荡伤？我们已经咨询过了你的主治医生，还有你的心理医生。在找你开始面谈之前，我们详细问了你的伤势，根据你的治疗纪录，你的确是受了中度脑震荡伤，但检查的结果并没有发现有任何后遗症出现。" Dan低头打量着他的询问纪录，

"而且让我们印象深刻的是，Hotchner探员，你从头到尾几乎一点不差地告诉了我们所有发生的经过和细节，这些你似乎全都记得清请楚楚，但恰恰两个最简单的问题你回答不上来，原因是你不记得了。"

"我想确实是这样，抱歉！"

"你不必对我们表示道歉，Hotchner探员，我们只是感到有些困惑。你既然想不起来那么依照你对自己的了解，你认为你当时是否会举着枪冲进去呢？"

"也许会，也许不会。"两个探员无可奈何地摇了摇头，

"好吧！'也许会'，我们理解， Martin Lambert是你们确认的嫌疑犯，为什么'也许不会'呢？"

"根据我们对Martin Lambert的分析，他从没有过用枪伤人的纪录，也并没有杀害从未伤害过他的人，我们当时只是要找到他进行盘查询问。我怀疑我当时是否..."

"你是说从理智的角度来分析，按理说你不应该举着枪冲进去的。但有没有可能你认为Martin Lambert会行凶伤人，所以你拔了枪冲进去？"

"我不知道，我真的不知道。"

"推测一下，Hotchner探员，假如有第二次，你回过头设像一下..."

"没有第二次。有些事情我们是无法靠事后的假定和设想来揣度我们当时的行为，来决定是否会有另一个不同的结果的。"Hotch的语气中明显带着几分不满和抗拒，

"那么你自己的结论呢？就是'可能是'也'可能不是'？"

"我恐怕是这样的。抱歉！"

"你已经说了很多遍'抱歉'了，Hotchner探员，你是因为感到有'负罪感'吗？"

"不！"Hotch的态度变得有些生硬，

"我不是感到有什么'负罪感'，而是感到自己不能帮你们弄清楚事实真相，协助调查而感到歉意。"

"那么，让我们再回到你刚才也答不出来的第一个问题上来，为什么Rossi探员当时没跟你在一起？你现在想起来了吗？"

"没有，我刚才已经说过了，我忘记了具体为什么Rossi探员没有和我在一起，也许是因为我要求他那样做的。"

"你刚才并没有说到是你要求他这样做的。"

"正如你们要求的，我这是在做事后的推测。Rossi一贯尊重我的决定，Rossi应该是遵循了我的指令才没和我呆在一起的。"

两位探员又相互意味深长地看了一眼，不约而同地叹了一口气，

"好了，今天就到这里了，Hotchner探员，我们希望你能继续努力想一想当时的场面。你休息吧。"

Helen护士在两个探员走后走进了病人的病房查看他注射的点滴，男人沉默地躺在那里，他的嘴角紧抿着似乎若有所思，

"Hotchner先生，你感觉怎样？"Helen关切地问，病人还沉浸在自己的思绪中没有吭声，

"Hotchner先生，你感觉还好吗？"护士又问了一遍，病人终于从沉思中醒悟过来，

"嘿！我很好！谢谢你！"病人勉强地挤出一个微笑，

"如果你需要什么的话..."

"对了，"病人打量着屋内空空的电视吊架，

"我想这里应该有电视，我可以看看电视吗？"

"原来这里是有电视的，可是按照那位Rossi探员的要求，电视被搬走了。"

"可以把电视搬回来吗？"病人看到护士犹豫的表情又接着说到，

"听着，Rossi探员不是老板，也不是医生，更不是我父亲，我确实需要和外面的世界接接轨，否则只是无聊地躺在这里...请你..."

"好吧。"护士被男人憔悴的脸上露出的几分孩子似的央求表情打动了，她妥协了，

"但答应我，要注意休息，别看太长时间。"

"我保证！"

当监控的仪器发出警告的鸣叫声时，上年纪的意大利人正端着一杯咖啡站在走廊里，那尖锐的鸣叫声和医护人员纷杂急促的脚步声让他一惊，险些将手中的咖啡撒在地上，他扔掉了刚喝了两口的咖啡，随在医生和护士的身后一路小跑进了病房。

病床上的男人双目紧闭，本来苍白的面颊不正常地泛起两片潮红，他额头上渗出了细密的汗珠，呼吸显得异常的急促。

"发生什么了？"Rossi紧张地问，

"他的血压和心脏有些异常。Hotchner先生，你能听到我吗？"Hotch努力地睁开眼睛，

"我想我需要点氧气。"他艰难地说，说完又合上了眼，

医生查看着仪器上显示的数据，

"Hotchner先生，你感觉有什么不对头吗？"医生狐疑地问，

"没有。"Hotch的声音虚弱，低得几乎听不到，

Rossi看到了被Hotch扔在被单上的电视遥控器，他顺手把遥控器拿起来，回头看看重新回到原位的电视，

"Hotch, 你看了电视报道？" Hotch仍旧合着眼，没有吭声，此时， 他心中的痛楚远远超过了他胸前的枪伤。 Hotch同时又感到几分羞愧，他憎恨自己的躯体不受控制地背叛和出卖了自己。

"你看了电视？ Aaron？"Rossi注视着一声不吭的Hotch，他叹了一口气，

"也许我早应该亲自告诉你。"

"那不会有什么区别，Dave。"Hotch勉强从牙缝中说，

"我们会给你吸氧，Hotchner先生，我也可以给你一剂安定剂，让你放松，你也许应该再睡上一觉。"

"不！"Hotch突然睁开眼，断然拒绝到，他看到医生和护士惊讶的表情，又接着说道，

"我想我已经睡得太久了，医生，我现在最希望的是能保持头脑的清醒。"

"如果是关于你的短暂失忆，你要知道，Hotchner先生，往往你越挣扎就越适得其反。"

"不！你听到我说了，医生，谢谢！"

当夜色已经悄悄地降临，病房里的仪器上渐渐发出了有规律的滴答声，病床上的男人看着那个牢牢守着床头一把椅子不动的上年纪的人，终于开口打破了屋内长久的沉默，

"Dave，"

"嘘！嘘！别说话！Aaron，你需要静养。"

"我想我需要谈谈。"

"好吧！如果这能让你好受一点的话，让我们谈谈！"Rossi可以感觉到他寡言的朋友此时急需要倾诉，

"只是你要小心，慢慢来。" Rossi停顿了一下又说，

"Dave，你知道我需要知道..."Hotch有些迟疑地开口说，

"我不是你的老板，Aaron, 不是你的医生，更不是处在你青春期的父亲，但我想我是你的朋友。"

"Dave，" Hotch有点尴尬，

"好吧！告诉我你的感觉。"

"你倒更像我的心理医生。"Hotch轻轻的苦笑了一下，

"也许更好。你相信他吗？我是说你的心理医生。"

"不，从来没有！"Hotch毫不犹豫地说，

"Hotch，听着，不管媒体怎么说，我们完全有理由可以断定Martin Lambert就是Las Vegas的凶手，他虽然没有直接承认，但他对你说的话已经间接地证明了这一点，而且..."

"Dave，你知道我所想的，不管怎样，Martin Lambert死了，案子随着Martin Lambert的自杀也就不了了之了，剩下的只是FBI的公关危机局里需要急着处理。现在，Martin Lambert的案子只是一件上升到政治高度却又上不了法庭的公案。"

"人民控诉以FBI为代表的执法部门。"

"正是。这是场注定没有赢家的案子。即使作为现成的牺牲品，牺牲掉我个人的职业前途，在这场官司中也没有输赢。民众愤怒了，甚至有人上街大声疾呼要求执法的公正，但可悲的是当民众倾注了他们真正感情的同时，他们并不知道真相，而且他们永远也不可能知道真相，他们永远也不会知道他们只不过是被利用了一把，而司法的漏洞也不会因此而得到修补，还会有其他的Martin Lambert出现。对调查局来说，就是马上要花着纳税人的钱去雇人花时间去制定一些新的规章制度，所谓可以防患于未然的规章制度，实质上是保护局里名声的规定来捆住探员们的手脚。当然，唯一的赢家只能是那些媒体，媒体增加了发行量，树立了自己弘扬伸张正义的声望。"

"Hotch，你应该知道在这个案子里没有'假如'这个字？如果你仍旧想责怪自己的话..."

"不！Dave，这一点你不用担心。我从来没有设想过'假如'或者是'也许'，我不认为如果那天的情景重演，我会做出其他的选择。即使我记不起来我是否是端着枪冲了进去，但无论我端不端枪，事情的结局都不会有太大的改变。Martin Lambert做出了他的选择，那是他事先早已计划好的选择。"

"Hotch，听到你能这样说我真感到释然。你知道Martin Lambert的遗嘱是将他赔偿金的一半留给Tracy,也就是说留给了他和Tracy的儿子，另一半由他的律师Baldwin和Tracy托管建立一个法律援助基金帮助被误判的人。Baldwin还发表了电视采访，说要满足Martin Lambert的遗愿，把追求法律公正作为自己的使命。"

"使命？"Hotch重复着，

"Dave, 我们把捉拿那些魔鬼罪犯当成自己的使命，我们甚至因自己的使命感而变得痴迷。当我们缉拿到真凶，阻止了杀戮，拯救了生命时，人们视我们为英雄，实际我们知道我们只是在做我们的工作。我们采集证据，成功给犯人定罪，这时我们又是正义的使者，"

"我知道，Aaron，但有一天当我们发现自己被置于被告席上时，我们甚至不知道应该怎样为自己辩护，我们甚至都不能够为自己辩护，特别是当站出来指控我们的不是某些个体，而是我们所保护和服务的民众。而我们却无法为自己辩白，无法让大众相信事实真相。这就是你所纠结的，Aaron。"

"我们有时候可以拯救别人但却不能保护自己的家人，我们可以去改变旁人的人生，但帮助自己的亲人却显得无能，这也许就是我们的命运。"

"也许，Aaron，也许。但这从一开始就是，而且一直都是你自己的选择。后悔吗？" Hotch沉思了几秒钟，然后他抬起眼看着Rossi，

"不，从来没有！"

律师用冷漠和明显不耐烦的表情迎接着来客，

"探员们，我想我已经把我知道的对你们前面来的同事说过了。你们有什么需要知道的可以直接问他们。"

"我们知道，律师，但既然我们来了，我们希望你能再跟我们说一遍。"巧克力肤色的男人坚持地说，

律师仔细地打量着面前的两个男人，他醒悟地点点头，

"哦，我明白了，你们来是作为Hotchner探员的朋友来的，"

他耸耸肩同时朝他们摊开双手，

"听着，探员们，我很理解你们的心情，你们想帮助你们的同事，这无可非议，但是我确实无法帮助你们，我不能提供给你们你们所需要的答案，真实的情况是我忘记了。"

"律师，恕我直言，如果我见到一个人拎着枪冲进来，我当时肯定感到非常震惊，我无论如何也不会忘了的。除非那个人并没有在我面前挥舞他的枪。"上年纪的男人说，

"Hotchner探员突然返回来本来就出乎我的意料，当时的情景有点乱，我想我有点迷惑了，所以我根本记不起来当时的情景了。"

"那么你是否记得Hotchner探员进门后都对你说了些什么？"

"这我记得，他上来就问'Martin Lambert在哪里？'"

"你是个律师，如果一个执法人员不光没有搜查证，而且还在你面前挥舞着枪的话，作为律师你完全清楚你的权利，你为什么当时没有立即对Hotchner探员指出来呢？"

"我想我前台的接待员从一开始就对Hotchner探员指出来了。我当时根本没来得及说什么，Martin就出现了。"

"你是说他出现了并袭击了Hotchner探员？"律师没有回答，

"关于接待员，她看到Hotchner探员拔出枪闯进去，居然没有害怕，还随着跟了进去，是这样的吗？"

"Daisy是跟进来了，探员先生，Daisy看到了她所看到的。关于Hotchner探员拔没拔枪，我确实不记得了。我是个律师，探员先生，我知道我的权利，如果你们不介意的话，我必须请两位告辞，我还有客户要见。"

两个男人坐进了黑色的SUV里，深肤色的男人狠狠地带上了车门，

"Rossi，我就知道那家伙会这样说。"

"我一点都不奇怪。"上年纪的男人回答，他的手机响了，

"呵，这可真叫迅速！Strauss，你需要什么？"上年纪的男人没好气地问，

"我需要什么？我需要你们马上停止对Baldwin律师的骚扰，他刚刚打来了电话，投诉你们骚扰他和他的员工。"

"我们只是找他澄清几个问题。"

"让我来告诉你们，你们现在没有问任何问题的权利。如果你们继续下去的话..."

"你要收回我的枪和徽章是吗？没问题，Strauss，你可以把它们拿走。"不等Strauss回答，Rossi已经挂上了电话。

女人拎着无绳电话从书房里出来，她怒气冲冲地对等在客厅里的一对青年男女说，

"探员们，我和Baldwin律师刚通了电话，我想请你们马上离开。"

"可夫人我们只想和你谈谈。"那个身材瘦长一副书生摸样的年轻人说，

"不，我和你们没什么好谈的。"

"夫人，我们不会占用你太多的时间的，我们只是想了解一下那天发生的具体情况和一些细节。"金发女人恳求着，

"我已经把该说的都告诉警察和你们FBI的同事了，我跟你们没什么可说的，你们不用想通过我的口来诋毁已经死去的人。Martin是无辜的！"

"夫人，你不知道Martin在Las Vegas都干了些什么..."书生气的年轻人执拗地说，

"Reid！"金发女人截住了他的话，"夫人，请你协助一下给我们几分钟时间，拜托了。"

"不！你们必须马上离开，否则我马上给你们FBI的上司打电话投诉你们！"

上门看望病人的医生知道他的病人这会儿哪儿也去不了。他之所以没有提前打招呼还因为他并不想让病人预先就知道自己的到来。但当医生来到病房前，尽管他亮出了他的医生身份可还是被护士坚决地挡到了门外。

不请自到的医生并没有暗自埋怨自己来的不是时候，他索性抱起双臂站在病房外的窗口朝里面耐心地观察着等待着。

屋内医生加护士三个人在围着病床忙碌着。病床上的男人双目紧闭，一动不动地平躺在那里。看到这情景，人们会轻易地认为病人此时正毫无知觉地睡在床上任凭别人的摆布，又好像医生和护士不是在病人的身体上而是在其他不相干的操作台上操作。但Linden医生是个善于观察细节的医师，他并没有让他病人偶尔流露出来的细微面部表情逃过他锐利的目光。

病床上那个看似纹丝不动的男人时而会眉头蹙动将双眉紧紧锁在一起，时而面部的线条又会因他双唇的紧绷而变得僵硬。医生可以轻易地猜出病人此时在忍受着肉体上痛苦的煎熬。病人显然已经尽了最大的努力在隐藏自己身体上和心理上的种种真实感受，他确实企图在众人即使是在自己的医生和护士面前淡化掉自己病弱的形象，但病人的痛感神经并非完全受他自己意志的掌控，而当那高大的身躯一旦被放倒在一群白大褂包围中的病床上，毫无例外的，病人病弱的一面立即被放大，暴露无疑。

医生内心中感到对自己非常满意，他甚至没察觉到自己脸上居然挂上了一丝微笑。他已经有幸两次目睹了这个永远喜怒不形于色，仿佛周身套了铠甲般坚不可摧的男人的柔弱之态，尽管他这两次的所谓偷窥都发生在病人不知情的情况下。当然，医生非常怀疑如果他的病人发现了他的存在，作为医生的他是否还有机会看到他病人脸上那种种闪过的痛苦表情。

病房中忙活的医生已经搞完了，他看到男人睁开眼谢了医生，在外科医生点头出来后，心理医生踏进了病房。

果然不出医生的所料，病人看到他的第一个反应是迅速地换上了他惯有的让人琢磨不透，不动声色的表情，他朝医生点点头，作为打招呼，同时立刻指使护士将他的床头升起，以便以一种近似的坐姿来迎接医生的探访。在护士从病房退出去之前，病人指了指床头上放着的药片示意护士拿走，尽管护士不请愿，但还是在病人坚持的目光下取走了药片。

"Linden医生，"病人用审视的目光看着他，那目光中透着几分警觉，

"你感觉如何？Hotchner探员？"医生在病人目光的注视下顿时显得有些不自在，他觉得自己的问话也变得干巴巴的，

病人没有回答他的问题，而是用另外的问题替代了答案，

"今天我们要谈些什么，Linden医生，是我的创伤后应激综合症还是我的失忆症？还是两者都有？"

"也许两者都有。"

"那么，医生，你要问的问题是什么？"

"你感觉好吗？"

"这是第一个问题，还是让我们省去它，直接问第二个吧？"

"好吧！那么你为什么拒绝用止痛药？"

"我需要解释吗？我想你作为医生知道答案。"

"你认为不用止痛药就可以帮助你找回失去的记忆？"

"我想至少不会对记忆力造成更多的损害。"

"Hotchner探员，你有没有想过你的潜意识对你的失忆是否造成了影响？"

"你是说我在潜意识中刻意地压制了自己的记忆？还是说我在潜意识中认为并告诉自己不记得了？"

"两种情况都有可能，这也许是你潜意识的自我保护的一种反应。"

"你想说得详细一点吗？医生。"

"试想你在自己的潜意识中承认自己的一时冲动而造成了一定的后果，你的内疚心理也许一直在责怪自己为什么做出当时的举动，所以你希望这一切都没有发生过，而你的创伤恰好给了你一个机会，在你的肌体自我治愈的同时，你的大脑否定了自己当初不应该有的举动，单纯地认为什么都没发生过。"

"Linden医生，这有着根本的区别，我想说明一点，我并没有否认当时发生的一切，我只是不记得当时发生了什么。"

"正如我所说的，你的创伤给了你自己一个'不记得'的借口，而这个借口可以完全免除你对自己卤莽行为的悔恨和对自己刻意编造谎言来改变事实的两种负疚感。"

"这就是你来这里的目的？Linden医生，你认为我的心理和大脑为自己制造了失忆症来免除自己的负罪感？"

"不能否认， Hotchner探员，你是个责任感，同时也是负疚感过于强烈的人..."

"对不起，恕我直言，医生，你这次对我的心理诊断是错误的。"

"是吗？Hotchner探员？"

"对Martin Lambert的案子我丝毫没有任何的负罪感，我做了我能做的，但结局是他本人早就策划好的。"

"你不认为你的，你的干预..."

"不，我的所谓'干预'不是整个事件的导火索。"

"这也许是法律上的技术问题，而我要说的是，也许在你的潜意识里，你预见到了这件案子会给你的职业生涯带来危机..."

Hotch用凌厉的目光注视着医生，

"所以这就是你来这里的目的？医生。"

"Hotchner探员..."

我应该早就预见到这一天的来临。三个月，不，已经100多天了，医生，这次你如此地急于仓促下诊断结论是因为你邻近了你履行合同的期限。不是吗？所以根据你的诊断和陆续三个月的观察，你可以确定我在心理上患有创伤后应激综合症，又同时因职业的压力引发失忆症。然后呢？医生，你会签字将医疗诊断报告交上去作为对我个人行为评估的重要依据？"

"我还没有签字交诊断报告， Hotchner探员。"

"但是你会的，这我可以理解，你只是在做你的工作。医生，但你今天来的目的是为了再一次确定你的诊断结果吗？但在我看来更像是一种调查审问。你在试图说服我重新拾回我故意压制的记忆。坦率地讲我非常想重新找回我的记忆，可惜它丢失了而不是被掩藏了。"

"Hotchner探员，当初我接受你的案例是因为你个人的经历，我希望能够帮助你..."

"医生，在我看来你在过去的三个月中确实做得太多了，或者对我来说做得过头了，为什么？单单因为你对我本人的经历发生了浓厚的兴趣？"

"Hotchner探员，我想我的工作在这里已经做完了。"

医生走出病房，在走廊的拐角处险些和一个突然出现的人撞了个满怀，

"对不起。"他道歉到，

"Linden医生？"上年纪的人注视着他，

"我是Rossi探员，Hotchner探员的同事。"

"哦，见到你很高兴！"

"很遗憾，我想我不能和你说同样的话。"Rossi停了一下，

"Linden医生，你最好还是离Hotchner探员远一点。"医生苦笑了一下，

"Rossi探员，我只是在做我的工作。"

"你的工作？"Rossi重复着，

"我做了些调查，Linden医生，芝加哥的一名优秀卧底警探，一个英雄，曾经因创伤后应激综合症接受过你的治疗，他后来被劝提前退役了，他在退役后的第三年里去世了，究竟是自杀还是他杀，警方并没有得出明确的结论。我以前的同事，Jason Gideon似乎也对你的治疗有些印象。Linden医生，从个人悲剧中勇敢站起来的强者，联邦调查局强力推荐的著名心理专家，但是在你那些著名的招牌后面究竟有哪些东西是我们没有看到的呢？"

医生不动声色地注视着探员，他沉默了足足有半分钟，然后开口到，

"对不起，Rossi探员，恕我告辞了。"

细高挑的年轻人轻快地在医院的走廊里走着，他斜挎着的长背带书包随着他的步履前后颠着。Reid几天来都没有在医院出现，因为他知道他想探望的病人并不愿意在下属面前频繁地暴露出自己虚弱的一面，但今天Reid还是控制不住自己来到了医院。

Reid走进了那间病房，病房的床上是空的，他退了出去，他查看了门上的号码，他没有进错病房，Reid疑惑地站在那里发愣，一种莫名的失落感袭上了他的心头，连Helen护士来到他身边都没有注意到，

"来看Hotchner先生？他走了，他今早出院了。"

"什么？这么快他就出院了？"

"他恢复得不错。那可怜的人想他的儿子快想疯了，想赶快回家陪儿子。"

他迈出淋浴间走到了镜子前，镜子上蒙上了一层雾气。他用毛巾擦掉了镜子上的水蒸汽，他的面容逐渐清晰地出现在镜子中，面对面端详着他自己。一个多月的疗养让血色重新回到了他的脸上，他消瘦的面颊也逐渐变得丰满起来。只是他的眉宇间又多了几道不浅的皱纹，乌黑的鬓边也悄悄地钻出几根银发。 他擦干身体，开始着装。熨烫得平平整整的白衬衫上打上了有着细小花纹的黑色领带，然后是挺括的藏青色西装。穿戴完毕，他用近乎挑剔的眼光审视着镜子中自己的形象，一个律师？不，更像一个公诉人？不，也许只有一个联邦探员的形象与镜中人的外表更为符合贴切。

"你，看上去就像是一个FBI。"他想起了几年前那个印地安保留区警长对他外貌的评价，他禁不住笑了，"黑狼"是对的，自己就是一个典型的FBI，即使是回到Edgar Hoover（埃德加.胡佛）时代，以埃德加.胡佛为联邦调查局制定的标准来说，他也是个不折不扣的FBI。他配上了枪，拿起公文包走出了家门。

办公大楼里人们已经走得差不多了，清洁工已经开始打开吸尘器轰鸣着打扫卫生。上年纪的男人关上了灯，拎了提包走到他的隔壁，他的邻居正忙着进行最后的清理工作，一排立着的书柜的门敞开着，几个纸箱摞在地上，办公桌上堆满了卷宗和大部头的书籍。

"嘿！看样子你还得搞上一会儿？"上年纪的男人说，

中年男人停下了手里活，环顾着有些凌乱的四周说，

"我恐怕是这样。"

"那么我今晚的酒就省了。Hotch，反正我们今后有得是时间。"

"你说的没错，Dave。"

"你在学院的授课什么时候开始？"

"要等到下一阶段课程开始，还有一个月的时间。"

"一个月的假期？你是怎么打算的？"

"我可以利用这一个月的时间完善一下你的意大利菜谱，Jack一直在夸我的厨艺在长进，有些菜已经超过了他Jessica姨妈。"

"太好了，我也可以找时间品评一下。"意大利男人用手指在墙壁上敲击着，

"好了，我要走了，Aaron," Rossi停顿了一下，

"再见，还有保重！"

Hotch会心地一笑，

"你也一样，Dave，保重！晚安！"

深肤色的男人等待着，他一直等到他其他的同事们全都离去，而他仍旧迟疑不决，看到那唯一亮着灯光的办公室里晃动的人影，他知道他不能再拖下去了。

"Hotch。"巧克力肤色的男人用手指敲了敲敞开着的门框，

"嘿！Morgan，进来。"Hotch从纸箱上抬起头，朝Morgan示意，

"Hotch，"巧克力肤色的男人犹豫着，

"我不知道该说些什么，Hotch。"

"你不需要说什么，Morgan。"Hotch放下手中的书，将双臂抱在胸前，看着有些吞吞吐吐的Morgan，

"我只想让你知道，Hotch，你是BAU最好的领军人。"Hotch轻轻一笑，

"难道不是铁面的操练军士长吗？"

"Hotch，"

"Morgan，你不需要说这些，你会做得更好的，你会成为一个BAU更好的老板。"

"Hotch,我想告诉你，我， 我很...，实际上，我并不想..."

"不要说了。 Morgan，你有热情，有闯劲，热爱这个团队，热爱这份工作，更何况你从心里一直盼望着能有自己的团队，能成为领队，能有决定权，现在这个团队都是你的了。"

Morgan低下头，从心里讲他知道这一天终会到来，这既是他希望的，让他兴奋，同时又让他感到几分内疚和不安，Morgan有几分神经质地扳着自己双手的指关节，

"Hotch，你，你有什么建议吗？关于我，关于这个团队？"

Hotch摇摇头，

"没有，Morgan, 而且我并不认为现在是我给你建议的时候。Morgan，你会做得很好的。当然，也许因为Martin Lambert的事件，各地警方打给BAU要求帮助的电话会在一段时间内减少，但BAU总会有很多工作要做，因为那些罪犯不会休假闲着。"

"Hotch，我以后也许还会打电话给你求助..."

"不! Morgan，你不需要我，你有你自己的判断力，还有你自己的团队。"

Morgan沉默了。

Hotch低头将最后的几本书装进包里，他指着地上装满卷宗的纸箱说，

"喏，还有这些，它们从现在开始都是你的了。祝你好运！Derek！"

他拍拍Morgan的肩膀走了出去，再也没有回头。

整座城市已经在夜幕中昏昏睡去，只有为数不多的窗口还闪烁着稀疏的灯光。一双手在键盘上敲击着，电脑的屏幕上显示着"至：黑夜守夜人 发自：疗伤者N。"

白发虽然已经星星点点地出现在他那浓密漆黑的短发中，但他依旧目光锐利，步履灵活。有着敦实肩膀的矮个子男人仔细地观察着地上出现的几道陌生的车辙，这里已经有很长时间没有出现过外人了。一个访客？他思忖着， 为什么他要造访这里？他沿着车辙的印记朝村里走去，朝阳中，远远的一个男人朝他走来。他眯起眼睛打量着越走越近的男人，一个几年未见的熟人，显然几年的时间，岁月在来人身上也留下了明显的痕迹。

"真是个意外，Hotchner。"

"黑狼。很久没见了。你现在是一头老狼了。"

"而你 '美国上尉'，你也变了，你摘掉了你的枪，"黑狼上上下下地打量着Hotch，

"还有。你身上大概多了几块未愈合的伤痕，让我猜猜，你大概需要我们印地安人的草药偏方？"

"正是，我来探访顺便疗伤。"

"我想你来对了地方，Hotchner。"

（全篇完）


End file.
